Picking Wildflowers
by Slashy Snitch
Summary: COMPLETE Harry starts dating Ginny, but she isn't what he's looking for. Harry and Draco get together, but what if Harry might have to be with Ginny? Can Draco keep Harry? Sub!Harry, Slut!Ginny. Anal,HJ,Lemon,MPreg,Preg,Slash,SoloM,Toys,Het. Implied NC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, and therefore do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own this plot. Please do not sue, because all I can give you is a stick of sugarfree gum (which I want...MINE!). Enjoy!

Warning: This is Slash (meaning M/M relationships, for you newbies.) And the slash pairing WILL be Draco/Harry. Yes, this story does contain Het, (M/F relationships) such as Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and a little Draco/Pansy, Harry/Pansy. Don't like? Don't read. Send me a flamer, if you want, but I warned you fair and square about the Slash. If you are one of those ppl that send me a flamer, i will put it on the site so everyone can see how lame you are that you didn't read the Warning.

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Dracosdesire, for making sure all of my sentances flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and i will be sure to slap her. Thx!

A/N: Yes, this story has a plot. It was meant to. I'm hoping to start a PWP soon, but I'm already in the middle of writing five stories, so give me time! Sheesh... lol jk. Ok, so..on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley Show Down

After pressing the combination on the brick wall, Harry Potter found himself in Diagon Alley. Stepping through the barrier for the sixth time, the first thing he noticed was a new building exactly opposite him.

i'A New Way to Learn: The Dueling Challenge'/i the building said. Harry had to try it, but he wanted to find his friends first. Ron spotted him.

"Harry! Over here, mate!" Ron's voice came with a burst of excitement. He was standing with Ginny outside Madam Malkins.

i'Ron must need new robes again.'/i Harry mused. i'He does look like he grew another foot over the summer.'/i Harry thought as he ran over to his lanky friend and his sister. i'Wow,'/i Harry thought. i'Ginny is…hott this year.'/i

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley came out of the robe shop, and greeted Harry. "Oh, Harry. We have missed you so much! Those muggles didn't give you any trouble did they?" Harry shook his head, and Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug.

Ron and Harry found their escape and started walking down Diagon Alley. Ron was talking about something from over the summer, but Harry wasn't listening. His thoughts kept drifting back to i'The Dueling Challenge'/i…and Ginny. Ron stopped talking, which drew Harry out of his dream bubble.

"I'm sorry, Ron. What did you say?"

"Harry, mate," Ron said slowly, while stopping in front of Harry. He put a hand on his shoulder before continuing. "I said, 'I'm dating Hermione.' Are you okay with it?"

Harry just stared at his blue-eyed friend. "Do you want my blessing, Ron? Because you have it, if that's what you want." he smiled one of his signature quick grins.

But Ron wasn't looking at him, or paying attention anymore, for that matter. His gaze was over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around to see Hermione racing towards them, while dodging the traffic of shoppers and their bags. He turned back to Ron. "Go get her, mate."

Ron ran to her, arms spread out wide. They clashed together, wrapped in a tight embrace. They looked good together, and Harry was very happy for them both.

Then, Hermione saw Harry.

"Harry! I missed you so much! Did you have a good summer? Did - did Ron tell you, a-about us? Harry, we don't want to make you mad, but we are happy together and -"

"Hermione, what are you talking about? I'm not mad. I'm very happy for you both." He said politely, and then added, "And I had a very good summer. The Dursley's didn't bother me at all." he stared at them for a moment, because they were looking at him in awe. "Alright. Why are you guys so surprised to see that I'm okay with you two being an item? I really am glad for you."

"Didn't you read the i'Daily Prophet'/i? They had some bad articles, Harry. Most of them were about you."

Harry gave her a look that said 'Yeah, what else is knew?' which consisted of the rolling of the eyes bit. Hermione went on.

"They said you were bisexual in one of the articles."

"How do they know ithat/i? I've never told anyone that before." Ron looked at him with his jaw dropped, while Hermione just stared, unsure of wither to go on. "What else, Hermione?"

"They said things like you had a huge crush on…on me and Draco Malfoy. But we don't believe it, Harry" She added very quickly, "But this news shocked the Wizarding World, and -"

"Hermione, it's…it's true. I'm bisexual. And it's very hard not to like you anymore." Hermione went crimson, and Harry thought he saw Ron flush. "And I just think that Draco has a nice body."

Harry looked at them both, and when the silence continued for more than a minute, Harry turned around and started to walk away, hands in the back pockets of his muggle jeans.

How could he think that they wanted a bisexual person for a friend? They obviously weren't raised like that. He walked all the way to Ollivanders before they caught up to him.

"Harry, why did you just leave like that?" Hermione panted, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Ron was right behind her. Harry refused to look at them, so he looked straight ahead before looking down at his shoes.

When she didn't walk away with Ron, he sighed. "I didn't think you wanted a bisexual person for a friend. I thought I scared you or something." Harry mumbled, wanting to be perfectly honest with his friends. He still wouldn't look at them.

"Oh, Harry. We don't care if you are bisexual or down right gay. We will always love you, Harry." Hermione said reassuringly.

Still refusing to meet her gaze, Harry muttered an, "Alright." to his shoes before Ron spoke up. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder again.

"So? Anywhere you want to visit before we take you home?"

"I'm going back to the Dursley's?" Harry said, his voice expressing his hurt.

"No, of course not. The Burrow is your home, mate." Ron explained. "That Hell House they keep you in isn't a home. It may be a house, but it is definitely inot/i your home." Harry smiled and told him to follow him to the new building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little ways down Diagon Alley, they stopped outside Flourish and Blotts. Hermione went straight inside for some reading materials, and Ron started inside too, when Harry pulled him back.

"Ron, you know I meant it when I told you I'm happy for you, right?" Ron nodded and they hugged for a moment, until Hermione came out, a pile of books stacked and following behind her.

She put her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "Harry James Potter, don't you dare think of stealing my boyfriend!" She smiled when she saw her teasing make his face blush crimson. Hermione continued to giggle as they walked further down the road.

"Here it is," Harry said proudly. "i'The Dueling Challenge'/i. Come on, guys! It will be fun!" Harry tugged on the sleeves of their clothed trying to drag them into the building.

"Harry," Ron sighed, "I can't duel. I have absolutely no experience with it. Maybe I'll have some luck this year at school, but I doubt it. Sorry."

Harry gave Hermione the puppy pout; sticking out his bottom lip and making his marvelous green eyes go wide. He knew she couldn't get out of it; she was the best witch in their class.

"Harry Potter, you are very lucky to have mastered that pout, you know." Hermione said with a smile.

They walked into the building, the scent of fresh-cut grass and cinnamon filled the air. On the walls were pictures of some great Wizarding Duels. They looked around for a while, then Harry and Hermione walked to the counter; Ron sat down in a chair by a window.

The assistant looked at them before speaking. "Who might you two be?" Harry noticed a certain swagger in his voice, which Harry wouldn't be able to match even when drunk. It kind of reminded him of Stan Shunpike…but Harry could tell the difference.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger." Harry said, and when the assistant went wide-eyed at him, Harry laughed softly.

"iThe Harry Potter/i?" Harry nodded. "Well, this is certainly a pleasure. And this must be your girlfriend!" he pointed to Hermione, "She is very lovely, Mr. Potter."

"Er, she's not my girlfriend. She's his." he pointed to Ron, who put a hand up to signal his relationship with Hermione was accurate. The assistant frowned.

"I am terribly sorry, Mr. Potter. My apologies. Now, would you and Miss Granger like one, two, or three duels? One is four Sickles, two are six Sickles, and three duels are nine Sickles. Which would you like?"

"We'll each have one, please." Harry said, and put down eight Sickles, enough for both he and Hermione.

"Harry, I have money. You don't have to pay for me." Hermione told him in a whisper, but he ignored her.

i'He must be paying because he dragged me into this.'/i she thought, and smiled at him.

"Alright, how old are you?" the assistant asked. "I need to put you into an age group. It isn't exactly fair for an eleven year old to go up against a thirty year old, is it?" He explained.

"We are both fifteen, sir." Hermione said shortly.

The assistant looked sternly at Harry and Hermione, as if trying to see if they were lying or not. He must have believed them, because his gaze was moved over to the pile of cards by the window. "The blue cards are for amateurs," he started, "the green are for novice opponents, and the red are for highly trained and experts. Which do you choose, Miss Granger?"

"I'll choose green," Hermione said, "I may be good, but I have never faced You-Know-Who repeatedly to gain experience." She looked at Harry and flashed a smart-arse grin at him.

"Right. Well, since I'm such an expert at fighting i'The Lord of Death'/i," Harry said sarcastically, "I'll take a red card."

Harry chose his card, and turned it over. It read:

i'Room 13; EXPERT'/i

He glanced at Hermione's card, and it said:

i'Room 27; NOVICE'/i

"Your respective partners are in the room waiting for you. Please enjoy yourselves. Oh, and one more thing. Do not attempt to use the three Unforgivable Curses; they won't work in your rooms."

The assistant exchanged glances with Harry and Hermione, and led them to a door. Inside, there was a hallway with more doors, every ten feet or so, on both sides. On the left, odd numbers counted up, and on the right, evens counted up.

Harry and Hermione walked side-by-side for a while, till they came outside Room 13. Hermione whispered, "Good luck, Harry. You'll do fine." She stood on tip-toe, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She made her way down the hall, and when she found her room, she went in.

Taking long, slow breaths to calm his nerves, Harry took out his wand and opened the door to Room 13. He walked in just far enough to close the door. When he turned around to face his opponent, he froze.

"Oh, isn't this my lucky day? Another chance to face 'The Boy Who Just Doesn't Give Up'." Draco Malfoy sneered at the raven-haired boy as Harry rolled his eyes. "What makes you think you are an expert, Potter? All those secret rendezvous' with the Dark Lord got your spirits high?"

"Please, Malfoy. You couldn't beat Neville Longbottom. And that's saying something." Harry laughed quietly, shaking his head. Draco went crimson.

"By the way, Malfoy, I noticed you called Voldemort 'The Dark Lord'. I thought only Death Eaters' called him that? And, you aren't seventeen. You couldn't have gotten 'The Dark Mark' yet, could you? No? Didn't think so. You are at the same level as I am, if not lower. Don't ever think you are better than me, Malfoy. Because you never will be."

If Draco was red before, he was ready to explode now. He looked at Harry and spoke. "We'll see who's the expert, Potter!" Draco bellowed through gritted teeth. He stood up and faced him, before pushing the chair sloppily back to the table.

Harry looked around the room; totally oblivious to the Malfoy Death Glare™ that Draco was shooting at him. There were tables and chairs, swords and chains, boxes, and… Merlin knows what's growling in those cages…and Harry thought how he could use the things to his advantage.

"Well, lets get this over with, Malfoy. I've got things to do today." Harry raised his emerald gaze to meet Draco's gray one.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes, hoping to see some emotion that his body wasn't showing anywhere else. Harry's knees weren't quivering, his breath wasn't ragged, and he wasn't sweating.

When Draco looked him in the eyes, however, he saw anger and determination. No fear. He looked deeper to find passion and understanding.

But, just as quick as he saw it, clouds seemed to roll over Harry's gaze and his eyes were as unreadable as his body language.

"Are you just going to stare at me? Or do you give up? I've got things to do, Malfoy."

They both raised their wands to the ready position, and waited. Draco, of course, threw the first spell.

i"Furunculous!"

"Protego! LocoMortor Mortis!"/i

"Ah!" Draco fell to the floor, with Harry laughing like there was no tomorrow. In his leg locker curse, Draco couldn't stand. i"Finite Incantium!"/i he muttered, then rose to face Harry again. He restarted the duel.

i"Expelliarmus!"/i Draco bellowed, but Harry dodged the beam of light.

That's when it dawned on Harry. He was a Parselmouth. If he used the same spell that Draco used on him in second year, he could tell it to attack Draco. But, what was the spell?

Draco was just standing now, breathing raggedly. "Are you just going to use your protection spell all day? Because I'm getting quite bored with you, Potter."

Harry just realized he was saying i'Protego'/i for the last seven or eight spells Draco used. He almost forgot it was Draco he was dueling, and he was going to say 'sorry'. Then, the spell came to his head.

He gave a smile to Draco, and then shouted,i "Serpensortia!"/i Just like last time, a snake came out of the end of Harry's wand. Immediately, it turned to Harry for instructions. In Parseltongue, Harry spoke.

i"Attack him. Do not kill him, just wound him."/i

The snake nodded, and then made her way to Draco. Harry looked at him, but he didn't see frightened. "Potter, you are pathetic. Did you know that to cast that spell, iyou have to be a Parselmouth?/i" Draco asked with a sneer.

Harry just stared. Then it clicked in his head. "Oh, shit." he muttered. "Well, that fits. You being a Parselmouth, I mean. Right up your alley isn't it, Malfoy? Related to Slytherin and Voldemort? Well, that just fucking figures." Harry exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

i"Stop. Do not attack me. It's Potter you want."/i Draco said, and it was obvious to Harry that he was not fluent in the language.

"Well, you aren't a professional in the language, are you Malfoy?" Harry said, and laughed.

"Don't play that with me, Potter. I'm not the one who got it because of a curse. Some people have to work for things. The way I see it, you got your little power, in exchange for your parents lives. So, I am quite lucky. I know the language, iand/i I have parents."

Draco knew exactly which buttons to press, and he was pressing Harry's most dangerous ones. Or so he thought.

Harry pretended to yawn. "Nice try, Malfoy. But I don't take your crap seriously anymore. I learned a valuable lesson over the summer, and well, it's going to take a lot more than your usual to provoke me, if it's even possible anymore." Harry smiled mockingly at Draco, then raised his hand. In an instant, the snake vanished.

Draco took a gasp. i'Oh great,'/i Draco thought. i'Harry can do wand-less magic. That is definitely not good.' /i

Harry smirked. He could read minds, which was another thing he found out that summer. He didn't dare tell a soul about this, but Draco already knew he could do wand-less magic. It wouldn't hurt; he could still do things without a spell or a wand, just by saying it inside his head.

He remembered a general expression of having one-up on someone. But Harry had like, eight-ups on Draco right now. Who knew what he could still figure out about his hidden powers?

Draco raised his wand, ready to say "Petrificus Totalus". Harry, seeing it coming, thought the same spell in his head, his wand not raised. He smirked again at his opponent. Then, he heard Draco yell.

i"Petrificus Totalus!"/i Harry, doing the curse in his head, saw Draco freeze where he was. He fell to the floor because of his posture. Harry was frozen, too, he realized, but he simply muttered the counter curse in his head. He walked over to Draco, kneeled down and spoke to him.

"Malfoy, there is so much you need to learn about me. I have found some of my hidden powers over the summer. Wand-less magic is just one of the things. You can never be prepared to face me in a duel, no matter how hard you try or how hard you train. I will always be…well, I'm eight steps ahead right now. Even with your pathetic excuse of knowledge of the Snake Language. Merlin only knows if I've got more to show for."

He paused and looked at Draco's frozen sneer. Harry played with some of Draco's short, mushroom-cut hair and moved it out of his face before continuing.

"Just know that you aren't even safe in your head anymore. Before you speak, I'll know what you are going to say. Before you move, I'll know where you are going. Be warned, Malfoy. You are definitely below me in power.

"You'd better wise up, Malfoy. Because this year and years to come, I can make your life a living Hell. And that's an understatement. Leave my friends and I alone. I kept you under the spell so you could hear me out. But, from this day forward, be afraid when you see me. My powers aren't limited like yours, Malfoy. Maybe someday, I'll explain them to you."

Harry put a finger to Draco's chest. "I could kill you right now, Malfoy. All I have to do is think it. Isn't that a lovely thought?" Harry smirked. i"Finite Incantium."/i He said dully. "You have been warned," Harry said as Draco sat up, and looked fearfully at Harry.

Harry stood and moved to the door. Draco, still on the ground, didn't even bother to stop him, as he was still looking wide-eyed at the raven-haired boy.

"Oh, one more piece of advice for you, iDraco/i." Harry said, and Draco felt a sensation go through him as Harry said his given name. "You might want to stop sneering and smirking so much. Mostly because you look so much hotter with out them on your face," Harry mentioned as Draco flushed, "and your face just might be stuck like that. Believe me, I definitely like your face better without a smirk - if only you could learn to smile."

Draco stared at the raven-haired boy leaving the room. i"Shit! There is no way he can know that I thought of him before! I definitely don't love him, but I have thought about him…he can't have known about that…could he?"/i Harry went back to the front room to see reporters for every magazine and newspaper of the Wizarding World waiting for his entrance. They were blocking the doorway, so he had to talk to them. Harry sighed and let them commence questioning him. He didn't need the money they were stuffing in his hands and pockets to make him talk, but accepted it anyway.

After twenty minutes, he had enough for two Firebolts'. He decided that Hermione and Ron were going to have a very happy Christmas this year. After another half hour, and bulging pants pockets full of galleons of bribe money, Harry made his way outside.

Hermione and the Weasley's were waiting for Harry. They greeted him and asked how it went. Harry told the family it was fine, that his opponent was Draco, and that he won.

When he got some alone time with Ron and Hermione, he said, "Lets' just say Draco won't be bothering us this year. Or ever again for that matter. And if he does, even if I'm not around, let me know and he will pay for it." Neither of his friends questioned his statement.

He took Ron and Hermione to the ice-cream shop, and Hermione was telling about her fight with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione won, of course, but she thought the boys would like to hear who her opponent was.

After Hermione was through, Ron turned to Harry. "Mate, what were you doing with the reporters? I thought you hated interviews." Ron said; his face scrunched up in a quizzical look.

"I never pass up a chance to make Draco look bad. Besides," Harry pulled out the many bags of galleons and lay them on the table. Hermione and Ron went wide-eyed. "You guys are in for a treat when Christmas comes around. I have enough here for four Firebolts and then some." He smiled at them, shifted all the galleons into two bags, and put them back into his pockets. "So? What kind of ice-cream do you want? My treat."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last month at The Burrow was amazing as ever. Ron and Hermione snogged every chance they got, which was usually in Ron's room at night. Harry started sleeping in Ginny's room to let the lovers have there wicked way with each other. Mrs. Weasley would pop her top if she learned that her son became a snog machine. Harry chuckled at the idea.

Fred and George came home for about two weeks. Business was booming at their joke shop, so the twins in question brought Harry a small fortune worth of things from the shop for him.

At supper one night, Harry came clean with his 'family'. He told them about how he gave Fred and George his Tri-Wizard Tournament earnings from fourth year. No one could believe this, but everyone finally accepted it.

Along with so much more, Fred and George gave Harry three Hinky-Puffs, which were little living balls of fluff that ate seeds. A purple one, a pink one, and a blue one with green spots.

Harry remembered Ginny wanting one, so at bedtime that night, he brought them into their room. He put the purple and the blue/green one in the cage designed for them, and walked over to Ginny's bed with the pink one.

"Ginny," Harry said, not at all scared or worried.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"I was hoping you would accept this Hinky-Puff and agree to be my girlfriend. Only if you want to," he added quickly, "Even if you don't want to date me, you can still have the Hinky-Puff." he smiled at her. Her eyes started to mist over.

"Oh, Harry. Of course I'll be your girlfriend. Does the Hinky-Puff have a name?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

"No. As soon as I saw her, I knew that I would give her to you, so I didn't bother with a name." She patted a spot on her bed for him to sit, and he did so. "Do you like her?"

"Very much. I don't know what I'll call her, though." Ginny sat there for a moment before starting again. "I think I'll name her 'Bubble Gum'. Gum for short." she said. Ginny giggled, and Harry bent down to kiss her.

Their lips met hesitantly at first, but then she felt Harry's tongue on her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She opened them immediately, and felt the soft, teasing strokes of his tongue on hers.

He placed a hand behind her neck; drawing her closer. Ginny moaned softly into his mouth, and placed her hands on his back. When he drew back for some much needed air, she blushed a little and smiled. He smiled as well.

"Oh, Harry." she said dreamily. "You have no idea how long I've waited for that." She was going to say more, but figured her kiss would give it away anyway. Ginny leaned in so close to him, she was teasing his lips with her breath. Harry - a hand still behind her neck - pushed her the extra inch.

When there lips met again, there was more passion. Her hands explored his body, crawling under his shirt and feeling his muscular stomach under her finger tips. Harry's tongue was searching and figuring out her mouth; he was sure he could have described her dental record with little or no difficulty.

Their eyes were closed, but they seemed to know exactly where everything was. She pulled back this time and stared at his big, green emerald eyes.

"Wow," was all he managed to say. She blushed at the thought that her touch could invoke him so much. He smiled and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She kissed him again, and her fingers started to outline his muscles on his stomach, making him gasp in pleasure. His mouth left hers to explore her neck. Ginny tugged on his shirt and finally pulled it off, and ran her fingers up and down his sides.

Harry nibbled and bit softly on her neck, leaving dim red marks. She leaned back on her bed, pulling him with her to lie on top of her. His abuse to her neck continued, while occasionally stealing kisses from her mouth, making her moan and shiver with pleasure.

"Harry," Ginny gasped. She was out of breath and flushed.

His head was still buried in her neck, but he managed to murmur a small "Hmmm?" before continuing his business.

"The door isn't locked, Harry. What if someone comes in? My mom would flip her lid if she walked in here with you shirtless on top of me." Ginny giggled a very sexy giggle, to Harry it was, at least, and he brought his head up to kiss her full on the mouth again.

He grabbed his wand and set a locking spell and a silencing spell, just incase. He dropped his wand back on the nightstand, and sat back down on the edge of her bed, face in his hands.

Ginny sat up on her elbows. "Are you alright? You - you didn't have to stop, you know." She said while blushing. Harry looked at her and smiled. He was about to kiss her again, when Mrs. Weasley's voice came through the door.

"Harry? Ginny? Time for bed, dears!"

He took his wand again, muttered the counter curse to the silencing charm, and talked through the door.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. See you in the morning."

Harry looked over at Ginny, and then kissed her again. He got up to go to his bed when a hand grabbed his arm.

"You can sleep with me, Harry." Ginny purred. Harry almost melted at the sound of her voice. He hesitated a second, then climbed in next to her.

They snuggled for a while, only minor kisses and yawns. Ginny could smell Harry. He smelt like apples, strawberries, and fresh air, mixed with some dust from the house. She thought he smelt wonderful.

After an hour and a half, she noticed Harry wasn't sleeping either. She propped herself up on an elbow, and looked at him. He still had his daily clothes on, and she hers.

"Harry, do you want to get into your pajamas? I'm sure you'll feel better, and more comfortable." Ginny insisted, rubbing his chest with her hand. He nodded and climbed out of bed. Grabbing his pajama bottoms, he glared at her.

"Are you going to watch me undress, Ginny?" he said in a playful tone. She was staring, before she realized what he said. She blushed crimson, and turned her head. He was done in a second, and then he turned around so she could get into her own.

They crawled back into bed, and Harry kissed her. Wrapping her arms around his bare chest, Ginny could feel his heart beating. They were so close; she hadn't time to believe it was real.

Every single girl at Hogwarts wanted him as their boyfriend - even some of the boys, too - but she got him. Even if it didn't last for very long, she was Harry's for a little while. She was the luckiest girl in the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A big thanks goes out to Oliver1234 (on AFF) for showing me how to italicize my words. THANK YOU!

Okay, so go easy on me, this is my first ff! Please don't flame me about the slash, (even though there isn't any yet) because I warned you.

Read and Review, please. I really want to know how I did with this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, and therefore do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own this plot. Please do not sue, because all I can give you is a stick of sugarfree gum (which i want...MINE!). Enjoy/i

Warning: This is Slash (meaning M/M relationships, for you newbies.) And the slash pairing WILL be Draco/Harry. Yes, this story does contain Het, (M/F relationships) such as Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and a little Draco/Pansy, Harry/Pansy. Don't like? Don't read. Send me a flamer, if you want, but I warned you fair and square about the Slash. If you are one of those ppl that send me a flamer, i will put it on the site so everyone can see how lame you are that you didn't read the Warning.

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Dracosdesire, for making sure all of my sentances flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and i will be sure to slap her. Thx!

A/N: Yes, this story has a plot. It was meant to. I'm hoping to start a PWP soon, but I'm already in the middle of writing five stories, so give me time! Sheesh... lol jk. If you have any questions or comments about my story, leave me a comment and I'll get back to you as soon as possible...Gosh, I sound just like an answering machine ::makes retarted face:: Ok, so...on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter: 2

The next day, Harry and Ginny went to breakfast hand-in-hand. Mrs. Weasley noticed and asked what it was about. Harry spoke up first.

"Mrs. Weasley, I asked Ginny to be my girlfriend last night. She accepted." he smiled, and leaned down to kiss her full on the lips with her mom watching, to prove it and to show Ginny was happy with him. Mrs. Weasley got teary eyed and came over to him, throwing him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you. Ginny has dreamed of this you know, Harry. I am sure you have made her very happy." It was Harry's Birthday, so she smiled and went back to making his birthday breakfast.

About five minutes later, Ron and Hermione came down, joined at the lips. Hermione pulled away just as they came into view of Mrs. Weasley. They sat down, and Ron noticed Harry and Ginny still holding hands under the table.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "Alright. What's going on, mate? You and Ginny a couple, now are you?" he laughed quietly and when Harry nodded, he went crimson. "No way! Good for you! She has -"

"I know, I know. 'She has dreamed about this'. I know. I'm just really happy with her. I gave her my pink Hinky-Puff last night and asked then if she would be my girlfriend. After I offered, the only thing she could say was 'Does the Hinky-Puff have a name?'"

Everyone laughed and enjoyed breakfast after that. Suddenly, an owl came in threw the window, and Harry noticed it as a Hogwarts owl. Through his mind, Harry started talking to the owl.

i'Come here, you.'/i Harry said to the pretty barn owl. i'I'll take the letter. Have some breakfast, girl.'/i

Doing as was told, the owl landed in front of Harry, and he immediately started to take off the letter. The owl began to eat Harry's eggs off his plate.

"Well, what's it say, Harry?" Ron asked with food in his mouth.

Harry read it twice before repeating it to the Weasley's. "Well, I don't know what to make of it…I don't know if it is a bad thing or a good thing. But, here it is:

i'Harry Potter and The Weasley's and Company,

Due to recent events, Hogwarts will be opened up a month earlier than expected. This has nothing to do with You-Know-Who,/i (the paper actually said 'Voldemort' but Harry spared the Weasley's from the name.)i but a matter with the Hogwarts Express. It will be needed by the Durmstrang Academy for September, so all students must be at Hogwarts earlier.

The train will leave at two o'clock on Saturday, August first. Please be on it; I don't think the Whomping Willow can take many more cars./i (at this, Harry noticed Ron flush and put his head on the table saying something that sounded like 'Leave it to Dumbledore to remind them of that.')i If you have yet to go to Diagon Alley, transportation can be made from Hogwarts.

Please also note, that classes will not resume until regular; September second. With these thoughts in mind, have a nice evening and I look forward to seeing you in the great hall for The Sorting. We have a few awards to hand out; it's looking to be a favorable treat.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.'"/i

"A whole month at Hogwarts, with no classes!" Ron exclaimed. "This will be great! To bad you guys aren't coming back, though." he said to Fred and George, but they just looked at each other and smiled. They left the room after that, to go to their room to - what others could only assume - make more jokes for their shop.

The day progressed rather bluntly. Ron, Fred, Harry, George, and Ginny all played Quidditch for a while, and Hermione read about Ancient Runes.

They had decided, after they received the letter, that Harry was going to have a big Birthday Party at Hogwarts, because of the time off.

Soon, dinner time came around. After dinner, Harry and Ginny were the first to excuse themselves and make their way upstairs.  
When they got into the room, Harry performed the two spells again, after telling Mrs. Weasley she wouldn't have to tell them to go to sleep. He walked to where Ginny was, put his hands on her hips, and pulled her into a tight embrace. He pressed his lips gently to hers and waited to see if she wanted more. Her sharp intake of breath moments later told him 'yes'.

Once again, he opened his mouth and pressed his tongue to her lips. When the kiss deepened, he picked her up so she was straddling his hips. Harry took here over to the bed, and softly laid her on it. After taking off his shirt and shoes, Harry laid on her and kissed her passionately, breathing in her sweet scent.

Ginny moved to his neck, and kissed it while Harry whispered her name quietly. He was soaking up the embrace, when Ginny stopped her abuse on his neck and laid her head on the pillow, cupping his head in her hands.

"Do you want to go further, Harry?" she purred in his ear. Harry melted this time; he didn't expect her to say that. He wasn't a virgin, but he was wanting this pretty badly from the start.

He respected that she was only fifteen, so she probably didn't want the relationship to increase so fast. But now, well, she obviously wanted it too, right?

"Ginny, I don't want you to do anything that you might regret later or aren't ready for." he said politely. "I don't want you to think you have to do this for me. I - I can wait you know." he smiled at her, and she seemed to take this into consideration.

"Harry, I'm ready. And what would I have to regret? I won't regret any of this," she said reassuringly. "Even if we don't work out." She raised her mouth to his lips once more, and he kissed her for a minute before breaking away.

"You are sure, Ginny?" When she nodded, Harry felt his heart drop. He quickly added, "If I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, will you tell me? You won't hold back your feelings just if it looks like I'm having a good time will you?" She nodded for the first question, and then shook her head 'No.' for the last.

Harry kissed her hungrily, and she him. He started to pull her blouse from her skirt she was wearing, and once it came loose, he let his hands explore her stomach, around her breasts and let them fall into place on her back.

Ginny let out a small moan when Harry touched her breasts, even through her bra she could feel the heat from his hands on her soft body. He was straddling her on the bed, and when his hands got to her back, they started fumbling with the bra clasp.

Harry forgot the clasp for a moment, and tried to take off her shirt, needing to feel skin-on-skin contact. He pulled it over her head, and quickly leaned against her on the bed, kissing her neck.

His hands found her back again, and got the clasp undone. Ginny was still partially wearing the bra, just enough so she wasn't exposed. Harry snaked his hands around to the front to caress her. She gasped when his hands found their destination.

Ginny's fingers slid slightly into Harry's pants, making him groan. She felt a spurge of excitement coursing through her body. She slipped further in, laying her hands on his boxers. He broke their kiss for a second to take off his pants and tug on hers. She arched her back for easier access, and Harry felt his lower half starting to loose control.

He tried to tell himself this might not even go as far as he hopes, because if Ginny asks him to stop, he's going to stop. In nothing but his boxers, and Ginny in nothing but her panties and unclasped bra, Harry was starting to feel anxious.

When he lay back down, he knew she could feel his erection against her thigh. He wanted her to feel it. He wanted her to know how she made him feel. Harry stopped for a brief second, and looked at her.

"You're still alright? Nothing moving to fast?" he asked worriedly. He knew what he wanted the answer to be, but he needed the truth.

"No, Harry. I'm fine." she smiled what she hoped was a sexy smile. It must have been, because Harry lay back down on her and slid fingertips inside her panties, the other hand going under her bra again.

She moaned quietly and wrapped her arms around his middle. Allowing her hands to travel up and down his back, she let them drift farther down. Ginny gently put her fingers inside his boxers. Harry moaned.

"Ginny?" he asked suddenly.

She was scared he wanted to stop, but answered anyway with a small, "What?"

"Are we going to…you know, are we going to make love?" he asked, face still buried deeply in her neck. Ginny felt herself redden.

"I want to, Harry. I really do. But if you don't want -" she was cut off when Harry took her into a deep kiss.

"I do." He moaned dreamily. "I do, but I think you should top."

"What? Harry, I have no experience. I don't know-"

"I don't have any experience either - well, besides…you know." she smiled sadly and nodded. "But that way you know how much you can take. I will top, if you don't want to, but I thought I'd give you the choice."

"Harry, I don't know. I think you should top. And don't worry about hurting me, I'll tell you if it's too much, alright?" He nodded and pulled off her panties and bra.

She was naked in front of Harry Potter.

Harry gently let his hands roam over her figure; from her legs to her hips, from her stomach to her breasts. "You're beautiful." he breathed. She blushed again and sighed when he touched her so lightly.

Harry pulled off his boxers and Ginny gasped. He wasn't at all what she expected; bigger actually. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Then, she just stared.

Harry raised his hand to his trunk.

i"Accio Oil!"/i he said, and Ginny noticed he could do magic without his wand. When he grabbed the oil from the air and opened it, Ginny could already smell the honey odor coming out. "This will make your first time hurt less." Harry explained. He squirted it on his fingers, then on his erection. "I'm going to put a finger inside you, Ginny. I just want you to get used to it before anything bigger." He winked at her and she sighed.

He put more oil on his index finger, and slid it gently into Ginny. She moaned with delight. He stuck two fingers, which made her come just a little bit. When he stuck three in, she moaned loudly.

"Are you hurting, Ginny?" he asked hurriedly, but he didn't remove his fingers. She shook her head 'No'. "Alright. Are you ready? I'm going to do this unexpectedly, so be aware."

He leaned down, so every part of himself was touching her, and then kissed her lips. He ran a hand through her hair, and waited for the right time. He sat up partially, and made a trail of kisses down her stomach. Harry straddled her again, and very easily, put the head of his penis inside her.

She moaned like hell after that. He pushed in his whole length, listening to her gasps and moans. His thrusts were easy, and very patient, but he soon thrust harder, faster, more demanding.

Never leaving her, he put her on top to await climax. She rocked gently back and forth, and took pleasure hearing him moan because of her.

Right before his climax, he shifted on top again, and continued his thrusts. Her moans helped, and he tried to warn her before he came.

Feeling all of his muscles tense, Harry thrust once more deep inside Ginny. Within succession of each other, Harry and Ginny panted each others names while they came.

Ginny cried out when she felt hot liquid shoot into her. She was flushed and out of breath. He started to pull out, when she stopped him.

"No, Harry. Let's sleep like this." Harry thought about refusing, but gave her the pleasure of being filled through the night. He rolled over so she was on top, which was a bit more comfortable. She laid her head on his stomach, and kissed his chest lightly. "Thank you, Harry. Happy Birthday." she whispered, palm now rubbing the spot where she kissed. She and Harry fell asleep together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, this came for you this morning." Ginny said.

He was still asleep, and naked, in Ginny's bed. She went over to the night stand, grabbed her wand and muttered a cleaning spell. Ginny walked seductively over to the bed, note still in her hand, and sat with a leg on either side of his waist. Harry sat up and kissed her. He broke away to ask about the letter.

"It doesn't say who from. Maybe it will say on the inside." She kissed him again and stroked his hair while he opened the note.

i'Potter-

I'll see you on the train. You have some /ithingsi to explain.

Draco Malfoy'/i

He read the letter to himself, but when Ginny tried to read it, he shifted and kissed her full on the lips. She didn't question this motion, just leant into the feeling of his lips on hers.

Suddenly, the door burst open, but they didn't hear it. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that they stopped kissing. Harry looked up to find Ron in the doorway, smirking.

Harry pulled the sheets up to cover his naked arse, and reddened at Ron's presence.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt, but…seeing this scene makes me think something went on in this room last night. Something…ierotic/i."

Harry swallowed hard. "So what if it did, Ron?" he asked irritably. "You're her brother, not her mom!"

"Shall I get Mother, Ginny? Wouldn't she like to see this?" Ron asked with an evil grin on his face.

Harry shut his eyes. He felt clothes wrap around him and he let the covers fall, revealing a blue polo tank top and a pair of denim blue jeans.

"How did you do ithat/i?" Ron asked. He looked rather white compared to his hair.

"I can do things with out my wand or a spell, Ron." Harry said coolly. "And I don't want to talk about anything besides breakfast." Harry added quickly.

He turned back to Ginny, who wasn't the least bit stunned that he changed with out a wand or physical labor. He pulled her close and snogged her again, with Ron watching.

Ron scrunched his nose in disgust, and cleared his throat again. "The Hogwarts Express leaves in three hours. Do you two lovers plan to be on it?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, but neither blushed. They nodded at Ron. Ginny slid off of Harry, making sure to cause him friction. He moaned and slid off the bed himself. She left the room and Ron stared at Harry.

"You did it, didn't you? You shagged my sister!" Ron didn't look furious - on the contrary, he looked more like playful with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes, Ron. I did." Harry said shortly.

"I knew it! So…how was it?" Ron arched his eyebrows into his hairline.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I want you to tell me."

"She was a great shag, Ron. But I still like her, so I'm not going to dump her if that's what you are thinking."

"No, I just wanted to know if your first time was pleasurable." He said, half smiling. Harry raised an eyebrow, and Ron flushed. "Well, I mean…" he stuttered. "You know; being on top...being dominant...?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much." Harry answered, rolling his eyes. "Now, does your mom have breakfast, or do I have to go into details about last night?"

"Breakfast is ready." Ron said quickly, trying to get the nauseous look of his face. They went to the kitchen with the others. On the way down, Ron asked what the note was about, and who it was from. Apparently, he saw Ginny with it.

"Really, Ron. Give Harry some privacy." Hermione's voice rang.

"Right. Sorry, mate." Ron said. He looked a little pale, but Harry thought of a number of reasons why. Ron sat down next to Hermione, and started to fill his plate with sausages.

Harry snuck his head in between them both and whispered, "So. What did iyou/i love monkeys do last night? Because I heard noises and they were idefinitely/i not snores."

They both blushed madly as Ron whispered to Hermione, "I thought you put silencing charms on my room!"

"I did, Ron, I swear! How did you hear something, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry turned to them and smiled. "I didn't." he said simply. The truth was, he found that memory in Ron's head. "But the way you are acting now, I guess you've spilled the beans."

Harry whispered in Ron's ear, "I guess Ginny wasn't the only one to lose her virginity last night, is she?" Ron blushed and shook his head while he whispered a small 'No'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boarding the train was the same as last year, except Ron and Hermione had prefect duties. Now that Harry had a girlfriend, he didn't mind so much being away from his friends. The station was busy and packed with tons of students and their luggage.

Everyone boarded the train, and he and Ginny found an empty compartment at the end, and took it. They closed the door, and Harry sat at a window seat.

Ginny sat on him, legs on either side. She cupped his head and kissed his lips slowly; teasingly. This time, she requested entrance into Harry's mouth. Harry knowingly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back.

They kissed non-stop for what seemed to be an eternity. No words were exchanged; no words had to be exchanged. They knew exactly what the other wanted.

The compartment door slid open, but they didn't hear it or didn't want to hear it. They just sit there, happy in their own little bubble.

"Well, if this isn't a happy sight." Draco drawled sarcastically as he walked into the room and took a seat opposite of Harry and Ginny. They broke the kiss when they heard his voice.

Harry closed his eyes as he sighed exasperatedly, and leaned his head back on the seat. "Ginny, may I have a moment with Malfoy, please?" he asked in what he hoped was a regretful tone. She looked questionably at him, but he simply muttered, "It's okay, Ginny. I'll be done soon."

He smiled at her and she hesitantly left the compartment, while shooting a death glare at Draco. When she walked out, Draco closed the door. He faced Harry.

"Well, what is it, Malfoy? I thought I explained pretty well when you were under the spell. I know it doesn't effect your hearing."

"Remember when you said, i'Maybe someday, I'll explain them to you.'/i? Well, you are going to explain your new 'powers'. And today's the day."

"What makes you so sure, Malfoy? Maybe I don't want to tell you what I could do to you with out you knowing it. At least, not right now. I think I'll tell you when I feel like it."

"Come on, Potter. I thought you were a sport. Why won't you tell me? It'll still give you the…eight-ups on me. What's your deal?"

"My ideal/i, Malfoy," Harry exaggerated the word 'deal', "is that you could run to Snape with your story of how I can torture you. And, he'll believe you. Can't have that, can we?"

"If I promise -"

"Malfoy, I don't trust your word farther than your magic limit is. And you know," Harry smiled, "that's not really far."

"What could be so bad that you can't tell me, Potter?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry's previous statement.

"It's not just you - although you aren't on my top one imillion/i people to tell - I haven't told anyone. You and Ginny are the only people alive that know my power of wand-less magic, and you have probably guessed two others of my many talents."

Draco stared at the once-fragile boy. He wondered what the other two powers he was supposed to know.

i"You don't know. Well, maybe this will clear up one of them, if not both."/i Harry's voice was inside Draco's head. He looked over at Harry, who was smirking. He didn't talk. i"I can read your thoughts, Malfoy. I know what you are thinking. I can see your memories. I know what you are worried about, and what scares you, now. You aren't safe anymore." /i

Draco's mind was buzzing out of control. He didn't know what to think. He didn't iwant/i to think. Harry was right; he wasn't safe anymore.

Harry began to look at some of Draco's dreams just to tease him. i"Wow. You have some pretty sick fantasies, Malfoy. Is…is that /iMEi? Merlin do you have issues."/i Harry said after seeing a particular fantasy where he and Draco were in a very…ipromising/i position.

"POTTER! KNOCK THAT OFF!" Draco said loudly through gritted teeth. "Besides, if what I've read in the i'Daily Prophet'/i is true, you think about me, too." he said coolly, regaining some of his lost composure.

i"Oh, please. Even if I do find your body to be hott, your attitude needs rearranging. Honestly. You are such a poncey git."/i

Draco stared wide-eyed at the raven-haired Adonis.

i"Anyway, my other power, that any normal human would have realized, is that not only can I do wand-less magic, Malfoy, I don't need a spell either. Remember when I told you I could kill you? I don't need a killing curse. I could just think of you dieing and you would. Naturally, I could bring you back to life, too. That's going to be a big help in The War, don't you think? But there is so much more. I really don't think you are ready for all eight at once. You know three so far/i(Wand-less magic, Spell-less magic, and Mind Reading.) iand maybe I'll tell you more of them when I think you are wise enough to realize that I'm stronger than Voldemort himself."/i

Draco stood up, and looked at Harry. He thought in his head, i"I hope you know this isn't the end, Potter. I will figure out your other powers. Mark my…thoughts."/i

With that in mind - literally - Draco left the compartment. Ginny came in not so long after. She must have been close by waiting for him to leave.

"What was that all about, love?" She purred as she sat back down on Harry's lap.

"Nothing really, Ginny. Draco is still sore about the duel." he only half-lied, then smiled at her. She started to kiss him when Hermione and Ron strode in the room. They both looked up at them.

"Oh, don't stop on our account." Ron said faintly. "We were thinking the same thing." He sat down with Hermione and started to kiss her. Ginny and Harry shrugged and resumed their exploration of each others throats.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before the feast started, though after the sorting, Dumbledore stood up and quieted the staff and students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" the Headmaster said. "As most of you are fully aware, our Head Boy and Girl have graduated. And so, we need others! Now, usually only seventh years are permitted to be Head Boys and Girls, but the staff and I have decided to block that rule for this year. Along with the new Head Boy and Girl, we have other awards to hand out, and two students to welcome back to our halls. So, I'll start with the Head Boy and Girl.

"This years Head Girl is…Cho Chang!" a number of squeals went out as Cho stood up to gain recognition. The cheering didn't subside as Dumbledore continued.

"And, the new Head Boy, for this year and next, is…Harry Potter!" this time, everyone in the hall got silent. Harry stood up slowly, and everyone was on their feet making their way over to the Gryffindor table.

With the exception of most the Slytherins, of course, although Pansy Parkinson was throwing herself at him. Ginny didn't like this too much, so when Pansy tried to kiss Harry, Ginny turned Pansy on her heel and punched her square in the jaw.

The Great Hall went deadly silent.

"Er…for future warning," Harry said loudly, staring down at Pansy with a worried expression on his face, "I'm currently in a relationship with Ginny at the moment, and she is rather…possessive." Some people laughed, while other looked hurt. The Number One Sexiest Guy at Hogwarts - tied with Draco Malfoy, of course - had been claimed.

Slowly, all the students returned to their seats and Dumbledore resumed.

"Yes, well done, Harry. Now, I have to announce the Quidditch Captains, but as it is, I don't have any idea who they are. I am about to call on the assistance from a student to help me with this. Will Mr. Harry Potter please join me at the front?"

Everyone turned to Harry again. He rose steadily from his chair, aware that everyone was gazing at him. When he was at the front of the entire school, Dumbledore continued.

"Thank you, Harry. Now, if the rumors are true, which I believe they are, you can produce a Patronus?" "Yes, sir." Harry said loudly, so the whole school could hear him. They all gasped. Harry smiled.

"And, is it also true that you can regularly change your Patronus, so that is not always on one animal?" Dumbledore prodded.

"Yes, sir." Harry repeated, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. He was looking into the faces of his classmates. The expressions were priceless. Some had their jaw down to the floor. Others were looking murderous - though that was mostly just the Slytherins.

"I see. Just a few more questions, Harry." the Headmaster said. "Can your Patronus stay out for as long as you want, until you call them back? Meaning to say, can they last forever?"

Harry looked out to the school before speaking. They were all on the edge of their seats. "Yes, sir." Harry said again, and all of a sudden, the Great Hall was in a state of shock.

Everyone started talking, saying things like, "Oh, Merlin! He must be really powerful!" and, "Powerful? He's really ihott!/i" but Dumbledore quieted them again.

"And now, I will ask Mr. Potter to do a very special thing, indeed." he turned to Harry, but still was facing the school at the same time. "Harry, can you use your Patronus to choose Quidditch Captains?"

Harry nodded. "I suppose so, sir. If I told them to." Everyone was still gasping at him.

"Excellent. Now, may I have everyone from the Slytherin Quidditch Team please stand up?" The did so. "Harry, please change the shape of your Patronus to a different animal for each house. You can choose the animal you find best suiting."

Harry nodded and looked out to the Slytherins. He grabbed his wand, and pointed it to the space by his feet.

i"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"/i Harry bellowed, and a long, silvery snake shot out of the tip of his wand with a blinding light. Several people gasped in shock.

Harry kneeled down to the snake, and said, "Please go to the Slytherin table and choose the best person to be Quidditch Captain. Only choose from the people standing." The snake did as was told and slithered to the table. Gliding past people, it came to stop at…

"Draco Malfoy! Congratulations. In addition to becoming Slytherin Quidditch Captain, you also have yourself a pet. That snake will stay with you as long as Mr. Potter doesn't call it back. If you choose not to want it, please tell Harry so he can banish it."

Harry did this for the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too, the Ravenclaws Patronus being a Diricawl - what muggles thought were Dodo's until they 'went extinct'; unaware that Diricawl's can vanish upon will.

The Hufflepuffs was a Kneazle; similar to Hermione's, but slightly bigger. Finally, they made it to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

Before Harry could summon Prongs, Dumbledore interrupted. "Before we go on, I need to welcome back the two students who are here to finish their seventh year here. Please give a warm welcome back, to Fred and George Weasley!"

Fred and George made their way past the doors to the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. It made sense to Harry, now. Fred and George were on the team as Beaters, so one could very well get chosen as Captain.

"Now, will everyone from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team please rise? Thank you. Continue, Harry."

i"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"/i Harry bellowed again, and Prongs came out. Several people 'Awed' at the stag, so Dumbledore interrupted again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think Mr. Potter may inform you of why a stag is his normal Patronus. Harry."

Harry took a deep breath. Prongs nudged his arm. He turned and smiled at the stag, and then turned back to the school.

"When my father went to school here," He began, "He was an unregistered Animagus. His Animagus form was a stag. I call my Patronus 'Prongs' because that was my fathers nickname, given to him by: Remus Lupin, also known as Moony," A slight gasp from the students, "Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, and…my godfather, Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot." Now everyone was talking loudly about Harry being related to Sirius Black. Dumbledore took care of that immediately.

"Thank you for clearing that up, Harry. Please continue."

"Prongs, I need you to pick someone from the standing Gryffindors, including me, for who is best for Quidditch Captain. Don't be biased, alright, dad?" Harry smiled at the stag as it cuddled it's head into Harry's neck. Prongs nodded and made his way to the Gryffindor table. Many people touched and petted him as he walked by. Once he made his way around the table, he went back over to Harry and sat down.

"Congratulations, Mr. Harry Potter, of being made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!" the Great Hall broke out into cheers and applauses as Harry beamed at them, smile growing from ear to ear. "Now, Harry, you may sit down with Prongs."

The rest of the dinner was people petting Prongs, questioning him about his fathers friends, and congratulations on everything. First, being Head Boy, then to being Quidditch Captain, and finally his special Patronus Power.

He let his eyes wander over to the Slytherin table where he saw Draco showing off his Ashwinder Snake with a small smile forming on his face when he saw Harry watching him. He then looked at Pansy.

Parkinson was winking at him a lot. Whenever she did this, he would pull Ginny closer. The more he pulled Ginny closer, the farther Pansy spread her legs under the table.

Finally, Harry got fed up with her, so he pulled Ginny to him and kissed her for well over a minute. When he looked back, she was still looking at him, but she was sliding her hand up Draco's thigh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After supper, Harry took Ginny to his Head Boy room. He locked his door - with a real lock - and started to kiss and undress Ginny. There was a knock on the door.

Harry reluctantly got up and opened the door - shirtless - to find Seamus Finnegan with a roll of parchment. "Oh, what have we here? Who's in your bed tonight, Harry? Hmmm? Is it Ginny? Or did you go and find Parkinson?"

"Sorry, Seamus, but I don't kiss and tell…or shag and tell for that matter…with out my partners consent. So what do you want?"

"This is from an unknown source. Of course, I tried to read it, but it has been jinxed so only you can open it. Damn magic…but, I have things to do. See you, Harry. Oh, and have fun." Seamus winked, and went down the stairs.

Shutting the door, Harry threw the parchment on his nightstand and made his way over to Ginny. She was already in nothing but her bra and panties, and Harry took off his pants on the way there, leaving nothing between then but two layers of cotton. Two ithin/i layers of cotton.

Harry lay on top of Ginny, as he took off her bra; he tried something he didn't yesterday. He bent his head down to her neck, nibbling softly, and making his way to her chest. When he got there, he sucked gently on her breasts. Her moans elicited through her body, and Harry felt his cock twitch when she moaned so pleasantly.

He started a trail of kisses down her stomach again, before pulling of her bottoms when she arched her back.

He got the oil, and spread it evenly around himself. When he slid into her, she moaned just to see accomplishment on his face; it was a major turn on. He thrust harder than yesterday, so she groaned louder and longer.

When Harry finally came, Ginny shrieked as his hot liquid filled her insides.

He went back to sucking on her skin, while whispering her name quietly. He let her lay on top for a while, and she rocked sometimes, causing her breasts to sway back and forth. He arched into her, causing her to moan more.

When Ginny finally pulled off of Harry to take a shower, he looked at the letter that had come earlier. It read:

i'Potter-

You will explain it to me. Pick the time and place most comfortable with your schedule and I'll be there. I want to learn more of what I'm up against in the years to come. By the way, thanks for the snake. I named her Ash.

Draco Malfoy'/i

"My arse 'I'll set a time'." Harry breathed.

"Harry? Come on, love! Lets' take a shower." Ginny called from the bathroom. Harry got up and made his was to the bathroom door. When he entered, steam filled his nose and his glasses got fogged up. Ginny giggled and removed them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so go easy on me, this is my first ff! Yes, I know Harry and Ginny's sex is bad, but it's supposed to be...just how do you think Draco's supposed to compare if Ginny and Harry were really good together? Hmmmm? lol.

Read and Review, please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, and therefore do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own this plot. Please do not sue, because all I can give you is a stick of sugarfree gum (which i want...MINE!). Enjoy!

Warning: This is Slash and the slash pairing WILL be Draco/Harry. Yes, this story does contain Het, (M/F relationships) such as Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and a little Draco/Pansy. Don't like? Don't read. Send me a flamer, if you want, but I warned you fair and square about the Slash. If you are one of those ppl that send me a flamer, i will put it on the site so everyone can see how lame you are that you didn't read the Warning.

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Draco's Desire (On AFF), for making sure all of my sentances flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and i will be sure to slap her. Thx!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Powers

Draco walked along the corridors before breakfast on Monday, August 3rd. He stopped just short of the entrance to the Great Hall, and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. He could usually do what he wanted; feel what he wanted. But not anymore. Now a days, Draco had to be careful of his actions, because of Harry's mind-reading arse always breaking into Draco's thoughts.

Draco walked into the Great Hall and made his way over to the Slytherin table. He sat down and started to put food on his plate, when he thought to himself.

i"Potter? Hello? Can you hear me, Potter?"/i

Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table where Harry was kissing his girlfriend. He pulled away and looked at Draco. He nodded, and went back to his business with the youngest Weasley.

i"Yes, Malfoy." /i Harry mentally sighed. i"I can hear you. What do you want?"/i

i"Potter, did you get my note?"/i

i"Yeah, I got your note. I thought we could meet at noon in my room." /i

Draco saw Harry snap his fingers under the table. Harry still had his tongue down Weaslettes's throat.

i"If you look in your bag, you'll see my Invisibility Cloak and a piece of parchment with two words on it. The first word is to get into the Gryffindor Tower. The second is to get into my room on the third floor." /i

Draco almost choked on his juice when Harry said i'Invisibility Cloak'/i, but quickly recovered himself. Draco picked up his bag from under his chair and looked inside. Sure enough, a cloak was in it, along with a scrap of parchment.

i"Alright, Potter. I'll be there. Make sure Weasley isn't…any of them, for that matter. Or the Mud…ggle-born."/i Draco almost committed a crime in the third degree by Harry's book; calling Granger a Mudblood. That was close.

i"Nice save, Malfoy. Now, I've got plans at four o'clock, so we'll have four hours to talk about…things." /i

i"About Quidditch, Potter."/i Draco said, starting to eat. i"Do you want me to lose…on purpose, when season starts?"/i Draco asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

i"Malfoy, if I want you to lose, I'll make you. Don't worry about that. I'll explain later in my room."/i

Harry got up and left the Great Hall with Ginny. Draco grabbed Goyle's arm and looked at his watch. It was almost 10:30 am. What was our Slytherin Prince supposed to do for an hour and a half?

Draco looked to his right, and saw Pansy. He smiled. Draco knew iexactly/i what to do before his meeting with Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco made his way to Gryffindor Tower - under the Invisibility Cloak - he was thinking. i'Could this be some kind of trap? Why do we have to meet in Gryffindor territory, of all places?'/i At least Draco had his wand. i'Won't come in much use if Harry decides to kill me when I walk through the door, does it?'/i

Draco muttered "Owlery" to the front entrance to Gryffindor Tower. He stepped inside, and made his way up to Harry's room. "Hinky-Puff." Draco whispered, and when he walked inside, he saw the most unbelievable things.

Harry was sitting on his bed, drinking what was probably Pumpkin Juice. On the other end of his bed, four separate rolls of parchment and four different quills were doing what seemed to be Harry's homework. Harry had his potions book on his lap, and placed a hand in the front cover, and closed his eyes.

Draco saw a stream of gold light appear to leave the book and be absorbed into Harry's hand. It looked as if Harry was draining the book of its knowledge. Draco pulled of the Invisibility Cloak, and exchanged glances with Harry.

"We'll, you aren't late. Thanks for showing yourself, but I knew you were there."

"What's all this?" Draco asked dumbly, and pointed to the parchment and quills. "How do you do that? What are they doing?" he paused for a moment. "How did you know I was there?"

"As of right now, you know four of my powers in detail. There are fourteen of them now, by the way." Harry said, completely ignoring Draco's questions. "Please sit down, Malfoy. You are making me nervous." Harry raised his hand and pointed his finger at a chair by the fire. Immediately, it slid to the edge of Harry's bed. Draco looked at Harry wide-eyed. "And, I can see invisible people. That's how I saw you.

"Now, about the quills and parchment," Harry began, "One of my powers is the ability to possess inanimate objects with my mind. So, they're take knowledge from my brain, and write my essays and other homework by tapping into my brain for logic and supporting details."

Draco's mind was flaring out of control with thoughts. He couldn't think clearly. iDraco was in shock./i

"I wasn't joking when I said I'd end up with more than eight, Malfoy. And now that you know that power, you know five of fourteen." Harry snapped his fingers, and another roll of parchment and a quill appeared. "Please write and explain my powers for Mr. Malfoy to keep record of." he told the quill.

"You are letting me keep a list of your powers, Potter? Aren't you afraid I might show someone?"

"No, Malfoy, I'm not. The paper has been jinxed so that only you can read it. If you show it to anyone besides me or yourself, it will look blank. And if you tell anyone, well, you know I can make things very difficult for you."

Draco nodded. It seemed Draco couldn't do ianything/i to Harry anymore.

"Now, as you can see, my Quick Quotes Quill is writing my simpler powers and abilities. I'll brief them to you more later."

Draco looked at the paper. It read:

1. Wand-less magic-Use of spells and/or charms without ones wand present. 2. Mind Reading-Ability to read ones thoughts, memories, fears, and ideas. 3. Parselmouth-Ability to talk to snakes and communicate with other reptiles.  
4. Possession-Power to make any thing or one do as one wants.  
5. Instant Memorization-Ability to memorize large portions of text and/or graphic.  
6. Summoning-Ability to call for and bring a certain object or person to oneself.  
7. Spell-less magic-The opportunity to do anything without a specific spell.  
8. Patronus Power-Ability to change Patronus shape, and make them last forever.

"Is that what you were doing to your book? Memorizing it?"

"Yeah. I figured that my potions grade could stand to see better days. I haven't got the best grade in the class you know." Harry smirked.

"And…you can make someone do what you want? Isn't that like…the Imperious Curse? That's illegal." Draco said, looking over at Harry from the parchment.

"My power is much stronger than the Imperious Curse, and since know one knows about it but you, it's not illegal." Harry said calmly.

"Why are you so calm like that? Are you alright?" Draco asked, trying not to sound worried.

"I took a calming potion so I won't lose my temper with you." Harry said simply and shrugged. "I don't want to get you before you deserve it. That's no fun." He added with a smile.

One of Harry's quills and parchment finished a homework assignment, and the parchment rolled up. It flew over to Harry's bag and went in. The quill went to the night stand by Harry's bed.

"So?" Draco said. "What's power number nine?"

"iAbility/i number nine is that I'm an Animagus. It's a power because I can change what animal I transform into; I'm not stuck on one creature all the time, and I can turn into magical creatures." Harry said as his Quick Quotes Quill wrote it down for Draco.

"Really? What was your first animal?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry smiled. "A Phoenix, naturally."

"Naturally…right." Draco repeated. "Can you show me?"

"I suppose." Harry closed his eyes and felt himself gain feathers, wings and a beak. He stayed as a beautiful red Phoenix for a moment.

Draco could clearly see Harry's bright green eyes, and the lightning bolt shaped scar was jest part of the feathers on his chest. He was red, but the scar place was gold. Harry was breath taking. When he transferred back, Draco felt a little depressed.

"Alright?" Harry asked, both because Draco looked sad, and he wanted to know if Draco liked the transformation.

Draco nodded. "Were you shocked when you found out about your powers and abilities?"

"Oh, yeah. I almost couldn't believe it. One of the first things I learned was me being an Animagus. I was sitting outside, and decided it would be nice to go to London for a while. I felt myself changing, like while using Polyjuice Potion or something. When I got up, I noticed feathers and wings. Next time I did it, I was a dog. The next time, I turned into an owl. You can always tell its me. With my green eyes and scar, I'm quite noticeable."

"How do you know what Polyjuice Potion tastes and feels like, Potter?" Draco asked fairly. He didn't know about second year when Harry and Ron infiltrated the Slytherin Dungeons to find out if Draco was the Heir of Slytherin.

"I'll tell you later." Harry said quickly, waving his hand to signal a change in subject. "What number am I on?"

"Ten." Draco said shortly. The Quick Quotes Quill started to write the number '10'.

"Right. Would you like some Pumpkin Juice?" Draco nodded, and Harry snapped his fingers. A cup filled with an orange liquid float in mid-air. "Now, power number ten, I suppose, is invisibility upon demand. I don't need my cloak anymore. When ever I want to be invisible," Harry snapped his fingers, and he vanished, "I do."

"Wicked!" Draco exclaimed. Harry reappeared and arched an eyebrow at him. "No, really. That is really cool."

"Er, thanks, Malfoy." Harry said uncertainly. "Power number eleven is Unlimited Apparation. The 'unlimited' part only means that I can Apparate and Disapparate in 'no Apparating and Disapparating' zones."

"No way. You are pulling my leg, now. You can Apparate?" But you aren't even of age…and Unlimited Apparating, too. Wow."

Harry shrugged. "I know it's unlimited because I've Apparated and Disapparated here at Hogwarts, and you aren't supposedly able to do that. And, the Ministry can't keep track of me. Wither I do magic in front of muggles or not. They can't trace my magic anymore."

"Bloody Hell." Draco exclaimed. "That's wicked, Harry."

"You just called me 'Harry'." Harry smiled and laughed softly. "Thanks."

Draco smiled back…actually smiled…and cleared his throat. "What's power number twelve?" Draco insisted.

"Well, I have the power to control time. To rewind it and stop it, actually. I can't go forward (unless I went backwards first, of course), because the future hasn't been written yet. No one's destiny is wrote out for them, so there technically is no future…if you think about it. It's all the present and past."

Draco dropped his cup of juice, and the orange liquid spilled onto Harry's white carpet. "Oh, shit! Damn, Harry, I'm really sorry."

Harry just looked at him, smiling to himself. He snapped his fingers again, and the juice removed itself from the carpet, leaving it stain-free. The juice disappeared, and Draco's cup rose to line up with his nose, and refilled itself. 

"Thanks." Draco whispered. "And I completely understand your logic about the future, too. If you think about it, there really iisn't/i a future."

"Right. Power number…thirteen, right? That is me being a Metamorphmagus."

"Another wicked ability. Are you going to hide your scar now?"

"No, I don't think I will, actually." Harry said, scrunching his face up in thought. "I'm going to keep it shown. I'm not ashamed of it anymore. It's an honor to be someone special, not a burden. I'll show you I can though." Harry put the 'thinking face' back on, and when he got an idea, he smiled. "Watch this, Draco."

Draco's heart leapt into his throat when he heard Harry call him by his first name again. It wasn't like anyone else calling him 'Draco'. It was a lot gentler, more caring, more passionate. Draco was starting to feel more for Harry. Feel what, he wasn't sure, but there was still more of a feeling there. He nodded at Harry's statement.

Harry snapped his fingers and turned his jet black hair platinum blonde like Draco's. Harry's eyes became a cold gray, and his face became more pointy; exactly like Draco's. It took Draco a few seconds to realize he wasn't looking at a mirror, but actually looking at Harry.

"Now that…that is amazing. You can turn into anyone?" Harry nodded. "Show me…Granger." Draco said. Harry shrugged and snapped his fingers. Instantly, he turned into Hermione. When he spoke, he actually sounded like her too. "Awesome. You really don't have a limit, do you, Harry?"

Harry laughed and Draco laughed with him. He still looked like Hermione, so he snapped his fingers and turned back into himself. Draco noticed there was something missing immediately. He felt a difference, actually. Harry didn't have a scar.

"Where is your scar, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry. I almost forgot." Harry blinked and the lightning bolt scar returned to the right side of his forehead.

"You almost…forgot?" Draco said in disbelief. "How can you forget something that important?"

"It's not really important anymore. Besides the first years and the Slytherins, I'm just Harry anymore. Scar or no scar, I'm just Harry." he said simply. Draco looked at him and shrugged. "Well, and the Creevey's." Harry visibly shuddered.

Draco laughed. "I've been meaning to ask you something, Harry. I've seen you do magic while just thinking it, so why do you snap your fingers or point your hand?"

"Mostly just so my company knows what I'm doing." Harry replied reasonably. "I would never do that in a battle, of course, but it is more polite if I do something, and you know it's coming." Harry smiled at Draco.

"Well, lets hear the fourteenth ability, then. We've only got twenty minutes until you have somewhere to be."

"Right. My last ability, for now, is transparency. It comes in great use when paired up with the invisibility power, too."

"So, what? You can walk through walls?"

"Walls, doors, ipeople/i; almost like a ghost. Except, I can use the invisibility bit, so you can't see me. That's the beauty of it all."

Draco nodded. Harry extended his hand to Draco's left.

The Quick Quotes Quill and the parchment flew into Harry's outstretched hand. He gave them both to Draco. "You keep the quill; it's a lot easier to take notes while you are brewing potion, I swear. I'll just summon another one. Oh," Harry said. He ran his fingers over the feather of the quill, and it turned the colors from red and gold to green and silver. "Can't have you go around with a Gryffindor quill, can we? That would look pretty strange."

Draco laughed again. "Yeah, I suppose it would. Thanks, Harry. You have certainly made my day." Harry nodded. "So, tell me now, how you are an expert on Polyjuice Potion?"

Harry sighed. "Before I say anything, just know if you attempt to harm me in anyway, I will stop you." Draco nodded, and Harry plunged into the story during second year, and taking Crabbe's and Goyle's identities to question Draco. When he was done, Draco smirked and shook his head.

"That's very Slytherin of you, Harry." he said. That made Harry think of something else he wanted to tell Draco.

"Er, Draco…during first year, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put 'The Chosen One' in Slytherin? That's funny. You wouldn't have lasted. No way." Draco said playfully.

"Another thing, Draco. I can make my powers shift to help someone else. For example." Harry said, and raised his hand to Draco's chest. His robes were replaced with his Quidditch Gear. "See, I can do it for others, too."

"Now that can be helpful." Draco laughed and when Harry blinked, he also changed into his Quidditch Gear. "Er, how am I getting out of here? Am I using your cloak again?"

"You haven't been paying attention, have you? I'll just make you invisible. I'll still be able to see you, so you don't have to worry…what am I going to do with the cloak, though?" Harry wondered aloud. "Well, do you want it, Draco?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco. Draco looked at him for a minute and nodded. Harry snapped and the cloak disappeared. "I moved it to your trunk."

"Thanks, Harry. So…what are you doing right now? I mean…what is your appointment?" Draco asked nervously, not wanting it to come out the wrong way.

"I'm doing Quidditch Practice to make sure my team is at its full. Plus, I need to see what positions I need to gain before term starts. Want to come?" (A/N: Well, I didn't really mean it THAT way... ::wink wink::)

Draco nodded. Harry snapped and Draco assumed he was invisible. He opened the door, and stepped out. Harry shut the door behind him. They walked down the set of stairs to the Common Room.

Harry stopped long enough to remove Ron's tongue from Hermione's throat. Looking around, and only seeing themselves, Harry put a finger to Ron's chest, instantly changing him to his Quidditch Gear. Hermione gasped; obviously Ron hadn't told her.

"Sorry, Hermione. Have Ron tell you later when he's examining your throat again." Harry said, flashing her a cheeky grin.

Just then, Harry heard Ginny come down the stairs. He turned to where Draco was standing, and thought to him.

i"Sorry. I'll be really quick so we can leave."/i Draco nodded.

When Ginny saw Harry, she ran towards him and automatically put her lips to his. Deepening the kiss right away, they stayed joined at the lips for a long moment.

Ron rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Can we get a move on, you two love monkeys?"

Ginny broke the kiss with a "Have fun." smile, and ran back upstairs to get ready for their 'date' later on in the Astronomy Tower.

Ron, Harry, and an invisible Draco left the Common Room. When they made it outside, Harry mentally told Draco he was going to move him across the pitch. Draco nodded. When Harry Disapparated Draco to the opposite end, he took the invisibility off him.

Draco said, i"Thanks."/i inside his head, then went to get his broom in the Slytherin changing house.

Harry and Ron made their way to there house for Harry to prepare the lecture.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: To my faithful reviewers, I LURVE YOU! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, and therefore do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own this plot. Please do not sue, because all I can give you is a stick of sugarfree gum (which i want...MINE!). Enjoy!

Warning: This is Slash (meaning M/M relationships, for you newbies.) And the slash pairing WILL be Draco/Harry. Yes, this story does contain Het, (M/F relationships) such as Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and a little Draco/Pansy, Harry/Pansy. Don't like? Don't read. Send me a flamer, if you want, but I warned you fair and square about the Slash. If you are one of those ppl that send me a flamer, I will put it on the site so everyone can see how lame you are that you didn't read the Warning.

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Draco's Desire, for making sure all of my sentances flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and i will be sure to slap her. Thx!

Chapter 4: The Accident.

After the pep-talk, Harry and his team made there way out onto the pitch. Since Fred and George came back to school, they were the Beaters. They got people to run their shop when they were at school. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet graduated, and Ron was the keeper, since Oliver Wood graduated after Harry's third year.

When Harry was made Captain, he upgraded all his teammates brooms to Nimbus 2001's. They were the second best broom, next to the Firebolt, which Harry rode. He figured he owed that much to his team.

"Alright, now I guess I'll have to hold Quidditch Tryouts soon…we are missing Chasers. Ron, please tell all Gryffindors that I need Chasers. Tell Ginny - I think she'd be a good Chaser." Ron nodded. "Alright, lets get up there and practice! But we'll need a Chaser to do anything…"

"I'll play, Potter." Draco's usual cold voice interrupted from the far side of the pitch.

"You can't play, Malfoy. You're a Slytherin. Or have you forgot?" Harry's sarcasm rang, as the two boys in question made their way towards each other. With their brooms in hand, they got within a foot of each other and started to talk privately.

"Why can't I play, Harry? It's not like your going over strategies or anything! You're just deciding if everyone is still good enough to play." he said, but Harry still looked unconvinced. "Come on, Harry. If you see my mind trying to plot your techniques, block it or something. I know you can." Draco said with a triumphant smirk.

Harry let out a defeated sigh and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Alright, Draco. You'll be a good chaser anyway; I know you won't hold back at Ron." Harry smirked as they walked back to Harry's Team.

"Malfoy is going to play Chaser." he said to them, and watched as they all let their jaws drop. "Don't look at me like that! He'll be good for us…I know he won't hold back at all." Harry reasoned.

He made his way to the box with the Quidditch Balls in it. At first, he let out only one Bludger - they were playing with less people - then let out the snitch. After that, he mounted his broom with the Quaffle in his hand.

Everyone went into the air after him. Draco came right up close for another private meeting.

"Hey, Harry?" Draco asked.

"What inow/i, Draco?"

"Since when does your whole team have Nimbus 2001's?" Draco questioned.

"Since I bought them for them. I owe that to my team. Now, I want you to take this Quaffle and shoot it at Ron. Don't hold back; I'll know if you do. Alright?" Draco nodded. "Watch his progress. Note how many he saves and how many he misses. I'm going to be watching Fred and George with the Bludger, and be on the lookout for the Snitch."

Harry zoomed over to Fred and George, and had them hit the Bludger at each other. Harry noted they hadn't missed a beat, and reassured them that they would remain on the team. Harry told them to watch Ron's progress and shoot Bludgers at him to make it difficult. They mischievously agreed instantly.

Harry went on the search for the Golden Snitch. He saw a flash of gold, and turned in the direction of the flash of light. Harry sped after it as fast as his Firebolt would take him. The Snitch was swerving and curving about, making its way over by the goal posts. Harry raced towards it.

Suddenly, Harry heard someone scream his name, and Draco went right in front of him. He stopped abruptly; his head crashing with Draco's. Draco stumbled back, and onto Harry's broom before they both fell off.

Head-to-head contact, they fell together. Harry was aware that they were falling, and somehow Draco had gotten under him. But, at the last minute, Harry pulled Draco on top of him before they landed. They crashed on the ground and instantly blacked out.

Draco woke up in the hospital wing. "Hello? Hello, I'm hurting over here!" he tried to say, but he wasn't sure if he got the words out, or if he just shouted them in his head.

Answering his calls, Madam Pomfrey came to his bed. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you're awake at last. That was some fall you took, you know. Gave us all a big scare, you and Mr. Potter did." She said, while putting a damp sponge to his forehead. "I imagine you are feeling the after shock about now, Mr. Malfoy. Drink this." Madam Pomfrey ordered, raising a cup to his lips.

It tasted like grass, but he didn't care. As soon as the liquid touched his lips, the pain went away. "What happened?" He spoke for sure this time.

"We had to regrow thirty-six of your bones, Mr. Malfoy. Six in your right arm, nine in your left leg, four in your right leg, two minor ones in your left wrist, seven in your back, five in your right shoulder, and three in your left shoulder. If you think that's bad," she said, when Draco looked horrified, "You should have seen Mr. Potter. He saved your life, you know."

"He saved my life?" Draco repeated. "How is he? iWhere/i is he?" he asked, looking around the Infirmary.

"He is in critical condition at St. Mungos, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said. "Your little stunt yesterday caused Mr. Potter to cracked his skull in three places, and your head gave him a depressed skull fracture." Her facial expression turned grim. "I don't know how to tell you this, Mr. Malfoy, but Mr. Potter has had brain surgery. We believe he has lost part of his memory in the process, I'm afraid."

"What?" he asked, taking in ragged gasps of breath. The swell expanded within Draco's heart and he finally recognized the emotion for what it was - love.

Yes, love - for no other reason would have compelled Draco to concern Harry over himself. The safety of this person far exceeded the desire for his own safety; Harry became his sole interest.

"What part of his memory has he forgotten? What doesn't he remember?" Draco asked on the verge of tears.

"Mr. Malfoy, it wasn't what he forgot, it's iwhom/i." Madam Pomfrey corrected. Draco looked at her in horror.

i'Please don't let him forget me. Please don't let him.'/i he thought in his head. He was crying now. Hot tears ran freely down the side of his cheeks as he sobbed. He pulled his legs up to his chest.

"He has forgotten you, Mr. Malfoy. He doesn't remember you, or having ever heard of you before. He remembers everything else, but…it's like the time space continuum made its way around every single time he saw you, talked to you, dueled you, fought you…the world revolved around your presence in everything to him. I'm sorry."

Draco screamed into his knees. He was sad, angry, and upset. And, him crying only made him feel like a child. He heard Madam Pomfrey's voice and tried to pay attention.

"If he wakes up and stabilizes in a week, he will be released here. He is in a heavy coma, and we aren't sure if he'll make it out of it." Madam Pomfrey was looking at the sobbing Slytherin on the bed, confused at why he would be responding this way.

Still sobbing, Draco looked up at her. "He'll make it out of it. I promise you, he will. I know he will."

Madam Pomfrey smiled at him, and brought him a tray full of soup and juice. She left him for a while to think.

And think he did. He thought of the way Harry spilled himself to Draco. Yesterday, Harry had told Draco all fourteen of his powers and abilities. He thought of how Harry saved his life on the Quidditch pitch. He thought of how much he loved him.

Draco ate his soup; a day without food is a long time for a Malfoy; and laid back down on his bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

When Draco next awoke, it seemed to be night. He looked over to his right, and gasped. There, in the next bed, lay Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Saved Draco's Life. Draco got up from his bed, and made his way over to the young Gryffindor.

Draco looked at him and said, "I'm so sorry, Harry. I really am. I caused this. I was trying to save you from a Bludger accident, but I only made it worse. And, even if you don't remember me anymore, I love you. When you wake up, I'm going to show you how much."

Draco told him as he continued to look and observe the raven-haired boy. His head was bandaged up from the surgery and his right eye was swollen and bruised from where Draco's head smashed into it when they landed.

Draco went back over to his bed and lay back down. He turned towards Harry, and fell back asleep thinking of him.

Draco was released from the hospital that morning, but when Madam Pomfrey observed him again, she said he was in no emotional state to be away from Harry for too long. So, Draco sat in a chair by Harry's bed day in and day out, continuing to stare at Harry, waiting for a response from him.

Madam Pomfrey kept telling Draco that 'Even if he wakes up, he won't be released right away.'. So, Harry would be in the Infirmary for another good four days after he awoke. Draco didn't care. If Harry knew someone was on the outside wanting him back, he'd come back.

Three days went by, and Draco still got up every morning to sit by Harry. He got out every once and a while; to play Quidditch, to study, and to see his cronies. He even went to class once. He got all his materials from teachers a day in advance and studied everyday, from dawn till dusk.

On the next very early Saturday morning, five days after the accident, Harry opened his eyes. "Madam Pomfrey," he said. "Madam Pomfrey, are you there?" Draco felt his heart sink.

A/N: Ok, so what did you think of this one? Kinda short, huh? Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, and therefore do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own this plot. Please do not sue, because all I can give you is a stick of sugarfree gum (which i want...MINE!). Enjoy!

Warning: This is Slash (meaning M/M relationships, for you newbies.) And the slash pairing WILL be Draco/Harry. Yes, this story does contain Het, (M/F relationships) such as Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and a little Draco/Pansy, Harry/Pansy. Don't like? Don't read. Send me a flamer, if you want, but I warned you fair and square about the Slash. If you are one of those ppl that send me a flamer, i will put it on the site so everyone can see how lame you are that you didn't read the Warning.

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Dracosdesire, for making sure all of my sentences flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and i will be sure to slap her. Thx!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Am I Supposed To Know You, Draco?

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll get Madam Pomfrey for you." Draco said, and headed off towards Madam Pomfrey's office. She sprinted to Harry's side, Draco right beside her.

"Mr. Potter. You gave us all quite a fright. Do you remember what happened?"

Harry lie still for a minute before shaking his head slightly. "No, Madam Pomfrey, I don't. Who is he?" Harry pointed at Draco.

"My name's Draco Malfoy, Harry." Harry cocked his head and stared at him.

"Oh, you are that guy everyone wanted to know if I knew. They asked me a lot of questions about you at St. Mungos. Who are you?"

"I'm a student here, Harry. I'm one of your classmates." Draco said with a twinge of guilt.

"Why don't I remember? Why am I in Hospital Wing?" Harry asked, confused at his position as a patient in the hospital.

Madam Pomfrey spoke up. "Harry, you got hurt while playing Quidditch against Mr. Malfoy, here."

"Quidditch? I don't play Quidditch." Harry said, still confused.

Madam Pomfrey pulled Draco away from Harry. "Why doesn't he remember playing Quidditch, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco gave her a long pause before he sighed. "In our first year, during flying lessons, a Gryffindor dropped his Remembroll. I picked it up and flew up in the air with it, and Harry followed. It was his first time on a broom, but he flew just as well as I.

"I threw the ball at the school, and Harry raced after it and caught it right before it hit Professor McGonagall's window. So, she came out and got Harry to make him Seeker for Gryffindor House. But, since I was never in his life, he never mounted the broom, and Professor McGonagall never saw him ride, and he didn't make the team." Draco said.

He was breathing deeply now, looking murderous because of how much his life had influenced Harry's own.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey breathed faintly. "We have to do something. He has got to remember his place on the team."

"Madam Pomfrey," Draco said quietly, "I'll do it. I'll reteach Harry everything. I'll spend time with him, that way he gets better acquainted with me."

"You are sure about this, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco nodded. "Alright. When he is released, he's your responsibility." he nodded again, and they went back over to Harry.

"Draco, am I supposed to know you?" Harry asked innocently.

"Don't worry, Harry. You and I are going to spend a lot of time together when they release you. I'm going to teach you how to be so good on a broom, Professor McGonagall will make you Seeker for the House Team." Harry's eyes went wide.

"Me? Seeker? No way. I've never flown." Harry said. Madam Pomfrey smiled at Draco. She left the room for a minute, before bringing soup and twelve other things for Harry to eat. "Besides, why would Professor McGonagall make me Seeker? Maybe Professor Snape will but-"

i'Oh, no.'/i Draco thought. Taking another glance at Madam Pomfrey, Draco asked, "Harry, what House are you in?"

Harry just stared at him. "Slytherin, of course."

Draco glanced up at Madam Pomfrey, and her eyes narrowed at Draco. "I'll leave you to explain to him, Mr. Malfoy. If you need me, I'll be in my office. I need to get Professor Dumbledore down here, immediately."

Draco sat there, telling Harry about himself, and let Harry tell him about himself. Draco was very surprised to know how much of himself the other Harry kept from him. The one thing Harry didn't manage to talk about, was his powers.

So, when Harry was done, Draco said, "Harry, I know about your powers. You don't have to hide them from me." Harry stared wide-eyed at Draco.

"How did you know about them? I've never told a soul about them." Draco looked into his eyes. He needed to tell Harry the truth.

"Harry, if I tell you something that may sound completely ridiculous, will you try to take me seriously?" Harry nodded, and Draco sighed. "You are in Gryffindor House. You are iSeeker/i for Gryffindor House. You have been since first year." he started. "Five days ago, you and I were playing for practice. You caught the Snitch, but we collided and got seriously injured. You had brain surgery and had part of your memory erased. That part of your memory happened to be never meeting me. Or ever hearing of me, for that matter…"

Draco told him the story of his life, as if it was a bedtime story for a preschooler. "When you came to Hogwarts, The Sorting Hat said you should be in Slytherin, but I went into it, so you asked it to put you somewhere else. It put you in Gryffindor…" - "…In first year, we had flying lessons together. Since you and I never met, you don't remember me taking the Remembroll, throwing it, and you flying to catch it, and in the process, making the team."

Harry stared wide-eyed at the boy. "You are serious? I'm…I'm in Gryffindor?" Draco nodded. "What will Pansy think?" Harry said with utter disgust in his voice.

"Pansy? Are you dating her?" Draco asked, wearing an expressionless face. Harry nodded. "Well, not in this reality. iI'm/i dating her in this reality. You are dating Ginny Weasley."

"Who?" Harry asked, starting to think. Weasley…Weasley…the name sounded familiar. "Oh, you mean the red-haired girl with freckles. I do think she's hott, but I wouldn't date her. I'm a Slytherin." he replied proudly.

"Ah, but you aren't. You are a Gryffindor. And, you are the Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, too." Harry's jaw dropped.

"Anything else I should need to know about my life?" Harry asked playfully. "What about you and I? Were we friends?"

"Not in so many words…but we can be now. I would really like that, actually." Draco smiled and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Do you want to have visitors? The whole Gryffindor Team wants to see you, and I'm sure your girlfriend is dieing to snog you."

"Er, being snogged I can handle, but I don't know any of the names of those people. How will I know?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.

Draco thought about this, then got an idea. "One of your powers is being able to read minds. We'll let one or two people in at a time, and all you have to do is read my thoughts when someone new enters. If they ask you a question about the practice, I'll give you the answer in my head. Alright? Plus, if Weaslette gets in here, I promise you snogging. You've already shagged the girl." Draco smiled at him, and Harry nodded.

Draco went to get Madam Pomfrey to let two people at a time in. Ginny raced to his bed and cupped his face in her hands. She put her lips to his, her tongue wanting in his mouth. He parted his lips, and the snogging started. When they heard someone cough behind them, they stopped.

i'That's Ron Weasley, your best mate, Ginny's brother, keeper on your Quidditch Team.'/i Draco's head said.

"Ron, good to see you, mate." Harry said to Ron, and Ron smiled.

"We've missed you, Harry." He told him. "What's ihe/i doing here?"

"Ron, Draco's going to help me to get better since I, er, saved his life." Harry shrugged.

Ron gave a look of pure disgust and rage, but he managed to contain it to talk to Harry. "Life just isn't the same without you. When are you coming back?"

i'I'll be released in about four or five days, Ron. Sorry. I had brain surgery and I won't be up to it for a while.'/i Draco thought.

"About four or five days, Ron." Harry repeated. "Sorry. I had brain surgery and -"

"Brain surgery? What happened?"

i'I don't want to talk about it right now. But I'll talk to you soon. I need to get through all of my visitors.'/i

Harry repeated Draco's thoughts word for word. Ginny demanded that she stay, so she pulled a chair up close to his head, stroking his hair when two other people came in. They were twins.

i'Fred and George Weasley. Older brothers of Ginny and Ron, beaters on your Quidditch Team. Own a joke shop that you paid for.'/i

"Hey, Harry." They said in unison.

"Nice catch of the snitch a while back. That was excellent." One of them said.

"And, you picked a good Chaser. Ginny has practiced with us the last three times. She's better than Angelina!" The other said.

Harry took Ginny's hand and kissed it. "I knew I was right about you." he said. She smiled and kissed him full on the lips.

Fred and George left, and Hermione came in. Harry talked smoothly to her, as if he has known her since he was supposed to. When she left, Harry spoke to Draco in his thoughts; Ginny was still there.

i'I am starting to remember, Draco! I'm starting to remember the practice!'/i

i'You sure, Harry? You might just be seeing my memory. Madam Pomfrey said you probably wouldn't gain your full memory back.'/i

i'I haven't gained my/i full imemory back, but I remember the players. And, I'm not seeing your memory, because I see it from my point of view…I actually look at you at some point…and then I see the Snitch in front of me.'/i

Draco gasped. i'That's…great, Harry. I'll get Madam Pomfrey. Try to get rid of your girlfriend before I come back.'/i

Draco left, after a long silence - to Ginny - and Harry was left with her. He pulled her down to him, and snogged her. His tongue brushing up against hers, he started remembering shagging her in his Head Boy room. Memories fluttered back to him.

"Ginny, I need a moment with Madam Pomfrey. You can come back here when she goes back to her office, alright?" Ginny nodded and leant down to give Harry another kiss. She walked to the end of the Hospital Wing, and Harry could hear footsteps coming back up to his bed. Madam Pomfrey stood there.

"Remember something, Mr. Potter?" she asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Actually, I'm starting to remember a lot." he said, and Madam Pomfrey smiled wider. Draco, however, didn't seem so happy. "Madam Pomfrey, may speak to Draco for a minute?" Harry asked politely. She nodded and made her way back to her office. When she was out of earshot, Draco spoke.

"What do you remember, Harry?" He said, sitting in the chair that Ginny had.

"I can remember…the Quidditch practice more now," he said, thinking. "I also remember my Head Boy room; I remember shagging Ginny in it." Harry claimed. I also remember this place called 'The Burrow'…The Weasleys live there, don't they?" Harry asked, and Draco nodded. "Why do you look so upset that I'm remembering? Shouldn't you be happy for me?"

Draco looked in the once-again fragile eyes of Harry Potter. "No, Harry. I'm not exactly happy for you. If you remember me again, and your life goes back to normal, you won't like me. I won't have a chance to be your friend. You'll reject me. You might not think it now, but you don't have the memories I do. How much I picked on you, and teased you; just to get a rise from you. I always thought it was because I hated you, Harry. But I was wrong. I noticed that I picked on you so I could be around you, and you couldn't see my true feelings. My act got so good, I didn't even see that my hatred was fake anymore."

"Draco," Harry whispered, "let me see. Let me see your memories. I'll see them from your point of view, but I'll still see. Please, Draco. Let me see."

Harry looked at the pale Slytherin, and Draco stared back. Harry was asking permission to look at his memories. He didn't want to look at them without Draco's consent. Draco looked into his eyes, before he felt a sob coming up his throat. He felt his eyes water.

Draco Malfoy was going to cry.

Suddenly, the sob escaped his throat and he shed a single tear. Draco nodded, and Harry closed his eyes.

Draco just sat there, thinking of how he would never have Harry now, how Harry will see all of those things he did to him for attention, not out of hatred. No more tears were shed, but Draco sobbed more, especially when the most painful thought went through his mind over and over again.

The thought of Harry using his powers against him because he tried to take advantage of him in his needing state. But Draco knew that wasn't what he was doing; he really cared for Harry. He wanted to be near him always, and love him until the day they died. He just had to accept the fact that he wouldn't; he wouldn't always be close by, but he could still love him until the day he died; no one would stop him, either.

Harry's eyes opened to see Draco's face in his hands. He could hear the faint sobs that Draco was trying to suppress, but he wasn't doing such a good job at. Harry lifted his hand to Draco's arm. Draco's head rose immediately; his watery silver gaze meeting Harry's solid emerald one.

Harry smiled at Draco, before whispering, "I forgive you, Draco."

Draco could have died on the spot, but he willed himself to live. Seeing Harry smile at him, after he saw all the awful things Draco did to him and his friends, was a pleasure, to say the least. Madam Pomfrey came back with Dumbledore, and saw them like that.

"Excuse me, dears. Mr. Potter, do you want to share your memories with us?" she asked. Harry nodded and went into the memories from what he remembered that day, none of them containing Draco.

Okay, so not much going on...O well. Review, please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, and therefore do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own this plot. Please do not sue, because all I can give you is a stick of sugarfree gum (which i want...MINE!). Enjoy!

Warning: This is Slash and the slash pairing WILL be Draco/Harry. Yes, this story does contain Het, (M/F relationships) such as Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and a little Draco/Pansy. Don't like? Don't read. Send me a flamer, if you want, but I warned you fair and square about the Slash. If you are one of those ppl that send me a flamer, I will put it on the site so everyone can see how lame you are that you didn't read the Warning.

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Dracosdesire, for making sure all of my sentences flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and i will be sure to slap her. Thx!

Just a reminder: Please Read and Review it! Remember, the more reviews a story gets, or the better the reviews, the more the author will write. If not, they may either lose interest or feel it went so bad they don't continue it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: How should I feel?

The days rolled by, Draco not leaving Harry unless absolutely necessary. Draco brought all of his books - there had been a lot that Draco had that no one else had access to - and Harry was determined to study while he was in bed. His head was clearing up nicely, as Madam Pomfrey said, so Harry would be released good-as-new in no more than three days.

Draco would give him a book. Harry would put his hand over it, and learn the subject within seconds. Then, making sure no one was looking, he conjured up quills and parchment to do notes. This left plenty of time for Harry and Draco to talk and enjoy each others company.

Harry even helped Draco 'study' like Harry did; by sucking the knowledge out of the book. Draco thought it felt wonderful; like he could answer any question of the subject, or recite any verse from the text. Harry's powers were truly amazing, Draco decided.

The day before Harry was supposed to be released, the topic of the start of term School Ball was the main conversation between the two.

"Are you going to take Pansy, Draco? I don't know about this reality, but in mine, she was a horrible dancer."

Draco laughed and said, "Well, I guess some things will never change." They laughed together this time, and only stopped when Ginny came to see Harry. He hadn't seen her since the time when she came with Ron, so there was a bunch of snogging this time. Then, Harry told her the good news.

"Ginny, Madam Pomfrey says I'll be able to go to the Welcoming Ball. Do you want to go with me?"

Ginny smiled at him and nodded. "Of, course Harry." she purred. "I would love to go with you to the dance." she kissed him again, but stopped short. "I've got to go study. I've got a whole book to memorize before the start of term."

"Has Hermione finally gotten to you? Well, I'm glad you are taking academics seriously. Come here, I need to tell you something." Harry smiled at her and whispered something in her ear.

"No way! You can do that, Harry? Could you? Would you?" she asked when Harry told her he could help her memorize the book. Harry laughed softly and nodded.

"Hand me the book, Ginny." he said.

"Aw, Harry. It's in my dorm. I'll go and get it -"

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her on the bed, straddling him. "No, Ginny. I'll do it." he blinked, and her book appeared in mid-air, hovering right in between him and Ginny.

"Wow! Harry, what else can you do?"

"Draco's got a list. Have him show you. Now, place your hand over the book, Ginny. I promise it won't hurt; it feels like your hand is being tickled by a feather. Alright?" she nodded, and he snapped his fingers.

Ginny could see the light come from the book and be absorbed into her hand. "Oh my." Ginny said, then she leaned down and kissed Harry deeply. "Thanks a bunch, Harry. You just saved me two weeks worth of reading." she turned to Draco. "So, where is this list of yours?"

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out a roll of parchment. He unrolled it, and turned it to Ginny. "Can you see script on it?" he asked.

"Of course I can. I'm not blind." Ginny said, half mad.

"No, Ginny," Harry said amused, "I had the parchment jinxed so that only people with my consent could see the script. Draco just wanted to make sure you could read it." He pulled a loose strand of hair from behind her ear and played with it.

She slid off him and sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the Hospital bed. "Alright, Mal - Draco, let me see the paper."

He passed it to her, and she skimmed it, her eyes getting wider and wider as her eyes went farther down the parchment.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

"I did, Ginny." Harry started. Then he thought about it. "Well, I showed you. Remember when I summoned the…ioil/i." Harry said the last word in a whisper. She nodded, and he said in his normal tone, "See? Wand-less magic. I changed my clothes in front of you…countless times. Spell-less magic. I've Apparated us to Gryffindor Tower many times before, and Merlin only knows how many times I made us invisible so that we could spend the night in the Astronomy Tower. You have always known about most of my powers. The others are dangerous, and I didn't want you to get mixed up with them. Alright? I did it for your safety. Besides; you know now. And I'm going to make it all up to you…after I leave this torture chamber."

Harry rose up to kiss her. Draco rolled his eyes again; this time at their constant snogging. "Gee whiz, Harry. Is all you two ever do is kiss? It's like your tongue is glued down her throat or vise versa." Draco flashed them a grin.

Ginny got up off the bed, and bent down to whisper in Harry's ear. She bent so low, Draco could see her panties under her skirt. He rolled his eyes again. When she left, Draco looked at Harry. He seemed to be thinking about something. Draco had no time to think about what it was, because Madam Pomfrey came to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, as of right now, you are free to go. Please stay out of trouble. Let me take your bandages off, and Mr. Malfoy can take you to your room."

Once all the bandages were off, Draco pulled out the slip that he used to get into Gryffindor Tower last time. When they got to the entrance, Draco said, "Owlery."

Before they walked inside, Harry made Draco invisible. When they walked in, a party was going on that hurt Harry's head. He went to his room door, and Draco said, "Hinky-Puff." The door swung open, and Ginny lay on his bed, completely naked.

Draco wanted to laugh and turn away at the same time. Harry snapped his fingers, Ginny was immediately covered with a blanket. Harry was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Ginny," Harry said while laughing. "Draco got an eyeful." he snapped his fingers again and Draco was revealed laying on the floor, panting from laughter.

She blushed crimson, and started to laugh too. Harry went over to her, and kissed her. He snapped his fingers, and she was instantly dressed.

Draco got up and plastered a sober expression on his face. "You are very beautiful, Ginny. I know why Harry likes you so much." And so much for the 'sober expression', because Draco burst out laughing again. This time Harry went red before laughing.

After a long while, all three were sitting crossed-legged on Harry's king size bed. Draco said, "We should have a party in here."

"No way." Harry declined. "I would get the biggest headache, and I can't hold my liquor." he exclaimed, and then asked, "Do you plan on staying the night in here, Draco?"

"Huh? Oh…well…er…" Draco stuttered, his face losing the little color it usually holds.

"You don't have to sleep with us. I can summon you a bed, you know." Harry teased, smirking at Draco. Draco blushed, then nodded.

"I suppose I'll stay here. As long as it's okay with you guys." Harry and Ginny both nodded, then turned to each other and smiled.

Harry snapped his fingers again, and a big, fluffy looking bed appeared on the floor. He then pointed at Draco, and Draco changed into his silk pajamas. Harry blinked his on, and pointed at Ginny for hers, too.

"Well, I suppose we should get some sleep. Since we don't have classes, do you want to be woken up at any given time, Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco seemed to think this over quietly. "Just whenever you wake up, I suppose." he said finally, and took his place in the fluffy bed Harry summoned for him.

Harry nodded. "Alright. See you in the morning, then. Ginny and I are going to Hogsmeade - possibly Diagon Alley - to find our outfits. You are welcome to tag along."

Harry got into his bed with Ginny, and pulled the curtains around them. Ginny stroked his hair as she cuddled up next to Harry. They all fell asleep with in minutes, and slept peacefully through the night.

Except Draco.

The shock of discovering that Harry had such an extraordinary powers finally overwhelmed Draco for a while. He stared blankly at the ceiling, at a loss over how to deal with Harry's revelation. Draco was normally adept at thinking on his feet, but this surprise prompted so many conflicting emotions.

His first and instinctive reaction was to blame Harry. They had always been such intense rivals that this was really quite natural. So many things had fuelled Draco's jealousy of Harry - his ability on the Quidditch pitch, his popularity with students and staff, not to mention his fluky success in vanquishing the Dark Lord at frequent intervals. Now Harry's powers were thirteen - Draco was a Parselmouth, so that didn't count - more accomplishments to add to the long list a resentful Draco had carried around in his head for years.

i'This is all his fault,'/i Draco thought bitterly. i'Why does fucking Harry Potter have to be so special? Merlin, I had an edge over him for about five minutes with my power of the snake language, and now he turns out to have some things miles better than that. I get to tell snakes to do whatever, and he gets to hold the power of life or death over them. It's not fucking fair!' /i

But, in the end, Draco couldn't be mad at Harry - not as much as he should be, anyway. He was mostly jealous, but pleased at the same time. Harry was his friend now, Harry would use his powers to his advantage. That's not why he liked Harry, though. Right?

Draco went to sleep with these thoughts. His last thought before sleep consumed him, was wither or not Harry was reading his mind when he thought them.

b(A/N: Ok, I know this is a very bad way to repay you for my mistake in Chapter 2, but here is a Love Scene between Ron and Hermione. Has absolutely no importance, and you do not have to read if you don't want to. Just skip down to my comments at the end of the chapter.)/b

Hermione moved from her usual place on the squishy armchair to the couch next to her boyfriend after Harry went upstairs. "Ron, what's the matter? You look…idisturbed/i." Hermione said, hearing the obvious concern in her voice.

Ron was disturbed. He was slightly shaking and twitching. Suddenly, he exploded. "I want to see Harry! All he does anymore is pal around with Draco bloody Malfoy!" Ron bellowed, then sighed and rubbed his eyes. "And when he's not with him, he's off shagging Ginny! I'm sick of it!" Ron stood up. "Doesn't that bother you? To know that Harry would rather hang out with…Malfoy? Of all people!"

"Ron, you are rambling. And sit down!" Hermione insisted. Once he did, she went on. "You need to let Harry have his space, Ron. Give him time to -"

"To iwhat/i, Hermione?" Ron said shakily. "To be around Malfoy more? And all of his ipositive/i influences? Nothing good can come from their new relationship, Hermione, because iIT ISN'T REAL/i!" Ron glared at her.

"Your right. You are iabsolutely/i right, Ron." Ron went wide-eyed at her. "Because his past relationship with Malfoy being cruel, snobby, bossy and abusive had iway/i more positive influence over Harry." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Ron stormed out of the Common Room, and fled to the seventh year dorms. Once he found his private room, he went and laid down on his bed and huffed.

Back in the Common Room, Hermione lay there on the couch, wondering why Ron would be so upset. Of course, she expected him to be worried; Ron was Harry's best friend, after all. Then, it clicked. Harry would tell him anything. Hermione dashed upstairs and made her way to her boyfriend's room.

When she entered, she looked straight up at Ron. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!" she almost screamed, causing Ron to jump into the air above his bed. Instead of screaming, however, it sounded more like a loud squeak. "You know something about Harry's accident, don't you? He told you something, didn't he?" Hermione sobbed. Ron looked at her and hesitantly nodded. Her heart sank.

"Harry didn't want to worry you. He was very hesitant on telling me." Ron whispered. Hermione sat on his bed, glaring at him to continue. Ron sat up from his laying position. "I don't know how to tell you, Hermione. I almost fainted when I found out."

"It's okay, Ron. Tell me, please." Hermione pleaded.

Ron let out a held breath and ran a hand to rub his neck. Ron removed his hand from his neck and took Hermione's hand, and kissed her palm. He hesitated, then continued. "Hermione, Harry had brain surgery and lost part of his memory."

Hermione gasped, then fainted onto Ron's lap. He got up and placed her on his bed, then went to his end table where he had multiple potions. He found the revive for fainting, and dropped the required dose down Hermione's throat.

Hermione awoke instantly, wide-eyed. "Ron, tell me I dreamt it all. Please, tell me that Harry didn't have brain surgery and lose part of his memory."

"Do you want me to lie to you, Hermione? Because if I told you that, I'd be lying." he said with a small smile. Hermione got tears in her eyes as she looked at the freckled boy.

"Oh, Ron. What doesn't he remember?" Hermione said, still crying.

"Well, its not really a what…it's more of a…no, wait. It iis/i a what. Harry forgot ever meeting Malfoy. So, when Harry woke up, Malfoy made sure he was there to tell them that they were friends before we could tell him they were enemies. Or, that's what I think, at least."

"Well! I can't believe him! Why would he -" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence to gasp. "Ron, I think Malfoy might be using Harry for his powers!"

"Maybe, Hermione. We'll talk to Harry tomorrow, alright? Ask him exactly what has been going on. For all we know, Malfoy doesn't even know about Harry's powers. We might be over reacting."

"You might be right." she sighed.

Ron smiled at her, and brought his lips to hers. They kissed for a long time, before Ron pulled away. With just enough room in between their lips, Hermione pressed them together once more, and deepened the kiss.

Ron felt his mouth open against hers, felt his tongue invade her mouth and dance with Hermione's. She seemed to like this, because she moaned softly into Ron's mouth.

Ron pushed her onto her back, laying on top of her, never once breaking the kiss. She started to pull off his over shirt, and he started to unbutton her blouse. Hermione got done first, since Ron was having a hard time with getting the buttons undone.

He could feel her soft moans in her chest, which sent shivers down his spine, making him warm with feeling. Ron started to feel dizzy from the sweet taste of Hermione's mouth, so he pulled away ever so slowly. He took some air into his lungs, while looking down at Hermione. Her lips were red now; swollen from their feverish kisses, and her warm eyes were asking for his touch.

Their lips met again for another magical kiss. As their kisses grew more intense, he reached up to loosen her Gryffindor tie, and slide it from around her neck. Ron then rested his hand on her knee, massaging the supple skin with his long fingers. His other hand reached inside her blouse to caress her soft skin.

Hermione could feel his hand slide up her back and unclasp her bra. As his hand moved around to the front to caress her, she felt heat radiating throughout her whole body. He had touched her like this before, but every time felt like the first time. Ron kissed her like she was the only girl on the planet, like her kisses sustained him, like he truly loved her.

Hermione could hear a low, sensuous moan come from deep in his throat, and feel his body start to rock rhythmically against hers. She pulled her hands up and lifted his muscle shirt up and over his head. She pressed her fingers on his back, pressing them together.

They undressed rather quickly, leaving Ron in nothing but his boxers, and Hermione in…well, nothing. Ron still lay on top, and was running his tongue across her jaw line. His hands were on her breasts, gently squeezing them.

Ron pulled off boxers, and straddled Hermione. Still kissing, Ron gently went inside her, making her arch her back in approval. Starting out gently, his thrusts soon became more demanding, and he moved faster and faster. Twisting so Hermione could be on top, Ron let her rock for a while, until climax.

"Ron!" "Hermione!"

They said in unison as Ron shot hot liquid to fill Hermione's insides. He slumped down on Hermione, kissing and nibbling her neck, while she ran her hands in his hair. Finally, he pulled out and lay next to her. They fell asleep almost instantly.

A/N: Ok, so there goes that. Please Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, and therefore do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own this plot. Please do not sue, because all I can give you is a stick of sugarfree gum (which i want...MINE!). Enjoy!

Warning: This is Slash (meaning M/M relationships, for you newbies.) And the slash pairing WILL be Draco/Harry. Yes, this story does contain Het, (M/F relationships) such as Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and a little Draco/Pansy, Harry/Pansy. Don't like? Don't read. Send me a flamer, if you want, but I warned you fair and square about the Slash. If you are one of those ppl that send me a flamer, i will put it on the site so everyone can see how lame you are that you didn't read the Warning.

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Draco's Desire (who has a story she would like you to read), for making sure all of my sentences flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and I will be sure to slap her. Thx!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Jealousy Shopping.

Harry woke up to the sound of harsh panting and ruffling of sheets. He untangled himself quickly from Ginny and made his way over to where Draco slept. He pulled back the curtains and saw Draco clawing about, gripping the sheets to his bed rather harshly. Harry immediately pointed his hand to Draco's chest, and Draco ceased movements and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Harry decided since it was already quarter 'till seven, he'd stay awake. He started walking over to the bathroom. On his way there, a hand caught his elbow. He turned around, and was automatically snogged. The snogging commenced, Harry's mouth being invaded by a tongue. He pulled back to see Ginny staring at him.

"Wanna take a shower, love?" she purred in his ear. Harry nodded and kissed her the rest of the way into the bathroom.

Pulling off their pajamas, they kissed passionately. He felt pure ecstasy sweep over him as her tongue brushed up against his in his mouth.

They managed to control themselves during the shower, but had a very difficult time of it. Ginny and Harry dressed, but Harry still needed a shirt and wanted to look through what he had. They went back out to his room, and Harry went to his wardrobe.

"Harry, I'm going to my dorm. I need to get some money for Hogsmeade."

"Ginny, you know I'll buy you whatever you want. You don't have to waste your money."

Ginny smiled at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around his middle and kissing him. "I don't want to be spoiled, Harry. So, if I run out of money while we are there -"

"Don't worry. If you say you want something, I'll take into consideration that you don't want to be spoiled, alright love?" Harry cooed before he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Ginny nodded silently with a smile on her lips. "Well, you go to your dorm. I need to get dressed and get Mr. Silk Pajamas up." He joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Harry." Draco said sleepily from his bed. "Really. 'Mr. Silk Pajamas', iindeed/i." he muttered.

Ginny and Harry tried to hold back their laughs, but it wasn't working. Soon after though, Ginny made her way out of the room and Harry put the rest of his clothes on before instantly dressing Draco.

"Harry!" Draco cried. "Bloody Hell, what happened to i'warning people to be polite'/i?"

Harry shrugged, even though Draco couldn't see it. "You deserved it. Eavesdropping on mine and Ginny's conversation. Tsk Tsk." Harry teased.

"Whatever. So, can you take money out of my account at Gringotts? Or am I money-less for the whole day?" Draco asked as he got out of the bed and looked at Harry. Harry was laughing as soon as he saw the blonde. "What's so funny?" Draco asked, slightly annoyed.

Harry continued to laugh. After taking a few deep breaths, he managed to choke out, "I love your new hair-do." Draco went wide-eyed as he realized his bed-head. "It must have took you all night to work on." Harry snapped his fingers and Draco's comb and mirror came out; the mirror automatically hanging from a wall.

Draco muttered something that sounded like "I didn't get a chance to get properly ready for bed, thank you very much." as he grabbed his comb and made his way to the mirror.

"And as for your money," Harry said while trying - and failing, for the most part - to comb his hair, "When we get to Hogsmeade, we can Apparate to Diagon Alley."

Draco nodded. "Alright. Thanks for…everything." Draco said as he continued his hair-combing.

Harry silently nodded and found himself still trying to comb his hair, too. It wasn't working so well, as one could only predict. Soon, Harry gave up and walked over to his dresser, where he kept his money bag. With a quick glance at Draco, Harry summoned money from his vault and it was placed in the bag. Draco heard the clattering of the coins, however, and turned to Harry.

"You ican/i summon money, can't you? And iyou/i thought iwe should Apparate/i." he mocked sarcastically.

Harry hesitated a moment before answering. "Well, I don't know how much money you have in your vault…so I don't know how much I can take - it would just be a lot bloody easier if you took your own money from the vault." he finally said, his face a little flushed from not breathing.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose it would. Tell me," he pondered. "are we just going to Apparate to Hogsmeade, too?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Can if you want to, I suppose." Harry answered while shrugging. "But you'll have to side-Apparate…I can do it, of course, but you might not like the side-effects." he said, looking into Draco's ice blue gaze.

"I can, Harry. But what about your girlfriend? Can ishe/i handle it?"

Harry smirked. "She has side-Apparated with me so many times, it'd make your head spin." Harry said knowingly. Draco shrugged. Just then, Ginny came back in and gave Harry and Draco odd glances before going over to Harry and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Come on, love. Draco." Harry said. Ginny held on to Harry's waist with both of her arms, and Draco merely grabbed Harry's right arm and held tightly. The touching sent shivers down Draco's spine, but quickly regained himself, in fear of being found out.

As soon as it began, the pull from behind their navels stopped. "Here we are!" Harry said with a smile.

"We aren't in Hogsmeade, Harry." Draco began dumbly. "We are already in Diagon Alley."

Harry shrugged, starting to walk down the busy street. "Yeah, I felt no need to go to Hogsmeade first." he explained. "Draco, do you have your Gringotts key?"

Draco blanched. "Er - oh, yes." he sighed, remembering that he put it into his pocket right before they Apparated. They fell into a comfortable silence until they reached Gringotts.

Harry, Ginny, and Draco made their way inside. Getting into the boat, everyone - except Harry - felt the familiar sickness of the rushing boat.

"Vault 687." The goblin said. The trio got out of the boat as Harry made his way to his door. After he opened it, Draco and Ginny gasped.

"Harry, I thought you said you ididn't/i have a big fortune!" Ginny squealed, half-surprised and half-glad.

Harry turned to his friends, then to his money, then back to the gaping teens. "Oh, er…sorry. I forgot I got Sirius' money on my sixteenth birthday. He left everything he owned to me." Harry said while shrugging. He went in and put more money into his bottom-less money pouch. Trying to be discreet, Harry willed some of his galleons into Ginny's bag. She noticed immediately.

"Harry James Potter!" she squealed. "You take back your money this instant!"

Harry turned around and shut his vault. "I have no idea what you're talking about, love." he said with a cocky smile. Ginny just huffed and hugged him around the middle. Draco rolled his eyes, and had to fight off the jealousy firing through him.

"Vault 743." The goblin said, alerting the presence of another vault. Draco got out this time. He opened the door with his key and this time Harry spoke up.

"And you were gaping at me about imy/i fortune." he mocked, looking into Draco's money filled vault.

Draco shrugged. "This is my own private vault…the Malfoy fortune is a completely different vault. But I won't come into inheritance or anything; I got my inheritance when I was born." Draco explained.

Harry nodded understandingly. "I know what your saying. Vault 687 is my personal vault, too. The Potter vault is Vault 329. I get access to that July 31, 1997." he said while biting his nail in the boat.

Draco looked disbelievingly at Harry. So much money for one teenager. "You've got to be like, one of the richest teenagers alive!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry shook his head. "I am the richest iindependent/i teenager alive." he corrected, and watched his friends' emotions change to shock. "Actually, there is an inquiry going around Gringotts. The goblins here are trying to find out if I'm the richest wizard alive…but I doubt it. Lucius Malfoy probably is." Harry finished, still looking at his nail.

Draco snorted his response. "I'll bet." he muttered. Harry rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Do you want to get our outfits in Diagon Alley, Ginny? Or would you rather go to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, stepping out of Gringotts with Draco and Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "Diagon Alley is as good a place as any." she replied, taking his hand.

Harry nodded. "Alright with you, Draco?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.

Draco didn't answer, he was still trying to concentrate on not lose his temper with Ginny. He was radiating jealousy out every opening of his body.

Harry stopped walking to look at Draco. "Draco, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, unlatching from Ginny and touching Draco's arm. Draco started, and looked at his arm where Harry was touching it. Harry pulled away quickly. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I asked if you were okay."

Draco looked into Harry's green orbs and he felt himself flush. "Yeah, sorry. Just…lost in thought for a moment."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Do you mind if we shop in Diagon Alley to find our outfits for the Welcoming Ball?" Harry asked, once again lacing his fingers with Ginny's. Draco shook his head.

They walked in a peaceful silence, sometimes talking about outfits and stores. Draco watched as Harry's eyes lit up at the site of 'Quidditch Supplies Plus', and smiled as Harry mechanically walked over to the store, leaving Draco and Ginny behind.

"Draco?" Ginny asked, coming closer to the blonde.

"Hmmm?" he asked distractedly, still staring at Harry.

"Well, the Gryffindors are holding Harry's birthday party for him tomorrow. You're welcome to come, and I thought I'd tell you now, since you can get Harry something if you wanted to." she said, looking up at Draco.

"When was his birthday?" Draco asked, gaze finally leaving Harry to look at the youngest Weasley.

"July 31st." Ginny replied. "I think he'd like you to be there; I mean, he's got a crush on you." she said absent-mindedly.

Draco nodded. "Read that in the 'Daily Prophet', did you?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nah. I've known for a long time." she replied. Draco went wide-eyed. "I have no idea how the newspapers found out, though." she added.

Draco swallowed hard. "And, how long as he liked me?" he stuttered softly. Ginny barely heard him.

Ginny shrugged. "Since second year." she replied instantly.

"You're serious?" Draco questioned, feeling faint. "Since isecond/i year?"

Ginny nodded, and smiled at Draco. "I remember, after he questioned you about being the Heir of Slytherin, you remember?" Draco nodded. "Well, he came back to Gryffindor Tower and cried his eyes out because you said he was i'The worst thing that happened to Hogwarts.'/i or something. Stayed in bed all night, and Ron and Hermione had to pry him from it the next morning." she told him in a whisper.

Draco felt really guilty. He had made Harry feel miserable. He wanted to punch his own lights out, but thought better of it and asked a question instead. "That's when you found out, then?"

Ginny nodded again. "All of us found out. Luckily no one else did, but now the whole Wizarding World knows." she said, rearranging her gloves. "Come to think of it, he beat himself up ever since that day." Ginny added carelessly.

Draco glared at her. "Beat himself up over what? About what happened in the dungeons?" he asked curiously.

"Well, yes and no. Every time after that, when ever you teased him, called him 'Potty', made fun of his parents, any of that…he would find the next secluded place and bawl his eyes out. Sometimes he even went back to our Tower to sulk in bed. Especially after that time in third year, when you dressed up in Dementors costumes…"

Draco was beating himself up inside. All of that shit he had put Harry through. Was this all a front? What, with Harry being his friend and everything…especially after Harry viewed all of Draco's memories. Draco continued to feel guilty - and getting guiltier - as Ginny carried on, ticking things off her fingers as she remembered. 

"…and that time in fourth year, after you made those badges and made fun of him in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You know, he almost lost the first task because he was in one of his moods."

"I can't believe this." Draco whispered, interrupting Ginny. "Four fucking years I've made his life Hell, and he still likes me." he affirmed disbelievingly.

Ginny smiled slightly and nodded slowly. "I think he likes you because you're the only person who doesn't treat him like someone special. Ron and Hermione only hung around him because he was 'Harry Potter', even though it bonded into a real close relationship. And I have my crush on him partly because of that, too. You're really the only one who doesn't see him as someone to be worshipped." she murmured, leading her gaze over to Harry, who was still standing outside the Quidditch store.

Draco took a deep breath and released it. "What do you think he wants for his birthday?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject, then looked confused. "Didn't he already have a party? I mean, his birthday was like, two weeks ago!"

Ginny clucked her tongue. "He's never told you about his home life, has he?" she questioned. Draco shook his head slightly. "Well, it wasn't the best, or anything close to good. But, it's not my story to tell. Anyway, we decided to have it at Hogwarts, since we have time off anyway." Ginny stated.

"And I don't know what he could want. Something unique, and rare would be my guess. He's got enough money to buy that Quidditch store, but he's too modest. I think you should get him something hard to find; not something he'd usually go shopping for." Ginny added helpfully.

Draco nodded, then raised an eyebrow. "So, what are you getting him?" he questioned curiously.

Ginny giggled. "Candles." she answered, still giggling. Draco laughed, too. "Well, its definitely not something he'd usually buy, is it?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I guess not. Come on, if we don't go lead him into the store, I think he's going to stand at the window all day." he insisted and proceeded over to Harry.

"See something you like?" Draco asked the shorter boy, wincing as another twinge of guilt spread in him.

Harry smiled softly. "Yeah. The whole bloody store." he replied obliviously. Draco smiled as he pushed Harry in the door.

Before Draco could go in, Ginny grabbed his elbow. "Can you keep him in here until I come back? I want to go get his gifts." she whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco nodded. "Only if you'll let me sneak away later." he mumbled back. Ginny shrugged and left.

Draco watched as Harry looked at everything in the Quidditch store. From new gloves, to goggles, to brooms, and broom servicing kits. Draco soon realized he wasn't going to have any problem in keeping Harry there for Ginny.

Draco took some time to look around, too. The only problem was, he didn't know what kind of Quidditch equipment Harry had, so he didn't know what to get him.

He finally thought better of a Quidditch gift, and just spent the rest of the time watching as Harry smiled brightly at everything in the store.

"Draco!" Ginny greeted cheerily as she walked in the store. "I'm done now. So, what has Harry bought?" she asked, looking around for her boyfriend.

Draco chuckled and pointed to Harry. "Nothing." he replied simply.

Ginny smiled. "I didn't expect him to." she admitted. "He never really buys things for himself." she added, watching Harry look at some broom polish.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked, still looking at the raven-haired Adonis.

Ginny shrugged. "A few reasons, I guess. The first being that he thinks everyone will consider him self-centered if he went and dressed…well, like you." she said softly. Draco only smiled. "And another being that he's not used to having nice things."

"What do you mean?!?" Draco asked, shocked that The Savior of the Wizarding World didn't have nice things. "He's got an Invisibility Cloak! Or, well, he did…he gave it to me the afternoon of the accident. But, that's a nice thing!" he responded, still flabbergasted.

Ginny frowned and whispered, "It was his dad's, you know. The only thing he had of his parents'; besides his mum's eyes…but you get my drift."

Draco's eyes widened. "You're serious?" Ginny nodded. "And, he just iGAVE/i it to me." he whispered in awe. "Well, I'm going to give it back…it's the only thing of his parents he's got left!"

Ginny smiled softly. "You know, if you want a chance with him, you're going to need to know him better." she whispered quietly before moving over to stand by Harry. Draco gaped in shock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so like I said...Jealousy and Shopping. Though, there is probably going to be more jealousy in the next chapter.

Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, and therefore do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own this plot. Please do not sue, because all I can give you is a stick of sugarfree gum (which i want...MINE!). Enjoy!

Warning: This is Slash (meaning M/M relationships, for you newbies.) And the slash pairing WILL be Draco/Harry. Yes, this story does contain Het, (M/F relationships) such as Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and a little Draco/Pansy, Harry/Pansy. Don't like? Don't read. Send me a flamer, if you want, but I warned you fair and square about the Slash. If you are one of those ppl that send me a flamer, i will put it on the site so everyone can see how lame you are that you didn't read the Warning.

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Draco's Desire (who has a story she would like you to read), for making sure all of my sentences flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and I will be sure to slap her. Thx!

I would like to Bitch-Slap all readers that haven't reviewed my story. Thank You.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: More Shopping

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny sighed in exasperation, dragging Harry out of the Quidditch shop. "You aren't going to buy anything anyway, and I'm hungry." Ginny pouted.

Harry snapped back into reality. "Oh, umm…we could have something to eat at The Leaky Cauldron." Harry suggested as his stomach rumbled.

Ginny sighed in relief. "Are you out of your Quidditch stupor yet?" she asked in mock exasperation. Harry laughed and nodded. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Only because you're hungry." she mumbled as they started their walk to The Leaky Cauldron.

Draco looked at the two teens, lost in the dream of being Harry's boyfriend. He envied what Ginny and Harry had; Pansy never did any of that small stuff with Draco. It was all sex with her. Which wasn't ibad/i, for Draco, but sometimes he missed the small things that could happen with a nice relationship.

"…what about you, Draco?" Harry asked as Draco snapped back to reality.

Draco stared blankly. "Huh?" he asked dumbly.

Harry looked worriedly at him, a sight Draco never thought he'd see. Harry truly looked concerned. "I was wondering what you were going to order for Brunch, but maybe we should head back to Hogwarts. You're acting iodd/i." Harry said, concern and worry lacing his voice.

Draco smiled softly. "No, it's alright. I've just been thinking a lot today is all." he assured. "And I've never eaten at The Leaky Cauldron, so I don't know what to eat." he replied to the question.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, not good enough for the Malfoys?" he asked mockingly, but Draco was back in dream land, and only shrugged.

Before Draco knew it, they were sitting at the bar in The Leaky Cauldron. The bar tender, Tom, was drying out a glass and Harry and Ginny were scanning the menus. Draco grabbed the menu in front of him and began to read. They had a lot of really good choices.

Tom came over to where they were seated. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Good to see you again, son. Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, too. Staying for lunch?" he asked.

Harry looked up from his menu and smiled "Yeah. We're in Diagon Alley to buy our outfits for the Welcoming Ball, and thought it nice to have a meal away from Hogwarts." Harry replied.

Tom smiled fondly at them. "Alright, so what do you three want to drink?" he asked, taking out his note pad and a Quick Quotes Quill.

Draco and Ginny replied "Pumpkin Juice.", while Harry just raised his eyebrows at Tom.

Tom rolled his eyes and leant down to talk with Harry privately. "Do you think you should be drinking, Harry? You're at school now."

Harry rolled his eyes this time. "School hasn't started, Tom." he whispered back. Tom smiled and shrugged, then went to get their drinks.

About two minutes later, he brought back two clear glasses of an orange liquid, the Pumpkin Juice, and a black goblet. He put the black goblet in front of Harry and the clear ones in position of Draco and Ginny.

"Alright, what's for lunch?" Tom asked as he looked at the three.

"I'll have the Chefs Salad." Ginny replied, shutting the menu and handing it to Tom.

"The usual for me, Tom." Harry replied, also handing the bar tender the menu. Tom smiled and looked at Draco.

Draco had his brows furrowed in thought. "I'll try the Perch Sandwich." he answered, closing the menu.

Tom nodded. "It'll be out shortly, guys." he said, left to go back to the kitchens.

Draco finally took notice of Harry's glass as Harry took a gulp of his drink. "What are you drinking, Harry?"

Harry smirked and put the goblet under Draco's nose. Draco's eyes widened in shock when he smelled the liquid. "Fire Whiskey?!?" he asked, having enough sense to whisper. Harry shrugged. "Give me a drink!" Draco demanded.

Harry handed him the cup and Draco took a greedy gulp. Harry looked cautiously over at Ginny, who was luckily watching the muggle television they had installed. The television program was 'The Price is Right'.

"I have absolutely no idea what they are doing." Ginny admitted, watching as some lady spun 'The Big Wheel'. Harry just rolled his eyes and turned back to Draco, who was still drinking from Harry's cup.

"Jeez, Draco. Leave me some!" he whispered pleadingly. Draco smirked and gave Harry the empty goblet back. "Well, thanks." he muttered.

Tom then came back with their food. "Here we go; Chefs Salad for Ms. Weasley, Perch Sandwich for Mr. Malfoy, and Chicken Fingers for Mr. Potter. Need a refill, Harry?" he asked, noting the goblet empty.

Harry smiled and pointed his eyes at Draco. Tom frowned. "Yes, thanks." Harry muttered as he began to dip his chicken strip in barbeque sauce. They ate quickly, but subtly; Harry sometimes feeding Ginny some of his food, then kissing her for the taste of it mixed with her.

When they did this, Draco could have screamed bloody murder and 'Avada Kedavera'd' someone. He hated being jealous; partly because he was used to getting whatever he wanted, so he never had to feel jealousy. Now that he was, he was so grateful towards his father for not making him feel like that a lot. 

Harry turned to Draco. "How's your sandwich?" he asked, then ate a french-fry. Draco, having a mouthful, only smiled and nodded approvingly. Harry beamed. "Guess it's good enough for the Malfoy's, huh?" Draco looked at him, then playfully slapped his arm. Harry chuckled.

"No, Harry. You come with me! I want to help you pick out your outfit." Ginny answered for the millionth time, after Harry asked if he could go somewhere with Draco while she went 'girly shopping'. "Draco is a big boy, Harry. He can go out alone for an hour or so." she said, then smiled suggestively at Draco.

Draco smiled, then flushed. "Alright, fine." Harry pouted. "You're lucky, Draco. I'm so unloved, I have to go igirly shopping/i." he decided, then crossed his arms and turned around in mock depression. Ginny only smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips before dragging him into Madam Malkins.

Draco waited until they were out of view before heading in the general direction of Knockturn Alley.

i'What would Harry want, anyway?'/i he thought to himself for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. i'Grr, I don't know! I don't even know him! Ok, Draco…lets think. He's not used to having nice things. Well, I should get him something nice then, right? Okay…hmmm.'/i

Draco only vaguely realized he was right outside Knockturn Alley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review? 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own the plot. Please do NOT sue, as all I can give you is a stick of sugar-free gum (which I want…::looks around nervously:: MINE!).

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Draco's Desire, for making sure all of my sentences flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and I will be sure to slap her. Thx!

Please Read and Review it! Remember, the more reviews a story gets, or the better the reviews, the more the author will write. If not, they may either lose interest or feel it went so bad they don't want to continue it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Draco sighed. He had no idea how long he had been down in Knockturn Alley, but after what seemed like hours on end, he had found the perfect gift. Ginny had told him about the Marauders Map, and what it did, so Draco went out to find something similar, but not overly so.

What Draco picked up in Borgins and Burkes, was a Locator. After asking Burke exactly what it did, Burke had answered that it, "Can tell where any one is if given a name. When a name is said into it, it glows then reveals a piece of parchment telling what, where, and why that certain person is in that certain place. It also tells who else is with them and how long they've been there."

The Locator was a small, bronze-gold sphere, with equally small markings on it. Draco figured this would come in handy for Harry, seeing as though the Marauders Map could only determine location of someone on Hogwarts grounds. Draco had paid a hefty price for the thing, that was no bigger than a Galleon, and he desperately hoped Harry liked it.

Checking the time, Draco cursed as he realized he had been gone for almost two and a half hours. Draco quickly took the Locator and went into Diagon Alley, where he took out his wand and recited a spell to wrap the gift. After it was safely wrapped, he put it in his jeans and headed to Madam Malkins.

Draco looked in the window upon approaching Madam Malkins. He sighed quietly, seeing Ginny still in there. He was afraid they had left him. He walked in the door, and walked over to Ginny.

"Hey," Draco greeted, looking around. "Where's Harry?" he asked.

Ginny looked up at him. "Where have you been? It's been over two hours; going on three, if I'm correct." she asked, ignoring Draco's question.

Draco flushed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I had no idea what to get -" Draco stopped abruptly when he saw Harry step out of the changing room. All of a sudden, the room seemed to up about 20 degrees and Draco realized he was slightly uncomfortable, for there was Harry, dressed in a black tux, with a white shirt and black tie.

Harry had on an uncomfortable expression. "I don't know; it feels so…weird." he said, looking down at himself. Draco gulped, not trusting himself to speak. "What do you think, Ginny?" he asked looking up. "Oh, hey, Draco. When'd you get here?" he asked, playing with the hem of his tux, something he did when nervous or uncomfortable.

"J-just a minute ago," Draco stuttered, still looking at Harry. "That looks good on you, by the way." he added, feeling himself flush again.

Harry scrunched up his nose, only making him look more adorable to Draco. "You think so? It's so…" he spun around, still looking down at himself, "…not me." he finished, stopping to see Draco's and Ginny's reaction.

Ginny smiled brightly. "It looks great, Harry." she praised, "I think we should buy this one."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's what you said about the last forty I've tried on." he said, looking over at Draco. "What do you think?" he asked, wanting another guys opinion.

Draco nodded. "It looks good on you." he repeated. Harry moved over to a mirror and saw his reflection.

"I still don't feel right. I feel like I did at the Yule Ball." he reminded. "All uncomfortable, and what not." Harry turned to Draco. "Are tuxes supposed to feel like that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco smiled beside himself. "Yeah, at first." he said, coming closer to Harry. Draco started fixing his tie as he spoke, his breath teasing Harry's face. "I've always wore tuxes, being a Malfoy and all," he informed them, "And I used to think they were uncomfortable, too. But after a while, I got used to them." he finished, now smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in Harry's jacket.

Harry looked down, blushing slightly at the treatment he was getting from Draco. "O-oh, well…" he stuttered, averting his eyes again. "I'm glad I won't always feel uncomfortable." he said, mentally cursing at how lame that sounded.

Draco smiled, and stepped back slightly. "Have you found a dress, Ginny?" he asked, still looking at a blushing Harry. Harry had his gaze firmly to his shoes, something Draco wished he wouldn't do; it made him look…scared; like he thought himself worthless and didn't deserve to look up.

Ginny smiled. "Yes, I found an excellent dress. It's purple, and has a v-neck…" Ginny continued to ramble, but Draco tuned her out for the second time that day. All he could think about was Harry; the way he acted around people, the way usually hung his head when talking to people he wasn't comfortable with, and, most importantly, what Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all knew about Harry's home life that Draco didn't. "…Harry. We don't want you to ruin it."

Draco only barely processed that Ginny had stopped rambling about her dress and was now ordering Harry to…well, to do something. Harry's gaze never left the ground as he turned on his heals and made his way back into the changing room. Immediately, Draco snapped his gaze to Ginny, who wore a look of knowing at the changing room door. Draco raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting details of what that display of emotions from Harry had been.

Ginny sighed quietly and motioned for Draco to move away from the stall that Harry was occupying. Once they were out of earshot, Ginny explained, "It's just his normal display of emotions, Draco."

But this wasn't good enough for the aristocratic blonde. He glared daggers at Ginny, and snarled, "Like ihell/i, it is. He's never acted like that around me. NEVER. Now, you are going to tell me why he is all of a sudden, Weasley." he ground out, using Ginny's last name for emphasis on his seriousness.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious, Draco." she said, as if talking to a four year old, "This is how he gets when someone is affectionate towards him." Ginny repeated.

Draco's famous Malfoy sneer took its place on his face as he snarled, "Damn it, why won't you just fucking tell me what's wrong with him, Weasley? You are affectionate all the time to him; he's iNEVER/i acted like this to you. But when I try to woo him, he gets all…" Draco took a breath. "His expression lacked that…look, the look of knowing you're worth something…" he noted, then whispered, "He completely lacked that look."

Ginny sighed. "I know what you are talking about, Draco." she said, trying to sooth the blonde. This however, only seemed to feed his anger.

"Why does he act this way around me?" he asked, temper rising fast. "Why are you able to be so affectionate towards him, and he doesn't bat an eye, but when I try, he gets scared? WHY?" Draco asked, slightly pissed.

Ginny looked heatedly up at Draco. "You want to know why, Draco?" she asked, taking in a deep breath, "It's because he likes you. That's why. He doesn't like me like that; we're more like brother and sister. And the reason for the nervousness, and the lack of worthy feeling, that's from you; just because iYOU'RE A GUY/i." Ginny enunciated every word clearly, making sure it sunk in to Draco's head.

Draco misplaced his anger for a moment, to stare in confusion at Ginny. "What?" he prodded. Before Ginny could explain, Harry walked out of the dressing room, back in his own overly-sized clothes and had his tux draped over one arm. Draco looked at Ginny with an expression, stating i'This conversation isn't over'/i before walking over to Harry and helping him take the heavy material to the counter to be bought. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the purchasing of Harry's and Ginny's outfits, Draco suggested they head back to Hogwarts. Harry only shrugged, still in his state, but Ginny quickly interrupted. "Harry, didn't you want to check on your business while we're in Diagon Alley?" she asked, grabbing his hand and pulling the slumping boy towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Draco watched as Harry's eyes sparkled with that glint of self worthy-ness and let a small smile grace his features. "Yeah." he answered, walking on his own. "I can't wait to see their new products; they wrote me and told me they had some new fizzing candy." he said absently, walking through the crowd. Harry hurriedly made his way into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and strolled up to the register, where Fred and George were constructively using their time before Hogwarts started. "Hey Fred, hey George, what's going on?" Harry asked conversationally.

Fred and George looked over the counter at their business partner. "Hey, Harry." they said in unison, wearing identical expressions of cheerfulness.

"Glad to…" one started.

"..see that you are out…" the other twin continued.

"…of the Hospital Wing, mate." the first finished. Harry felt as if he were watching a tennis match every time the twins decided to finish each others sentences. "By the way," the first twin continued.

"…we wanted you…" the second continued, grabbing a box filled to the brim of assorted products.

"…to have these." the first finished again, shrinking the box so Harry could fit it into his pocket. "Test them out…"

"…and let us know…"

"…how you like them." the twin then dropped his voice to a whisper, "There are some…"

"…things we have added…" the other whispered, equally as quiet.

"…for your personal…"

"…enjoyment, as well."

As soon as they said this, Harry felt himself redden and he sharply looked over his shoulder, to see Ginny picking out her favorite candy, and Draco looking at some Sugar Quills. He looked back over at Fred and George, and whispered, "What kind of…ithings/i?"

The twins gained a evil smile as they dragged Harry behind the counter and into a room in the back of the store. "This is where…"

"…we keep the adult…"

"…things." a twin said, and made Harry look around. To his astonishment, he saw jars of flavored lubricant, cock-rings, porn movies and magizines, and a variety of…itoys/i. "These things are only sold through catalog, with the exception of you, of course. Isn't that right, George?" Fred asked, smiling at Harry, who was looking around dumbly.

George nodded. "That's right." he agreed. "Help yourself to anything you'd like, mate." Harry blushed at the look of encouragement that Fred and George were giving him. "Oi, I don't think he likes us watching, Fred." George whispered to his brother, but still loud enough for Harry to purposely hear.

"I agree, brother." Fred whispered back. "I think we should either, a: help him out in choosing some products," Harry's eyes widened a fraction, "or b: leave him be so he can do it himself. What do you think, George?"

George tapped his finger to his chin in fake thought. "I don't know, Fred. I think he might need a little help." Harry began spluttering in protest, as George continued, "Lets show Harry some of our more favorable products, shall we, Fred?"

Harry continued spluttering an attempt to tell the ginger-haired twins that he didn't need any advice, when Fred replied, "Of course we shall, George. After all, we know from experience what items are more…satisfying." and with that, Fred took Harry's hand and led him over to a crammed shelf.

George followed his brother and business partner to a shelf filled with multiple things. Harry's eyes grew wide as he stared back and forth between Fred and George. Seemingly reading his mind, George chuckled and replied to the unasked question, "Yes, we have tested out these products Harry." while Fred looked at the shelf.

"Ah," Fred sighed, pulling down a jar of lube. "One green apple flavored lube." he said as he placed it in a cart nearby, undoubtedly waiting until the end to shrink all of Harry's items at once. Again, Fred started searching the shelf. Suddenly, Fred snickered and pulled down something in a box.

Something in Harry wanted to run the other way upon seeing the box, and combined with Fred's snickering, that option wasn't looking to be such a bad idea. But a bigger portion of Harry was curious to see what was in the box, so he stayed rooted to the spot as Fred opened said box and turned to look at Harry. Smirking ever-so-slightly, he pulled out a clear, rubber…dildo.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of it. The toy had to be about eight and a half inches long, and an inch wide. He noticed there were straps on the end of it, as if it were supposed to wrap around someone's hip. Harry raised an eyebrow, but George seemed to get what he was pondering. "It's so you can strap it to yourself, and have it fuck you while you wank."

Harry held in a groan. That actually sounded pretty…desirable. Fred put it back in its box and placed the item in the cart. Next. Fred moved over to another portion of the shelf, where Harry saw the porn again. "Now Harry," Fred began conversationally. "Do you prefer moving magazines, with or without sound is up to you, or movies?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I realize this is a shorter chapter for me.

Please leave a review...The H/D approaches!!! (EVENTUALLY!) 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own the plot. Please do NOT sue, as all I can give you is a stick of sugar-free gum (which I want…::looks around nervously:: MINE!).

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Draco's Desire, for making sure all of my sentences flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and I will be sure to slap her. Thx!

A/N: I don't know if you guys really care, but to 'those select few…' (Lol, sorry, I quoted Snape…sheesh, I need a vacation.) who care about this, here I go: I am dreadfully sorry that Ron and Hermione haven't been in the story much. It's mostly suited around Harry and Draco.

Please Read and Review it! Remember, the more reviews a story gets, or the better the reviews, the more the author will write. If not, they may either lose interest or feel it went so bad they don't want to continue it.

bTHIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO OLIVER 1234 (On AFF), FOR SHOWING ME HOW TO USE ITALICS AND BOLD IN MY STORIES. THANKS, OLIVER!/b ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Draco's Understanding

Draco stared at the doorway where Fred and George just took a blushing Harry. Raising an eyebrow, he went over to the door and leant against the frame, so his body was hidden. Surprisingly, the twins hadn't placed a silencing charm on the door, so Draco was able to hear some of the conversation being traded.

"…only available through catalogue…" he had heard, but Ginny had dropped something in the front of the store, and had missed the rest. Frowning slightly at the disruption, Draco leaned in closer to eavesdrop. "…I don't think he wants us watching…" Draco's eyebrows shot into his hair line as he tried to listen further. What the hell was going on in there?

"…we know from experience…satisfying." Draco had heard. At once, Draco realized a few things. One, the twins were not as dumb as they looked - i'Which is pretty dumb.'/i Draco thought absently - because they had put a Scrambling Jinx on the door, so one couldn't hear all of the conversations from within. He also realized that whatever was going on in there, seemed to be X rated, and he was getting pretty…dare he think it?

i'Jealous.'/i

Draco cleared his mind for the time being and listened intently on the words being exchanged. "…green apple flavored…" i'What?'/i Draco thought anxiously, i'Green apple flavored WHAT?'/i…then it hit him…i 'Oh hell no,'/i Draco thought, heart beating furiously. i'Harry's not into that, is he? I mean…that isn't like him…' /i… i'No, but it is like Fred and George.'/i Draco reminded himself.

Pulling Draco out of his musings was another segment of, "…fuck you while you wank…" Draco stifled a moan; he knew instinctively that Fred and George had meant that they gave Harry a toy to play with, and the thought of Harry pushing a dildo into himself was enough to get Draco completely hard.

Looking down cautiously at himself, Draco was reassured with the fact that he was painfully erect, and would soon need some relief.i 'No time.'/i Draco immediately thought, and concentrated on willing his erection away. i'Snape in a dress, Snape in a dress…'/i he thought, hoping it was enough. Still, his erection remained. i'SNAPE IN A DRESS, DAMMIT!'/i he mentally screamed at himself, and sighed silently when his erection had successfully vanished.

Bringing himself back to reality, he vaguely realized he had been zoning out quite a lot that day. Shrugging it off, he listened for the next segment of conversation. Not hearing any for a long stretch of time, he was about to look inside the curtain. He never got to it, however, as he scrambled in a slightly un-Malfoyish manner from the doorway when he heard footsteps approaching.

Harry came out, his face so red with embarrassment, it could rival Ron's hair. Draco took in Harry's disheveled appearance, noting how he looked absolutely shaggable.i 'Damn,'/i Draco thought. i'Fucking persistent erection…SNAPE IN A FUCKING DRESS/i, DAMMIT!' he thought again hurriedly, hoping Harry couldn't realize his hard-on.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of Draco's face.

Draco snapped out of it, and flushed slightly. Smirking softly, he said, "I could ask you the same thing. Must have been a very…interesting conversation with the Weasley twins, huh?" he asked, regaining lost composure and drinking in Harry's renewed blush.

"Y-yeah, they had some…" Harry coughed nervously, "some…new p-products they want me to, er, try." he stuttered, avoiding Draco's eyes like the plague.

Draco smiled in accomplishment and gave Harry a break. Draco put on a mask of indifference, pretending he didn't notice Harry's stuttering or averted eyes. "Oh, alright." he shrugged, barely. "What do you want to do now?"

Harry looked up. "Er, what time is it?" he asked.

Ginny chose that time to break up Harry and Draco's private talk. "After six." she replied, walking over to them. In her hands were a few candies and some Hinky-Puff foods. Looking down at her hands, where she had followed Harry's gaze, she looked back up and replied, "Gum needs food."

Draco snorted, semi-playfully. "Correct me if I'm wrong, which I never am, by the way, but I don't think your Hinky-Puff eats Bertie Botts."

Harry chuckled, "He's right, you know." he told Ginny. He took the stuff from her hands and went up to the register. "I'll pay for it Ginny, don't worry."

Ginny walked over to him. "I can do it, Harry. You already paid for my dress." she reminded, pulling out her money pouch. "Besides, more than half of this money is yours anyway."

Harry shrugged. "Suppose you're right." Turning to Draco, he asked, "Are you getting anything?"

Draco thought for a moment before he remembered and went back over to the Sugar Quills. Harry didn't ask, but Draco decided to explain. "I have to have something to do in Binn's class. Bloody ghost is so boring, if he were alive he'd put himself to sleep." he said. Harry chuckled. Draco turned to him, smiling as he said, "I'm serious!"

Harry only laughed again as Fred and George came out from the back. Immediately, Harry's face regained his blush and he stopped laughing. Draco had to fight off the irking he had to stare at Harry; he was just to damned adorable!

"Hello, sister." Fred greeted, taking all of Ginny's purchases and adding the totals.

"I can ring up your purchases, Malfoy." George told Draco, gesturing him over to the counter.

"He's with me," Harry declined before Draco could move over to the register. George raised an eyebrow curiously, and before he could ask, Harry continued, "We'll be seeing you, Fred, George." before turning on his heal and walked out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Fred and George's expressions matched, both of knowing. Ginny wagged her eyebrows and Draco just shrugged at all of them before heading out the door Harry had just exited. Ginny soon followed, and at once, they both looked for Harry. Looking up and down the road, they saw no sign of the Boy Who Lived.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Bet you three galleons he's in Quidditch Supplies Plus." she gambled easily.

Draco smirked. "Nah, you'd have to be completely mental to bet against that logic. Come on," he said, gesturing towards the Quidditch shop. As they approached the store, they noticed a huge crowed around the building. "Whoa, what's going on?" Draco asked aloud to nobody, heading towards the building. He pushed people out of the way, not even caring or realizing that Ginny hadn't been able to get through.

"…NOT REAL! HE'S USING YOU, HARRY!" Draco heard, and immediately moved faster to get to Harry. Once he got out of the crowed, he saw Harry up against the wall, and Ron Weasley yelling at him, only about an inch from Harry's face. Draco knew instinctively that Harry was frightened to death; he was breathing deeply and his eyes were glossy with unshed tears. "HE DOESN'T CARE, HARRY!" Ron shouted in Harry's face, and Harry finally let tears fall.

"Weasley," Draco growled heavily. "Back off." he warned, pulling Ron from Harry and going over to the frightened boy. "Harry?" he asked softly, trying to bring the smaller boy into his arms. Harry just looked up at Draco.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Harry wiped his eyes with his sleeves and looked around; it looked as if the crowd had mostly disappeared, and only a few remained to show support for their savior.

"Shhh…" Draco comforted, "Are you okay?" he asked, then glared at the last people remaining to leave them alone. Once they had gone, Draco turned his worried expression back to Harry, who looked as if he hadn't been crying just moments ago.

"Yeah, sorry." he apologized, voice even. "I just got a little…frightened, I suppose." he mumbled, and tried to side-step Draco. Ron stood behind Draco, as Harry could plainly see, and he didn't look at all happy. "Ron, could I talk to you more, er, privately?" he asked, and before Ron could answer, Harry grabbed his arm and Disapparated them both to Hogwarts.

Ginny ran up and exclaimed, "Shit! Now where did he go?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know." he replied. Raising an eyebrow, Draco asked, "How did Weasley get here, anyway? I thought the Hogwarts Express was with Durmstrang."

Ginny's expression turned from worried to curious in seconds. "I don't know. Maybe its that 'transportation' Dumbledore was telling us about in his letter." she wondered aloud. Turning to Draco, she asked, "Think we should go back to Hogwarts?"

Draco frowned. "You can. I'll wait for Harry." he declined, and moved over to a bench outside Quidditch Supplies Plus.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Harry's probably back at Hogwarts right now, Draco. And I don't know how long the transportation runs." she told him. "Come on, there is no way we can know where Harry is, so lets just be safe and -"

"Yes there is," Draco interrupted. He pulled out Harry's wrapped gift and stared at it.

Ginny's eyes widened. "You actually bought that for him? Oh Merlin, I'll bet that cost a bunch!" she noted. Ginny had known since Draco asked about the Marauders Map what he was going to get for Harry.

Draco chuckled and nodded. Before he could make a decision about using it, Harry Apparated back outside Quidditch Supplies Plus. "Sorry for just leaving you, I needed to talk to Ron." Harry apologized again. Draco hurriedly stuffed Harry's gift back in his jeans and stood. "You guys ready to go back?" Harry asked, oblivious to Draco's hiding.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. We've been away since nine; I'm hungry!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist. "Do all the Weasley's have endless pits for stomachs? Because I was under the impression that it was only Ron." he mused mockingly. Ginny slapped him playfully on the arm. Turning to Draco, Harry asked, "Are you staying here? Because I'm wanting to get home, and I'll just bet Pansy's idying/i, knowing you left her to hang with the Boy Who Lived."

Draco frowned, but walked over to Harry and grabbed his arm tightly. He tisked, and replied, "Doubt it. She's probably jealous." Harry just chuckled and Disapparated all three of them back to the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Finally! Food time!" Ginny exclaimed, and proceeded to pull Harry into the Great Hall with her.

Before Harry got to far away, he called, "See you later, Draco!" and continued to be dragged over to his table with his girlfriend.

Draco smiled at Harry and walked over to his own table, as well. Just about everyone was there, including Pansy, who had - very conveniently - saved Draco a seat next to her. Draco moaned mentally. He did iNOT/i want to have to repeat the days events with Harry to his jealous girlfriend, but he knew that's what was coming. Sitting, he began to pile food on his plate while ignoring Pansy's pointed stare.

Pansy cleared her throat while not ceasing her glare at Draco. When he still didn't look, she cleared her throat louder, but not overly loud as to draw attention to herself from more than the people close to her. Draco turned to look at her, before beginning to eat and asking, "Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey, Pansy? You sound a bit sick today."

"Oh, Draco! Just shut up and tell me, already!" she ordered, leaning in to hear every word out of the aristocratic blondes mouth.

Draco grinned. "That was an oxy-moron, Pansy, dear. If I shut up, how am I to tell you what happened today, hmm?" he asked, showing his knowledge and taking the chance to make Pansy look stupid. i'Which she doesn't need any help with, though.'/i he thought to himself as an after thought.

Pansy almost screamed in frustration. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy," she snarled, "you tell me right this instant what happened today." i'Oh/i HELL i no,'/i was Draco's only thought to that. "What did you guys do? Did he talk about me at all? Where did you shop?"

"Pansy, calm down." Draco suggested, speaking in a tone that seemed appropriate for a two year old. "We shopped, mostly. No, he didn't talk about you any, and we went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Quidditch Supplies Plus, and Madam Malkins. Alright?"

Pansy was listening with rapt attention, and as soon as Draco stopped talking, she asked another question. "What'd you talk about?" she asked, not bothering to eat.

Draco chewed the food in his mouth slowly, trying to remember everything he and Harry had talked about. Though, it wasn't very hard; he cherished every moment with Harry. It was just sometimes, he would daze out and forget exactly what they had been talking about.

After Draco successfully swallowed, he replied, "At first, we were talking about Harry's money; we went to Gringotts, and got quite a shock from seeing his vault. After we left there," he continued, "we were talking about outfits for the Welcoming Ball. Then Harry had to go to Quidditch Supplies Plus. While he was looking there, well," he paused, wondering wither or not it was wise to let Pansy know of Harry's Birthday Party.

"Well? Well, what?" Pansy asked, leaning towards Draco.

Draco put a finger to her arm and got her to lean away from him before he spoke again. He hesitated, at first, but he saw no way out of it and sighed as he answered, "I was invited to Harry's Birthday Party tomorrow."

Pansy's eyes widened and she looked at Draco hopefully. Draco again took the route to pointedly ignore her, and continue his meal. Just when he had begun believing Pansy had dropped the subject, Pansy made her voice sickly-sweet as she batted her eyelashes.

"Can I go with you?" she asked, pouting terribly; a trait she had tried to pick up from Draco when he was younger. Draco cursed himself mentally for ever teaching her that sodded pout, but took a sort of accomplishment knowing he did it a hell of a lot better.

Draco shrugged as much as being a Malfoy would allow. "I don't know if I'm aloud to bring a friend, Pansy. Besides, how do you know Harry would want you there?" he asked, then took his last drink of Pumpkin Juice. "I know the Weaslette won't like you there."

Pansy rolled her eyes, effectively stopping the pout. "You could just ask him if you could bring your girlfriend, couldn't you?" she asked hopefully.

Draco took that moment to sigh silently, and turn to Pansy. "Pansy, I don't think I want to go out with you anymore." he said bluntly. "It's nothing personal, of course. Just, you have this whole…infatuation with Harry, and it's bloody distracting."

Pansy's eyes sparkled. "I'm single!" she exclaimed happily. "Merlin, I was hoping you'd dump me soon. I know no one ever dumps you, and I wasn't about to break that."

Draco just smiled. "I suppose I could ask Weaslette if I could bring a friend or two." he muttered aloud. Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't Harry know you're going to be there?" she asked, looking over to the Gryffindor table.

Draco silently followed Pansy's gaze. He searched for the messy crop of black hair, and quickly spotted it, in between two red-heads. Ginny was on Harry's right, talking animatedly with the Thomas guy, while Harry was talking with Ron. Seemed as if they had worked out their problem; more over, that Ron had dropped the 'Malfoy's using you' subject. But Draco knew the thought wasn't entirely gone, and that Ron still believed him to be using Harry.

As if sensing eyes on him, Harry looked up and his gaze was met with the soft blue-gray one of Draco's. Draco smiled slightly, and Pansy blushed before turning back to her meal. Harry smiled knowingly before turning back to Ron and continuing his conversation.

"I think he has an inkling." Draco replied after a few moments of silence.

Around eight, everyone began piling out of the Great Hall. Ginny and Harry left at the same time, though Ginny was still talking to Dean and Harry and Ron were mechanically chatting about Quidditch. Draco spotted his chance and went over to Ginny, and excused her from Dean's presence for a moment.

"Draco, what do you need?" she asked curiously, walking to a spot near a wall.

Draco cleared his throat. "Well, I was wondering, if I could bring a friend or two to Harry's party?" he ventured, pleading with his eyes.

Ginny's eyebrows rose into her hairline. "Slytherins?" she asked, though it came out more of a statement. "You want to bring…iSlytherins/i to Harry's isixteenth/i Birthday Party?" she wondered, disbelievingly.

Draco nodded. "I don't think Harry will mind; I think he's rather fond of some of my friends." Draco told her. Of course, he was referring to the fact that Harry was a Slytherin in this other dimension in Harry's coma, where he probably knew just about all the sixth year Slytherins. "Please? I'm not going to bring everyone in Sixth year, only the ones comfortable with Harry." 

Ginny stood, debating the idea. After a few more moments of thought, she looked up at Draco and replied, "Only if you guys can add a party favor." she compromised, staring at Draco pointedly.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "What kind of party favor?" he asked, crossing his arms in a Malfoyish demeanor.

"Booze and party games." she replied instantly. "We have Butter-beer, and a few games, but anything from Slytherin is probably better than a Gryffindor could come up with." she noted mockingly, trying to butter Draco up. He was oblivious to her works, and just smirked in accomplishment. "Okay, so no people above or below sixth year, and not the entire sixth year, booze, and party games." she reminded.

Smiling, Draco nodded. "What time does the party start?" he wondered.

"Three o'clock tomorrow." she answered. "Any other questions? Dean's waiting for me." she noted, and Draco also looked and found not Harry waiting for his girlfriend, but Dean Thomas, Harry's mate, waiting for Ginny. Deciding not to ask, Draco just shook his head at the question.

"I've got a few things to do before tomorrow, so I'll be seeing you." he said, then turned to leave.

"Oi, Draco!" Ginny called moments after. Draco turned and waited. "Can you come by Gryffindor Tower at about, eight in the morning tomorrow? I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with Harry so we could decorate the tower?"

Draco smiled at the thought, and instantly nodded. "See you," he said, and proceeded to head towards the dungeons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please Review. I like to know how I'm doing...Pah-Weese? It doesn't hurt, I promise! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own the plot. Please do NOT sue, as all I can give you is a stick of sugar-free gum (which I want…::looks around nervously:: MINE!).

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Draco's Desire, for making sure all of my sentences flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and I will be sure to slap her. Thx!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: What A Guy Wants.

b(A/N: Okay, so this is a Solo!Harry part of the story...I wasn't going to put this seperately, but the party scene was getting to long, so this makes a great interlude. I hope to update to the party scene tomorrow. Sorry, college took a turn for my worst, and school comes before Harry Potter...mostly. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me on this, and I hope you like this little drabble.)/b

Ginny entered the Common Room, laughing all the while with Dean. "I know, I was wondering if that was a hair-accessory or not." Dean chortled, finishing his conversation with Ginny. He walked over and took a seat on the couch next to Harry. Ginny smiled along with Dean and took a seat in an empty chair, something quite unusual, since she usually just sat on Harry's lap.

Harry stood after a few moments of silence, and stated, "I'm going to bed. Coming, Ginny?" he asked sincerely, not meaning anything by his words.

Obviously, the others didn't seem to notice the sincerity in his voice and "Ohhhh'd" at the two of them. Ginny blushed scarlet and Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, Harry." she declined. Harry's eyebrows raised into his hairline. "I think I'll stay down here and talk to Dean for a while, then maybe sleep in my dorms. I haven't seen my friends in ages." she stated, keeping her gaze away from Harry's own.

Deciding that he probably didn't want to know, Harry shrugged off reading her mind and left the Common Room. He opened his door to the Head Boy room, and stepped inside, before turning and casting a locking charm on it. The door closed and Harry began to walk over to his desk, where he unloaded his shrunken packages and purchases.

Harry pulled out his money pouch, and then his tux. He enlarged the formal gown and placed it in his wardrobe, before going back over to his desk and continuing to unload his pockets. Harry pulled out a brown box, recognizing it as the sweet box that Fred and George had given him. He enlarged it, and looked through the sweets in it. Sugar Quills, Bertie Botts, Blood Pops, Fizzing Candy, and so much more was what the box was littered with. Harry put the box on the floor and again reached into his pocket.

A container was the next and last thing he pulled out of his pocket. Upon seeing it, Harry paled, and carefully set it down. He soon realized that he wasn't about to get off with Ginny tonight, and the thought of what George had said earlier, i"…you can strap it to yourself, and have it fuck you while you wank."/i was pretty erotic to think about.

Harry opened the container and looked at the magazines, lube, the box with the toy, and… "What the hell?" Harry asked aloud to the room. Harry moaned, "Fred, George, you two are dead the next time I see you." he promised, looking at the item Fred and George had secretly added to the container, somehow without Harry knowing.

Inside the container was a cock-ring, something Harry was sure he didn't ask for. Harry groaned; how in the world did Fred and George always seem to mess with people? Harry didn't ask for a cock-ring; hell, he didn't even ask for their help! Somehow, though, Fred and George always seemed to help when they didn't need to.

Harry sighed and took the container over to the side of his bed, where he sat on the edge and stared at the box. Biting his lip, Harry hesitantly reached into the box and pulled out a magazine that Fred and George had suggested; with sound. Harry stared at the cover for a moment; two shirtless guys staring out with their tongues touching. Raising an eyebrow, Harry idly wondered why Fred and George picked a gay magazine for him, but didn't act on any impulses to find out.

Instead, he opened the magazine to the first page and was surprised to see three guys walk into the scene of a bedroom. Harry was fascinated; he could hear their walking on the wooden floors to the king-size bed, and their erratic breathing as the three men began undressing each other. Suddenly, Harry put the book down and walked over to his desk again, before grabbing his wand and muttering a silencing charm around his room for good measure.

He moved back over to his bed, where he laid down on his stomach, and looked down at the picture. The guys in the picture hadn't stopped their actions when Harry left, so Harry was greeted with the sight of a blonde, balls deep in a brunette, and another brunette riding the other brunette. Harry instantly became hard, and he sat up, propping against the pillows by his headboard and charming the magazine - which was moaning and whimpering quite loudly, much to Harry's disguised pleasure - to hang in front of his face so he could watch properly without straining his neck.

Harry unzipped his pants and pulled them, along with his boxers, down his hips. His erection jetted out of its cruel confines and strained in attention against Harry's clothed stomach. Harry took off his shirt, and was rewarded with his cock, leaking pre-come, now slapping against his bare skin and making him groan.

Harry's right hand immediately went for his cock, and began to tease it with slow stroking. His left hand, however, slithered to his left nipple and began to roll it under its thumb, making the pink nub hard quickly. Harry looked up to the magazine where the blonde was still thrusting like mad into the brunette. i"Ohhh, gods yes, so tight."/i the blonde muttered to his bottom, and both the other men groaned.

Harry bit his lip again and kept watching, speeding up the pace slightly on his own stroking. The brunette that was riding the other brunette was looking quite bored with his position, so he slid off the other man, eliciting a whimper. The brunette crawled up the other brunettes chest, and sat up close to his face; his cock now centimeters from the smaller mans face.

i"You want to suck it?"/i the brunette asked the man under him huskily. The guy whimpered and urgently nodded. Harry moaned, and looked away. He was so close to orgasm, but he wanted something imore/i…

Harry reluctantly let go of his cock to bend over the edge of the bed. He reached into the container, where he found his bottle of green apple flavored lube. He placed it on the bed before leaning down and grabbing the box with the dildo in it.

Harry let out a shaky breath and opened the box, revealing the clear toy. He picked it up out of the box and stared at it. Now that he could see it up close, Harry realized the toy wasn't more than eight inches, possibly smaller. Harry shrugged, and put the box down on the ground again. He looked confused at the dildo, not knowing exactly how to do it by himself.

Harry looked into the magazine again, now noticing the switch in position. Harry moaned and his cock twitched at the new sight. The brunette that had previously bottomed for the blonde was now fucking the other brunette in earnest, while the blonde just stroked his erection rapidly. Suddenly, the blonde must have gotten an idea, because he only stroked a few more times before standing up.

Harry looked away. He wanted to be fucked, and he wanted to be fucked iNOW/i. He put the dildo down by the lube on his bed, and quickly shed out of his pants and boxers. Harry, now completely naked, moved the magazine back from his face a little more, and reached for the bottle and his toy. At first, Harry looked at the phallus, groaning at how real it looked. He ran his fingers over the sides and the head of it, noting how it felt real, considering it was made out of plastic.

Harry opened the jar of lube and instantly, his senses were flooded with those of ripe green apples. Harry sighed, he loved green apples. Looking quizzically at the lube, he wondered…well, Fred and George idid/i say that it was flavored, but…

Harry cautiously dipped his finger in the clear liquid, and slowly brought it near his face. He could smell the fresh green apples, and instantly put the finger in his mouth, when he sighed silently at the taste.

i Exactly/i like green apples.

Becoming more bold and more daring, Harry took the dildo and put it in the lube, spearing the clear substance around the head. Without preamble, Harry placed the head of the dildo in his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it. He proceeded to suck, making sure to get all of the flavored lube off.

Harry moaned with need and quickly put more lube on the dildo and placed the bottle on the floor, making sure to leave it open so the scent lingered. He got onto his knees, then spread his legs wide, and carefully placed the dildo near his entrance, when his eyes bulged. i'I can't be/i that ismall, can I?'/i Harry asked himself. i'The toy is big, but…'/i he trailed off, wondering what to do.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a shout and a whimper. Harry immediately brought his gaze up to the magazine, where Harry now found both the brunette and the blonde, deep inside the other brunette. Harry's eyes widened. i'At the same time?' /i he wondered wantonly to himself. Surprisingly, this made him feel better, knowing his hole wasn't going to tear, just from a dildo. Harry quickly strapped the harness attached to the dildo around his slim waist securely, before waiting. The dildo was right at Harry's entrance, and Harry was prepared to get fucked, but it never came.

Harry growled, "What's the matter?" he asked to no one. "Come on, fuck me!" he pleaded, watching the magazine with rapt attention. He was just about to stick the dildo in himself, when surprisingly, the dildo put pressure on Harry's hole, breeching it. Harry whimpered as the toy parted the tight ring of muscle, and as soon as the dildo was past the ring, it quickly shoved inside. "Ohhh!" Harry gasped.

Harry went on all fours from the pressure, and the magazine was still far enough away that he could still see it. He went down on his forearms, so his arse was high in the air. The dildo hadn't moved yet, but Harry desperately wished it would. "Merlin," he panted at the feeling of being filled, consensually. Last time, it had been rape, Harry remembered. But now, Harry only felt pleasure from it, and he was glad. "Please, please just move!" Harry begged.

Just like last time, the dildo began to move on its own accord. i'Must be voice activated.'/i Harry idly thought, before the moving began. The dildo worked is way inside Harry's hot channel, before slowly pulling halfway out, and moving just as slowly back in.

"Faster!" Harry moaned clearly, and immediately noticed a change of speed. The dildo was now going at quicker paces, and Harry was panting. "Oh, Merlin yes," he gasped out through his moans, "Gods, fuck me harder." he ordered, not realizing he did so. The toy now pound into Harry roughly, though not overly so. "Ahhhh!" Harry hissed pleasurably. He bed was now rocking slightly at the applied force, but Harry was far from caring.

Harry continued to call out orders, some of them just in the heat of the moment, while others were said knowingly. After a few short moments, the dildo was pounding into Harry as fast, as deep, and as hard as it could. "Gods yes," Harry panted. He glanced under himself, and he realized his erect cock was fiercely dripping pre-come onto the sheets; a trail was formed from the head of the cock down to the small pile on the mattress.

Harry moaned and thought about jerking, but he felt as though if he let one of his arms off the bed, he'd fall. The toy continued to pound into his clenching arse, and Harry continued to whimper. He looked up at the magazine again, and noticed the three men were covered in come, as the submissive brunette had came forcefully over his two dominants as well as himself. Harry moaned, and went back onto his knees. The dildo still thrust deeply into his hot boy-pussy, but it wasn't hitting that oh-so-pleasurable spot. Harry carefully moved onto his back and drew up and apart his knees. The magazine came slightly closer, so Harry was now able to watch a brunette down on his knees, sucking the blonde off while the other brunette thrust into the blonde.

Harry moaned again, and sent his hand down to his own throbbing and vigorously leaking erection. He wrapped his fingers around his length, and was stunned to notice so much pre-come on his cock. Harry's breathing deepened as he stroked his cock rapidly, trying to reach orgasm. With a last coherent thought, he shouted, "PROSTATE!"

Immediately, the dildo, high in Harry's arse, slowly moved out so only the head was inside him, and it shifted slightly. Harry glanced down, and sat up as the phallus moved out of his arse and shifted. From his new angle, he could see the dildo, partially inside his arse and where the head was inside his hole.

With no warning, the phallus rammed deeply inside Harry, causing the boy to cry out in surprise. "Oh, Merlin, gods yes!" he cried, as the dildo thrust into him purposefully, now hitting his prostate with every thrust. "Oh, Gods…yes, fuck…ah ah ah ah," he moaned, his voice vibrating as he got forcefully fucked. "Oh, oooh, oh Merlin, please, Gods yes!" Harry pleaded. The dildo was fucking him so nicely, pounding him into the headboard.

Harry glanced down and watched the plastic toy thrust eagerly into his tight opening, his hips rolling and his cock thrusting into his hand, as the dildo continued its sliding in and out of his arse with ease. Harry started up his ceased stroking again. He had forgotten about it when the toy first rammed his prostate. "Oh, please, oh Merlin, yes…"

Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes, the magazine now long forgotten, besides the whimpers and moans that never seemed to quit. He only had to pump his cock a few more times; along with the moaning of the magazine and the constant hitting of his prostate, Harry knew his orgasm approached.

Sure enough, Harry pumped his hand rapidly along his shaft, flicking his thumb over the head occasionally, and used his left hand to grab the ramming dildo. He grasped the base and helped the toy fuck him. Looking down at the toy again was all he needed, seeing his arse clench and unclench around the toy, and his own hand leading the dildo to his wanting hole sent him over the edge.

"MERLIN! GODS, YES!" he screamed as his seed erupted from his throbbing cock in pearly-white ropes, spraying all over his chest, hands, and phallus. Harry continued to come for a few more moments, and laid back on his headboard after his amazing orgasm ceased. The dildo continued to pound roughly into his sensitive hole, and with a muffled command, the thrusting stopped.

With strength he didn't know he possessed, Harry lifted his hips and undid the straps attached to his waist. After he relaxed into the mattress again, he winced slightly as he grabbed the phallus and carefully pulled it out of himself. The head came out of his channel with a slight 'pop' as his muscles tried to regain their normal tense-ness. Harry continued to breath deeply as he also shut the magazine, and the threesome finally stopped their perverse acts.

Harry muttered a wand-less cleaning spell, and almost whimpered in the loss of hot come on his body. He sleepily willed the phallus into its box again, and the lube to recap itself and also go back into the container. Harry put the container under his bed and he unlocked and un-silenced his room, too. He pulled the covers around himself, before laying down and trying to get to sleep.

Harry's last coherent thought of the day was that he'd never had a more powerful orgasm in his life, not even with Ginny.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you all like it! Leave me a review and tell me, please! 


	12. Chapter 12 & 13

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own the plot. Please do NOT sue, as all I can give you is a stick of sugar-free gum (which I want…::looks around nervously:: MINE!).

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Draco's Desire, for making sure all of my sentences flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and I will be sure to slap her. Thx!

A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is SOOO bloody long, and I'm sorry. Well, I know you all like your long chapters, right? -- This is actually chapters 12 and 13, so get used to it!

Okay, so...Really long chapter. Hopefully you all don't get to discouraged; and this isn't even the party scene! Damn. You know how you plan for a certain scene to be on a certain chapter, then you find something that would make the story longer or would help give more detail? Well, that's what happened to me...repeatedly. DON'T WORRY, NEXT CHAPTER bWILL/b BE THE PARTY SCENE! Okay, so...on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapters 12 and 13: Prep for a Party

Draco woke up early in the morning, his eyes blurry from the artificial sunlight of his window in the dungeons. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and turned to his clock and read the three read numbers on it. '6:45' it read. Draco yawned again and sat up, stretching lazily. He opened up his curtains and swung his feet over the side of the bed to stand.

As if called for, Blaise swung open his curtains, too. "Morning, Draco." he mumbled sleepily, wiping sleep out of his eyes to look at Draco properly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing up so early, Blaise? Especially on a Sunday?" he asked, knowing Blaise usually got every minute of sleep possible. Draco got up and padded over to his wardrobe, where he stood and tried to pick a suitable outfit for Harry's party.

Blaise sat up in his bed, and leaned his head against the wall behind his headboard. "I wanted to ask you something." he replied, also looking from a distance at Draco's clothing in his dresser.

Draco turned to Blaise, and arched an eyebrow. "You woke up, before seven in the morning on a iSunday/i, to ask me a iquestion/i?" he asked disbelievingly. "Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?" Draco asked sarcastically, and turned back to his clothes, leafing through them.

Blaise scoffed. "You're going to be around with Potter today, so I couldn't ask you at, lets say, three this afternoon." Looking at the clock again, which now read seven o'clock, he added, "Unlike this iungodly/i hour of the morning."

Draco rolled his eyes without turning to Blaise. "Yeah, well." he said, "The party is at three today, so Weaslette wants Harry out of the tower early enough for them to get started decorating." after a moment of silence, Draco sighed and turned to Blaise. "Will you ask your sodding question? I need to get going," He asked, as if Blaise was the reason he couldn't find an outfit.

"Chill, Draco." Blaise ordered and got out of bed. He shivered slightly at the coldness of the floor, but proceeded to walk to Draco's wardrobe anyway. When he got there, Blaise looked in for a minute, before picking out a pair of faded, but nice, blue jeans, along with a white wife-beater. He put them in Draco's arms and then grabbed a red silk, button-up t-shirt and also giving it to Draco. "Now, can I ask you a simple question without you going spastic?" he asked sarcastically, going back over to his bed and sitting on the comforter.

Draco stood in shock as Blaise pulled out a fashionable outfit in seconds. After he had all three pieces in his arms, he heard Blaise ask if he could ask his question. Draco numbly went over to his bed and took of his pajama bottoms, and began getting dressed for the day. Blaise took this as a sign to continue.

"Okay, well, I was wondering about this party…" he trailed off for a moment, thinking. Sighing, he blurted, "Is it going to be lame? I mean, it's a iGryffindor/i party." he noted obviously, running a hand through his black hair. Draco had asked Blaise, Pansy (Who was more than eager to go, mind you), Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, and a few girls to attend. They were the lucky ones; any party with Draco in it made every Slytherin want to go.

Draco clucked his tongue gracefully and turned to the Italian. "I know Gryffindor's are running it, but it'll be a Slytherin party. That's why I asked you for the booze." he said, buttoning up the red shirt. "And Pansy's taking care of the games; the party will be Slytherin, don't worry." he mock-comforted, and moved into the bathroom.

Blaise let him alone in the bathroom for a moment, but after he heard the toilet flush and the sink run, he opened the door and walked in, watching Draco comb his short blonde hair. "I contributed to the games, too, you know." he pouted playfully.

Draco smiled slightly, "All you did was get the Veritaserum, Blaise." he chuckled.

Blaise shrugged. "I didn't see anyone else getting it, and it's so…ipointless/i playing 'Truth or Dare' without Veritaserum." he noted, still watching Draco do his hair. "I hope Pansy can get the MSMD, though."

Draco nodded his agreement. MSMD, or Monkey-See, Monkey-Do, was a new Wizard drug, used similarly like the Imperious curse in pill form. It was illegal, mostly, unless the Ministry of Magic gave special permission to use it. At least, with the MSMD, the user didn't have to do anything life-threatening, or anything farther than just an innocent prank.

"Pansy's a Slytherin, she'll get it one way or another." Draco drawled, now putting his 'Merlin's Magix Gel' in his hair so it wouldn't get mussed easily, yet it still felt soft and blew in the wind…it just didn't get mussed.

Draco smirked into the mirror and let his hands fall from his hair, turning slightly and examining his look from every angle. He turned to Blaise, and asked, "How do I look?"

Blaise let out a wolf-whistle mockingly. "Gorgeous, Draco. I just don't know how I've managed to keep from jumping you all these years." he teased, walking out of the bathroom.

Draco smiled and followed. Smirking, he asked, "Maybe it's the fact that you're straight?"

Blaise laughed, "Who says a straight man can't change his mind?" he asked Draco smoothly.

Draco arched his perfect eyebrow. "Am I sensing a," he gasped in mock surprise while covering his mouth with his hand, "iconfession/i?" he whispered, staring with teasing wide-eyes.

Blaise laughed fully at the picture that Draco made, and actually fell back on his bed, holding his sides. Draco chuckled too, but just stood there, waiting for an answer. After a few moments, Blaise straightened up and looked Draco in the eye. Shrugging, he said, "I might be bisexual. Dude, you could make the straightest man totally gay." he noted.

Draco took this as a compliment and puffed out his chest proudly. "Thank you." he preened gracefully.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Remind me never to feed your ego; it's too big already." he muttered, but Draco heard him, and he received a slap to the back of the head from the aristocrat. Blaise caught sight of the time and warned, "Draco, you're going to be late, dude."

Draco looked curiously at Blaise before glancing at the clock, and sprinted out the door when he realized he only had ten minutes to get up to Gryffindor Tower. Blaise chuckled at the door to the dorm he and Draco shared. Shaking his head and laying back down on his bed, Blaise mumbled, "Just like a love-sick puppy." and fell back asleep.

----------------------------------------------

i'Damn it,'/i Draco thought when he got to the front entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. i'I forgot Harry's gift… oh, never mind. I didn't realize I put it in my jeans…'/i

Draco was brought out of his musings when the portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded Gryffindor Tower asked, "And just what might a Slytherin be doing at Gryffindor Tower at eight o'clock in the morning? Well, on that subject, what would a Slytherin be doing here at all? I haven't seen a Slytherin in this tower since Marcus Flint." she rambled. "Who are you coming to see, dear?" she asked, noting the way Draco was promptly not listening to her ranting.

"Harry Potter, ma'am." he answered, mentally scowling at the portrait.

The Fat Lady raised one of her eyebrows. "Aren't you Draco Malfoy?" she asked suspiciously.

i'Oh, JEEZ.'/i Draco thought. i'This portrait/i ACTUALLY ihas a brain. /iNOWi we're in for it.'/i he thought mockingly. Plastering on a fake smile, he replied, "Why, yes, I am."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked him up and down. "And just iwhy/i do you want to see Harry?" she asked, again with suspicion.

Draco rolled his eyes. iI/i SO ido not have time for overprotective paintings./i he thought. "Owlery." he told her, and waved his hand to signal her to open.

"Tell me why -"

"OWLERY, YOU FAT EXCUSE OF A PORTRAIT!" he yelled menacingly. "I have things to do today, mostly keep Harry Potter out of his sodding dorm so his friends can begin setting up his Sixteenth Birthday Party!" he gritted loudly, curling and uncurling his fingers.

The Fat Lady seemed to take this into consideration, before narrowing her eyes again. "A likely excuse…" she muttered.

"Oh, for Merlin's isake/i!" he swore, putting his face in his hands. Looking up again, he demanded, "Just tell someone that I'm here, would you?"

The Fat Lady huffed and went into a portrait in the Common Room. Seconds later, Hermione opened the door from the inside. "Hello, Malfoy." she greeted, not as cold as usual. "Come in; Ginny said you were going to be keeping Harry company while we decorate."

Draco nodded and stepped into the red and gold room. Ron, Fred and George, Seamus, and countless Sixth Years were awake or beginning to wake up, all of them sitting around an unlit fireplace. Draco was not really shocked, just a little surprised that most of the Sixth Years were helping to run Harry's party. Ron looked up heatedly at Draco when he entered, and almost said something, but Draco saw - out of the corner of his eye - Hermione shake her head 'No' warningly at him.

Draco smirked and walked further in, before turning to Hermione and asking, "Is Harry awake yet?"

Ron scowled, but remained silent under Hermione's glare. "He hasn't come out of his room, so I'm guessing not. Come on," he ordered, and proceeded up the stairs to Harry's room. Ron almost got up to follow Hermione, probably thinking that Draco would try something. He didn't, though, and Draco only raised his eyebrow mockingly before following Hermione up the stairs.

They walked in silence, Draco kept his eyes averted towards the wall and Hermione went on, until they both were in front of Harry's door. Not knowing Draco knew the password, Hermione told the door, "Hinky-Puff." The door swung open, and immediately, Hermione asked, "Does it smell like…" she sniffed in again, "…igreen apples/i in here to you?"

Draco's eyes widened and took a deep breath through his nose. The room, indeed, smelt like green apples. Draco's heart raced as he thought of what could have possibly happened in the room the night before. He shrugged to Hermione, and glared at her.

Hermione was oblivious to Draco's glare, but she did notice that Draco could wake Harry on his own. Turning to him, she said, "I'll leave you to wake him up. Be gentle, sometimes he forgets where he is, and sometimes he's expecting to be woken…you never know, so be aware, alright?" she asked, but didn't stay to hear Draco's answer.

Draco watched her walk down the stairs and around a corner. He waited until he was sure she was a safe distance away before stepping into the Head Boy's room, and closing the door softly behind him.

Draco smelt the room again as he walked quietly over to Harry's bed, and stood by the side. Draco took in Harry's sleeping form; Harry's mussed-up hair, that suggested he'd just gotten thoroughly shagged, and his bare, hair-less chest, golden and slightly muscled due to his years of Quidditch. Harry's silk comforter was down near his naval, which was also exposed. Draco gulped audibly as his suspicions of last night were that much closer to being confirmed.

Draco sat down on the side of the bed, and smiled at Harry's innocent features. Heeding Hermione's words, Draco carefully put his hand on Harry's naked arm and called softly, "Harry?"

Harry's eyes fluttered, but he didn't wake up. Instead, Harry smiled and mumbled dreamily back, "Draco…"

Draco beamed, and almost shuddered at the sensations coursing through him. Draco idly wondered whether or not Harry was having wet dreams about him, because of that oh-so-beautiful way he moaned out Draco's name. Draco cautiously looked down Harry's body to his neither regions, but the comforter was bunched up and it was impossible to tell if Harry was hard.

Deciding he'd find out, Draco called again, "Harry?"

Harry's eyes fluttered again and he smiled, not like last time, but more of a sloppy grin. Harry turned his head to the side facing Draco, and murmured, "Draco," then sighed.

Draco smiled and moved closer to Harry's head, where he kept his right hand on Harry's left arm, he moved his left hand to the right side of Harry's ribs and snaked it underneath the smaller boy. "Harry? Come on, it's time to wake up." he told him.

"I don't wanna," Harry grumbled, and tried to turn over. Being in Draco's hold, however, stopped him. "Wanna keep dreaming, it's a good one."

Draco smiled softly again. "What are you dreaming about?" he asked, knowing Harry was talking in his sleep.

Harry smiled and sighed before he replied, "Draco."

Draco's stomach did a flip-flop. "Well, you need to wake up now." he said reluctantly, running his hand up and down Harry's arm. "Come on, wake up."

Harry pouted in his sleep. "But I don't want to leave him," he pleaded. "Why should I wake up, anyway? I wanna stay with Draco forever."

Silence ensued after Harry finished pleading, Draco ran his last sentence in his head over and over, just to make sure he had heard Harry correctly. i'I wanna stay with Draco forever.'/i

Draco took a deep breath, but smiled all the same. Harry really did like him, at least, he did now. Who knows what would have happened had Harry not gotten his accident, though Harry supposedly searched Draco's mind of all the bad things Draco had done of the Golden Trio.

Keeping his smile, Draco leaned in towards Harry's ear and whispered, "You need to wake up because Draco's here." he told him. "I'm here, Harry. Wake up," he ordered again, softly.

Draco moved back to see Harry's face, and watched as sleepy eyelids parted and unfocused green orbs pierced through him. Harry smiled and looked over to his clock, which told him it was around eight-thirty; he couldn't really tell because he didn't have his glasses on.

Draco noticed Harry's squinting to read, and instinctively grabbed Harry's glasses off the end-table. He gave them to Harry, and Harry put them on and blinked a few times before looking up at Draco and smiling again. "Good morning, Draco." he greeted unnerved, albeit sleepily.

Draco frowned slightly, i'Does he not remember the dream?'/i he thought sadly to himself, but plastered a grin on for Harry's sake. "Morning," he replied back, and eased his had out from underneath the naked body.

Harry's eyes widened when he realized he was naked, and quickly willed clothes on. Harry felt a nice cotton t-shirt wrap around his upper body while a pair of boxers wrapped around his lower, followed quickly by a pair of jeans forming snuggly around his legs.

Draco's eyes also widened as he saw Harry's t-shirt come out of thin air and wrap fittingly around Harry's small form. "Wow, that's a shocker first thing in the morning," was all Draco said.

Harry smiled a lopsided grin, "Yeah, I guess so." he chuckled. Looking up at Draco, Harry sat up and asked, "Why are you here so early? Is something wrong?"

A small smirk came over Draco's features as he unemotionally replied, "Yes, Lord Voldemort is standing outside Hogwarts with over a thousand Death Eaters, and he's been firing 'Avada Kedavra' at unknowing students." and Harry would have been up in a flash had Draco not said all of this with a blank face, and his eyes laughing.

Harry was laughing so hard is eyes were watering. "HA HA HA!" he cried, falling back on his bed and holding his sides. "Oh, that's good! Voldemort, HA!" he laughed.

Draco smiled and jumped fully on the bed on his knees. "Are you ticklish?" he asked randomly.

Harry stopped laughing immediately. "N-no." he replied, hurriedly. Draco gained a sadistic expression as he crawled further towards Harry on the bed. "D-Draco? Don't, hey…what… HA HA! Stop! Please! HA HA!" Harry screamed as Draco pounced on him, tickling his sides with skilled fingers. "HA HA HA, DRACO!" Harry pleaded, "Draco, STOP! HA HA, I can't breathe!" he laughed.

Draco eased up on Harry and leaned back on his heals as the smaller boy took in deep breaths. Smiling innocently, he asked, "Are you going to die? Wouldn't that be a shocker, if the Boy Who Lived died from seemingly-harmless tickling, but the all feared 'Avada Kedavra' couldn't do squat to him? Sheesh, Voldemort would be pissed!"

Harry doubled over in laughs again. i'I'm a really funny guy this morning.'/i Draco thought absently to himself. As Harry collected himself once more, Draco shifted his hand cleverly to see if Harry's Birthday gift was still safely in his pocket. Assured that it was, he sighed silently and waited for Harry to become coherent.

"So," Harry started as soon as he was able to talk without laughing, "if nothing's wrong, what iare/i you here for?" he asked curiously.

Draco smiled, "I'm here to make sure you aren't." he replied importantly. "Your friends are setting up your Birthday Party in the Common Room, and I'm supposed to keep you busy while they decorate."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even try to hide it? I mean, you came right out and said it…that completely ruins the surprise!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "And I can just assume you wouldn't have just read someone's mind as we walked out of the Common Room, and found out then? Plus, that would make me look like a liar."

Harry shrugged in agreement. "Good point. I need to use the bathroom, but we can leave right after that, okay?" he asked, getting off the bed.

Draco nodded and also swung his legs over the edge as Harry padded bare-foot into the bathroom and shut the door. Immediately, Draco hopped off the bed and went searching. On instinct, he dropped gracefully, and quietly, to the floor and looked under the bed, and found a box. Biting his lip, Draco cautiously looked up over the bed and made sure Harry was still in the bathroom, before pulling the box out and looking inside quickly.

Sure enough, a small, almost non-existent moan escaped Draco's lips as he looked at the lube and the cock-ring. He opened up the container and let out a slightly louder moan at the sight of the dildo, but didn't act on it. Draco's eyes snapped to the door to the bathroom when he heard the toilet flush.

Draco quickly shut the container and stuffed it back into the box, before shoving the box under the bed again and shuffling to his feet. He quickly sat down on the bed, trying his best to look comfortable. Harry came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, having washed his hands and brushed his teeth after using the toilet.

Harry walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to Draco, and found a clean pair of socks by the end table. "What are we going to do, then?" he asked Draco as he slipped on a sock.

Draco swallowed nervously. "Well, er…" he started weakly. "I thought, well, that we could go flying?" he asked hopefully.

Harry smiled, now putting on his shoes. "Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Harry exclaimed, quickly tying up his laces sloppily to get out to the pitch faster. He finally got them tied, and stood up hurriedly. "Come on, Draco!" he said, going over to the door.

Draco stood up, "Harry, are you sure it isn't to soon to go flying again? I mean, you were just released from the Hospital -" he second guessed himself, but was cut off by Harry's insistency.

"Nah, I'll be fine!" Harry said hurriedly. "Come on!" he pleaded again, waiting anxiously by the door. Draco shook his head and moved over to the door by Harry. Harry beamed and sprinted down the stairs to the Common Room. "Bye everybody!" he said, then bolted out of the Tower.

Hermione raised an eyebrow over the book she was currently reading, and looked up at Draco, who came down the stairs at a more graceful pace. He saw her look of curiousness, and sighed. "We're going flying," was all he said to the Gryffindor Common Room, then followed Harry's lead out of the portrait hole.

"Jeez, you're slow!" Harry told him as he exited the Common Room. "Come on, lets go flying!"

"Harry, calm down," Draco insisted as Harry pulled on his sleeve, "We've got all day; the party doesn't even start until three. We've got loads of time." he told him, walking slightly faster so Harry nearly tripped.

Harry stopped his insistent pulling on Draco's sleeve, and stared at him. "We've got until three?" he asked, "SWEET! Come on, this is faster." he said, and immediately Disapparated he and Draco to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Harry, don't you want breakfast?" Draco asked as he and Harry continued to move towards the broom shed. "I know iI/i do." he added with a slight whine in his voice.

Harry scoffed. "Can't we eat iafter/i we go flying?" he asked, pouting innocently.

Draco stared into the wide emeralds, but couldn't help himself. "Fine, Harry." he sighed. iDamn, his pout's as good as mine!/i Draco thought absently. He knew right then, that whenever Harry pouted in that fashion, he would get what ever he wanted from him.

While Draco was pondering the pout, Harry had already went into the broom shed and got his and Draco's brooms. Handing Draco his, Harry asked, "Are you just going to stand there, when we icould/i be flying?!"

Draco smiled. "Give me that broom," he said, and he and Harry mounted and kicked off at the same time. Draco went up and sat about fifty feet from the ground, where his broom stopped, and he looked up to see Harry hovering over him by about twenty feet or so. Draco immediately went up along side him. "Wanna play a game?" he asked, circling Harry's broom.

Harry kept rotating his head to see the blonde. "Sure, what kind of game?" he asked.

Draco smiled sadistically; Harry ireally/i preferred the smirks. "Slytherin Broom Tag," he answered, and looked as if this was supposed to mean something.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You're isure/i?" he asked. Harry knew how to play; being a Slytherin in the other dimension/reality thing. Draco nodded.

"GOT YOU!" Harry shouted in the air to Draco, after hitting him with the Quaffle and flying off at top speed.

Draco hurriedly grabbed the Quaffle before it could fall out of his hands. "You iso/i didn't! I caught it! Come here, Potter, you're still on the offensive!" Draco called to Harry, but Harry kept flying around maniacally. "Potter! Get your isodding/i arse over here and get this Quaffle; you didn't get me!" he exclaimed playfully.

Harry laughed as he flew down towards the ground and jumped off his broom, then threw said broom over by the shed as he put his fingers up by his head and stuck out his tongue, teasing Draco. "You can't get me! NAH NA NA NAH NA NA!" he teased, laughing and running around in circles on the Quidditch pitch like a five year old.

Draco frowned slightly, i'Why does Harry go into childhood at the weirdest times?'/i he vaguely thought, then saw Harry teasing him again. With a smirk, Draco threw the Quaffle over by the broom shed, and raced down to where Harry was standing. He jumped off when he was about four feet from the ground, and knocked his broom away before running over to Harry and knocking him to the ground. "Ooof!" Harry said as Draco landed on top of him. "Damn, Draco! You're heavy; get off!" he laughed, pushing half-heartedly on Draco's shoulder to get the boy to move.

Draco lifted his upper body onto his hands, and smirked as he said, "I think another round of Tickle Torture will put you in your place!" before pulling his knees under him to hold him up; one knee near Harry's groin and the other on the to the right of Harry's legs. Draco could feel Harry's boner from the game of tag on his leg, and let himself soak up the feeling of it as he tickled Harry mercilessly to tears.

"HA HA HA!" he laughed, panting as he tried to struggle out from under Draco. "Draco, HA HA! Knock that, HA HA, off!" he demanded.

"Fine! But it's food time, now. I'm half-starved," he complained, rolling off Harry and staring up at the slightly clouded sky. Harry sat up on his forearms and nodded. Turning to look at the raven-haired Adonis, Draco asked, "Did you have fun?"

Harry laughed slightly. "Yeah, I love flying." he said absently. Draco continued looking at Harry. Harry plucked some grass from near where he was and turned partially onto his side to use his other hand in helping rip the grass blades. "I think I like flying most of all when I'm flying with you, though." he continued, refusing to meet Draco's questioning gaze. "You were always the worthy opponent weren't you? The one person I actually have to work hard to beat."

Draco smiled slightly, "Yeah. Same here," Draco said, also turning on his side to look better at Harry, "You were the only person able to beat me, you know." he said softly, resting his head on his arms.

Harry looked guiltily over at Draco. "Draco, you remember when I asked to go through your thoughts about when we were younger; to see all the bad things you did to me and my friends?" he asked nervously. Draco looked over to him and curiously nodded. "Well, I need to tell you something about that," he said, biting his lower lip.

"You don't forgive me, do you?" Draco asked softly, eyes slightly misting over with emotion.

Harry's head snapped up, "No! No, I mean, well…the thing is, Draco," he started, nervously plucking at grass and biting his lip simultaneously. He took a deep breath and sighed, "The thing is, I never actually saw those memories," he said steadily, surprising himself that his voice didn't weaver.

Draco's eyebrows shot into his hairline and he was sure, if he'd been standing when he received that last, he would've been on the ground, haven fallen over in shock. As it was, he simply stared at Harry from his laying position.

"I - I was listening to the thoughts you were having with yourself instead…the internal battle that you were having…" he trailed off, but picked up again with, "I heard how you knew you only did all that bad stuff to me because you liked me and, well," he paused, trying to get the right words out, "I realized that it didn't matter what you had done, because after hearing that, there was no way I could've hated you…" Harry sighed, trailing off again.

Draco bit his lip nervously. i'Harry hadn't viewed my memories?'/i he thought to himself, instantly forgetting his hunger. i'But…but, he likes me/i now iright?'/i he wondered, still biting his lip.

Harry looked over at Draco, seeing the civil war behind Draco's glazed expression. Speaking up, he assured, "I still like you, you know," Draco looked up, snapping from his daze. "I really don't care what happened; it was so long ago, and, well, I don't remember." he smiled humorously, but it quickly vanished, as he was trying to be serious, "So, can we just forget about the past, and live in the present?" Harry asked hopefully, again tearing up blades of grass, since he was nervous.

Draco smiled immediately and nodded. "Yeah, that's sounds great," he acknowledged, "Come on, I want to get some food," he said, standing up. Harry also stood and looked up at the sky curiously. "What are you looking at, Harry?" Draco asked, also looking up.

"The sun's position," he answered, still looking, "I'm trying to figure out what time it is." he continued, glancing around different places in the sky.

Draco looked away from the sky and rolled his eyes, before looking at his Malfoy ring, and pulling out his wand. Harry saw the pull of a wand and looked down and over to Draco, when Draco muttered, i"Tempus,"/i to it, and the ring promptly told them it was fifteen after noon.

"Your ring can tell you the time?" Harry asked as he and Draco were walking towards the school for lunch, "What else can it do?"

Draco chuckled, "My father put numerous charms on the Malfoy rings, Harry. 'Tempus' is only one of them, and even iI/i don't know them all; and that's saying something." he informed the shorter boy, as he opened the door to the Front Entrance.

Draco let Harry go inside first, Harry giving a curt, 'Thanks' as he entered. Together, they walked to the Great Hall, and went inside. Most of the Gryffindor Sixth Years were missing; as was to be expected, but it seemed some had came to bring food to the rest. Ginny wasn't there, either, and Harry and Draco shared the same thought that she was with the Sixth Years, preparing Harry's party.

"You want to sit at the Slytherin table, Harry?" Draco asked casually, just barely inside the Great Hall. Harry looked over to the table in question, but didn't answer. "It'll be alright, you know. They don't iall/i hate you," Draco mocked, "Just the better half of them."

Harry scoffed, "That makes me feel iso/i much better, thanks." he said sarcastically, staring openly up and down the Slytherin table.

Before he could really decide, Blaise Zabini came up behind Draco and he, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Potter, are you going to sit with us today? I mean, your friends are all gone, and all." he asked, with the same casualness that Draco held.

Harry looked once over to the Gryffindor table, and, sure enough, his friends were vacated. He turned around to partially face the handsome Italian, and nodded. Draco beamed and he and Blaise led him to the Slytherin table before sitting down with him. Draco sat on one side, while Pansy sat on the other, and Blaise sat opposite him.

Harry didn't feel at all awkward at the Slytherin table; having sat there in his coma-endorsed reality, so he instantly put a small amount of food on his plate, pacing himself. He noticed Pansy staring at him out of the corner of her eye every once in a while, but whenever Harry would turn in her general direction to grab, say, a biscuit or the juice jug, she would quickly look away and blush.

Harry looked questionably over to his left where Draco sat, and gave him a raised eyebrow. Draco rolled his eyes and made kissy-faces while his eyes laughed. Harry and Blaise chuckled, as well, but Harry found it flattering.

Turning his gaze back over to Pansy, Harry softly put down his fork and put his hand to Pansy's face, caressing it. "Ginny didn't hurt you too bad, did she?" he asked, letting something akin to worry lace his voice. He distinctly heard Blaise and Draco's mocking laughter behind his back, though Draco's laugh sound a bit strained; forced, even. He also heard Pansy gasp quietly as he touched her face, and she distinctly shook her head 'No'. "That's good," Harry continued, now stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I was worried, that night after she hit you. I hoped you were alright. I've never been hit by her before, but, if the sound was anything to go by, I thought it must have hurt." he said, then softly let his hand drop and picked up his fork to continue eating.

Pansy sat in silent contempt for a moment before putting the freshly-caressed cheek in her hand, looking like a lazy gesture, when she really wanted to feel her cheek after ihe/i had touched it, as if it was somehow different now. Harry smiled in accomplishment; barely a twitch upwards with his mouth, while he listened to Blaise and Draco snicker on the other side of him, and again, Harry realized Draco's laugh was rather forced.

After the snickering didn't stop for more than a minute, Harry was sure Pansy had heard them laughing at her, for she was sporting a deep-red blush. Sighing silently and rolling his eyes, Harry shifted and nudged Pansy, getting her to discreetly watch Draco. Once Harry was sure she was watching, Harry turned to his left, and put on a voice, used to talk to two-year olds. "Does Dwaco want his face caressed, twoo?" he asked with innocent, pouting eyes. Immediately, Draco stopped laughing and his face gained it's blushing pink tinge. Blaise hadn't stopped snickering, though, so Harry added, "What about Bwaise? Does Bwaise want his face caressed?" But, instead of blushing like Draco, Blaise only shrugged and looked intently at Harry, waiting for it. Pulling his normal tone, Harry mock-scoffed. "I don't ithink/i so. You have to be REALLY special to get your face caressed by me," he stopped and turned to Pansy, who was silently laughing at the blushing Draco, "Right, Pansy?" he asked, winking at her.

She nodded. "You guys aren't worthy," she noted, and looked down at her food again in fear that her blush would renew itself.

Harry nodded, then turned back to Draco, who was promptly deciding to ignore Harry for as long as possible. Well, that being said, Draco would be talking to Harry again in five, four, three, two, …

"Why did you go and embarrass me like that?" he whispered, still blushing.

…one.

Harry silently put his hand on Draco's forearm, and leant in to whisper in his ear, "I just didn't want Pansy to feel self-conscious, Draco. You know, make herself feel better?" he answered. "It had nothing to do with you, and I knew Blaise wouldn't rise to the bait."

Harry straightened up and resumed eating his food. Draco's blush, much to his liking, went down considerably after that last. Though, there was still color in his cheeks; you just had to be looking for it to find it. All seemed well in the Great Hall, until…

"What the bloody hell?!" A voice exclaimed from the entrance of the Great Hall. Everyone immediately looked up at the entrance doors to find Ron Weasley, red in the face and staring directly at Harry; who was, not notably until now, sitting at the Slytherin table.

Harry stood before anything could happen, "Ron, calm down." he ordered, and began getting away from the Slytherin table. "See? I'm leaving, it's fine," he continued, but Ron didn't seem to think it was 'fine'.

"It is bloody well inot/i 'fine', Harry! You're sitting with the Slytherins!" he stated the obvious.

"And what was I supposed to do, Ron? All the Sixth Years are in the Common Room! I was supposed to sit with the Fifth Years?!"

"At least they are Gryffindors!"

"Yeah? When was the last time iyou/i sat with the two people who ran your fan club, and who won't leave you the hell alone, Ron? When was the last time you have?" he asked angrily. Ron kept his red face, and was about to answer when he realized the question was rhetorical. "I'm friends with Draco, and you know that! Draco and Blaise both offered me to sit at the Slytherin table, and no one was complaining, as far as I know. Merlin knows I would have took my arse to the Gryffindor table had anyone had a problem with it."

After a pregnant pause, Ron exclaimed, "I have a problem with it!"

Harry had been so caught up with Ron, he hadn't known Draco was standing beside him, now. Harry looked over to his left, and there was Draco, staring angrily at Ron. "You don't have a damned say in what Harry does, Weasley. You're being stupid, and you know it. We," he motioned to himself and the rest of the table, "don't have a disease; your precious Golden Boy isn't going to catch anything. It's just a table,"

"That iyou/i sit at, Ferret! I don't want Harry by you and your…" he made a wave of his arms, as if that solved it. "Harry doesn't need all this bullshit! He ineeds/i to be with Ginny, he ineeds/i to play Exploding Snap with his best friends, and he ineeds/i to hang with the rest of his house! He idoesn't need/i you and your lies!"

Harry stepped forward and glared heatedly at Ron before Draco could draw his wand. "Stop it, Ron! Draco's right, you're being stupid. Come on," he said, and grabbed Ron's arm before Disapparating them to an unknown place.

Dumbledore stood, just after seeing Harry Disapparate. "Silence," he commanded, because the rest of the school had also seen Harry Disapparate, and at Hogwarts, no less. "Mr. Malfoy, and any others who may know something of what just happened, please follow me." he ordered calmly, while walking down the center isle and out the Great Hall doors.

Draco exited, and looked back behind him as he continued to get farther away, and noticed that no one else had bothered to follow them. i'That's right,'/i Draco thought mentally, again looking forward, i'You all don't know a damned thing about this; you all just stay there.'/i he ordered mentally, then rolled his eyes at how paranoid he was being.

When he snapped out of his thoughts, Dumbledore was gravely ushering him onto the Gargoyle staircase up to his office. i'Shit,'/i Draco cursed, then followed his Headmaster up to the office. i'I have a funny feeling this is going to be a hell of a game of twenty questions…'/i

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Long chapter, huh? Well, consider it a small 'thanks' for sticking with me on this; I don't know what I would do without my reviewers.

Review? 


	13. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own the plot. Please do NOT sue, as all I can give you is a stick of sugar-free gum (which I want…::looks around nervously:: MINE!).

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Draco's Desire, for making sure all of my sentences flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and I will be sure to slap her. Thx!

bIT'S THE PARTY SCENE!

WARNING:/b This Chapter had Drug and Alcohol Use! I'm sorry if this offends any of you.

P.S. I know it's long, but I won't bother to apologize. I know you all love it!

---------------

Chapter 14: Cheating, Sharing, Loving.

Draco was determined not to crack. No, no way in hell was he going to tell anything. Well, no more than was necessary. It was useless to tell Dumbledore that Harry couldn't Apparate; he'd seen it for himself!

He and Dumbledore were sitting in the Headmasters office, as they had been for the last hour or so. Draco kept his eyes averted, knowing full well that his old, manipulative Headmaster was a Legilimins. Draco was an Occulimins, of course, but he was sure the Headmaster could get through.

Finally, Dumbledore started the conversation. "Mr. Malfoy, you were the only one in the Great Hall who, that I noticed, didn't look surprised when you saw Mr. Potter Disapparate. Want to tell me why you weren't surprised that a sixteen year old is an illegal Apparatist, and why you didn't tell anyone?" he questioned purposefully.

Draco still refused to meet the Headmaster's gaze as he thought a moment, then answered, "I've seen him do it before, and I assumed you knew." he only half-lied. He had seen him do it before, but Draco didn't really think that Dumbledore knew he could do it, or his powers would have been banned while at Hogwarts.

"You've seen him do it before?" Dumbledore repeated, wanting more information. "Explain, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco mentally growled. i'Damn nosey Headmasters to hell and back.'/i He thought nastily. Still averting Dumbledore's gaze, Draco replied, "Yes; I was sitting in a classroom, for a Free Study Period," Dumbledore nodded his assent. "And Harry was there, too. Next thing I know, he's not there, and I looked out the window, and he was on the Quidditch Pitch." he lied, but it sounded plausible.

"And you didn't think of telling anyone of this?"

"I told you, I thought you already knew!" Draco explained, crossing his arms over his chest protectively. "If this is all, Headmaster, I really need to be going. I have to keep Harry busy before his Party."

Dumbledore shot him a glare. "I'm sorry to inform you that this is most certainly inot/i all." he stated steadily. "Does Mr. Potter have any other unique abilities? Any that I do no know about?" he asked suspiciously.

"The only other one I am aware of is the Patronus Power, if you could call it a 'Power'." Draco answered.

"I knew about that one, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore stated.

Draco shrugged. "So did I. It's the only other one I know." he repeated.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Do you think there are more?"

Draco's gaze snapped to Dumbledore's for a moment, before straying to his desk. "I don't think so, Headmaster. Harry would have told me; we've become really close." he noted, wanting to leave as soon as possible. i'There is no way he buys this,'/i he thought idly to himself, before concentrating on his breathing, and trying not to think so much.

Even though Draco wasn't looking at Dumbledore, he could feel Dumbledore's gaze on him, studying him. After a long moment of silence, Dumbledore stated, "I will keep in touch, Mr. Malfoy. Please tell Harry I said Happy Birthday." He dismissed, waving his hand towards the door.

Draco didn't need telling twice. He got up and hastily, but gracefully, left the office. Immediately, he checked the time. It was two fifteen. i'Shit. I've got to get Harry! His party is in less than forty-five minutes!'/i Draco looked up and down the hall. Where to look? He'd been in Dumbledore's office for over an hour. Thankfully, he didn't have to look around long.

He turned a corner, ran into someone. He merely stumbled back a few paces, while the other person fell to the ground. As Draco regained composure, he put on his sneer and was about to tell the person who had ran into him off. However he looked over to the person who had fell, and saw it to be Harry.

"Oi! Harry, I'm sorry," he said, going over to the laying Gryffindor. "Wasn't looking where I was going; I was trying to find you." he said sincerely. He held out his hand as an offering to help Harry up, and Harry gratefully grabbed the appendage.

"Yeah," Harry said, rubbing his head with his hand where he fell. "Sorry about that." he apologized, "I was looking for you too; I was headed to Dumbledore's office." he told Draco. Then, a flash of fear flickered over his gaze as he looked up at Draco. "Did Dumbledore ask anything? What'd you tell him? How much does he know?" he asked fearfully.

Draco held up his hands to quiet the boy. "Hey, it's alright, I think. Dumbledore knows now that you can Apparate; that's it. He asked why I didn't look surprised when you Disapparated, so I told him I've seen you do it before. iThen/i he wanted to know why I hadn't told anybody, and I said that I thought he knew." He paused to let it sink in for a moment, before continuing, "After that, he wanted to know if you had any other powers or abilities," here, he saw Harry tense, "and I told him that I didn't know of any. So he asked me if I thought there was more, and I told him no, that you would have told me. See? Nothing to worry about," he calmed, resting his hand on Harry's arm. "Oh, and Dumbledore says 'Happy Birthday'."

Harry let out a shaky breath. "I was so worried; Dumbledore would probably go to the Ministry or have my powers banned from Hogwarts. I like my Powers," he pouted playfully.

Draco smiled. "So do I." he agreed. He suddenly checked the time again and his eyes widened marginally. "Come on, we've got about forty minutes till your party." he said, and started walking. Turning to Harry, he asked, "Do you want to get cleaned up? You could shower in the Prefects Bathroom." he pondered, still walking.

Harry looked down at himself and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great." he said, scrunching up his nose as he looked at his dirty, grass-stained clothes. He looked shyly at Draco, before back down, and mumbled, "Do you think I could borrow some of your clothes? I - I didn't bring any to change into."

Draco looked over to the shy, blushing boy again. "Yeah, it's no problem." he said. "You go to the Prefects Bathroom then, and I'll go get clothes from my dorm. I'll have to get some of my smaller clothes; you're a bit skinnier and shorter than I am." he noted. "The password is 'Soap Bubbles'. I'll see you in a few." he said, than turned down a separate corner and ran to his dorm.

Harry continued walking, until he stopped and sighed. "I'm never going to get used to just Apparating," he said aloud to no one, then Disapparated himself to the entrance of the Prefects Bathroom. "Soap Bubbles," he told the door, and then went in.

Harry stepped inside, and looked quizzically between the shower and the bath. i'Bath or shower, bath or shower?'/i he wondered to himself. After just a moment, he decided on a shower; seeing as though he was pressed on time. Harry stripped off his dirty, grimy, grassy Quidditch clothes, then stepped into a shower stall. He closed the glass door, and immediately, the warm water sprayed on his aching, slightly tense body, helping to relax him.

Harry let the water run over his tense muscles for a few minutes before grabbing his favorite smelling shampoo - green apple, of course - and squirting a liberal amount on his hand. He began to lather his hair, messaging his scalp with his fingers. He left the soap in his hair for a moment, and grabbed his liquid soap to wash his body. After he was good and lathered, Harry dipped his head under the shower head and thoroughly rinsed his hair.

That's when Draco stepped in. Draco quietly shut the door behind him, and softly made his way to the counter to lay his clothes he'd chosen for Harry. He couldn't control his wandering eyes that kept straying to the foggy glass of the shower, trying to look at any part of the Adonis' body that might suddenly be revealed. Draco heard the water stop, and quickly grabbed a towel for Harry. Before Harry could get out, Draco stepped in front of the door and opened it only slightly.

As he put the towel through the small opening, Draco said, "Hey. I got here about two seconds ago. I didn't know if you heard me come in,"

Harry grabbed the towel. "No, I didn't." he chuckled. "Thanks for the towel." he said, and began drying himself while in the shower stall.

Draco nodded and went back over to the counter; he figured he should wait outside, but he just couldn't resist seeing Harry half naked. Though, that would be kind of awkward, Draco thought. Draco rolled his eyes at himself, but none the less, turned towards the bath, and away from the shower.

Harry came out of the shower stall with the white, fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. He looked over at Draco, who had his back to him. "You alright, Draco?" he asked, walking over to stand by him.

Draco smiled slightly to himself. "Yeah, just giving you some privacy, is all." he said.

Harry raised his eyebrow at Draco's back. "We're both guys," he said indifferently, while taking off the towel from around his middle and grabbing the clothes Draco picked out for him.

As Harry put on Draco's boxers, he heard Draco respond, "Well, yeah. But I'm bisexual, Harry." He informed the smaller boy.

Harry looked up with slightly wide eyes at Draco, "Oh. I didn't know; I mean, you're with Pansy, so I just automatically assumed -"

"I broke up with Pansy." Draco interrupted. "She was obsessed with…someone else, and I didn't feel like being…well, I don't know. But it was awkward." he stated firmly.

Harry nodded, though Draco couldn't see it. "Yeah, I imagine it would be." he agreed, then put on a pair of blue jeans. They fit snuggly on his hips and showed his belly-button and his naval; low-riders. Surprisingly to Harry, he didn't need a belt. It felt slightly weird; he had always worn a belt. Shrugging off the feeling, Harry took the purple button-up shirt and put his arms in the sleeves. "I think you can look now; there isn't anything exposed that you haven't seen before."

Draco turned around as Harry was buttoning up his shirt. He watched silently as Harry's nimble fingers put the buttons through the appropriate slits, covering his slightly muscled chest. When they were all buttoned, save the top and bottom two, Harry worked on fixing his collar. His short, wet hair, looking much like it did in third year, wasn't in his way, but Harry still couldn't get the collar right.

Harry looked pleadingly over at Draco, and pouted. "I can't get it right," he whined. Draco smiled as he walked the short distance to the pouting boy. He quickly and skillful fixed the collar, and stepped away to let Harry see his reflection. Harry muttered a drying spell on his hair, and ran his hand through it.

Draco scoffed. "Is that all you're going to do to it?" he asked, eyeing the black mess of hair. "Here, let me see," he suggested. Harry nodded and turned to face Draco. Draco lifted his hands and, after moments pause, let his hands drop into soft, unruly black hair. "You have really nice hair, Harry." Draco told him as he tried to tame it. "The only problem is that it's as stubborn as you are." he joked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I can't do anything about it." he said.

Suddenly, Draco gained an idea. "Harry?" Harry looked up at him, giving his consent to ask the question. "Well, I've got some gel in my dorm room. You think you could get it here?" he asked, taking his hands out of Harry's hair.

Harry nodded. "What's it called?"

"Merlin's Magix Gel," he said. Harry closed his eyes, and a second later, the tube of hair gel was on the counter by Draco. "Thanks; this'll help." he said, before opening the container and putting some of the goop on his fingers. He replaced his now gelled fingers in Harry's hair, and began to spread it evenly; getting it to form perfectly.

After another five minutes, Draco let his hands drop again, and turned Harry to see the mirror. "It looks just like it did before the gel!" Harry noticed, seeing the way his hair stood up at different angles and was nowhere near tamed.

Draco smirked. "No, now it looks like you just got thoroughly shagged. Much better of a look, rather than bed-head." he stated, recapping his gel.

Harry scrunched up his nose in thought, then shrugged. "If you say so," he said, then asked, "What time is it?"

Draco looked at his ring for the fourth time that day. i"Tempus,"/i he said, and the ring politely stated it was fifteen till three. "Come on," he said, going over to the door. "We should probably get going." Harry nodded.

As they were walking, Draco kept shooting glances at Harry. He looked to damned shaggable, all dressed in Draco's clothes and whatnot. That, and Draco's marvelous work on his hair, made him even more of an eye-candy.

Draco and Harry walked near the Ravenclaw dorms on their way towards Gryffindor Tower. Harry looked around, "I've never been this way before; I always take the long way to Gryffindor Tower." he said, looking curiously at the different paintings.

Draco smiled. "I'd of thought you would have seen every part of this castle by now." he mused aloud.

Before Harry could rebut, Draco and he stopped walking as they heard passionate kissing somewhere near by. Draco nudged Harry to get him to walk, and Harry did so until he heard a familiar voice.

"Mmmm, what about Harry?" moaned a guys voice. Instantly, Draco and Harry stopped and turned to the sound of the voice at the mention of Harry's name. Before Draco could stop him, Harry was walking towards the couple he couldn't see.

Harry turned a corner and let out a silent gasp. Dean, that was the guy who was talking. He had Ginny pressed against the wall, kissing her deeply on the lips. Draco chose that moment to quietly go up bedside Harry. Looking curiously at a tearful Harry, he switched his gaze to follow Harry's, and let his jaw drop slightly. Dean was grinding up against Ginny, still snogging her helpless.

Ginny put her hands on either side of his face, much like she had done her and Harry's first time. They broke the heated kissing, and Ginny said, "Don't ruin the moment, Dean. Harry's not here, don't worry about him." she stated firmly.

Before they could kiss again, Harry spoke up through his tears in a surprisingly steady voice. "That's what you think," he whispered, just loud enough to be heard. Instantly, Ginny and Dean got away from each other. "Oh, don't stop now, not on my account." he said, still crying. "We were just leaving."

Ginny looked over at Harry sadly, "Harry, it's not what it looks like," Ginny pleaded, walking towards him.

Draco growled and stepped in front of Harry, who was still crying, but wiping his eyes furiously with the back of his hand. "I don't know what your problem is, Weasley. First, you act as if there is nothing better than dating Harry, then you go and give me all these signs and tips of how to get Harry, then you go and cheat on him! You little whore," Draco spat. He glared heatedly at Ginny for a moment, before looking up at Dean. He sincerely looked ashamed, like he knew he shouldn't have done it; like he didn't want to do it. "What do you have to say about it?" Draco snarled at Dean.

Dean looked up at Draco solemnly. "I told her it was wrong; that I didn't want to mess with her and Harry's relationship. I mean, sure, Ginny and I were friends. Have been for a long time, really. But, she started coming on to me, and I told her it wasn't right. Harry is…was," he corrected miserably, "my mate. I wouldn't go and have an affair with his girlfriend. I - I tried not to."

Draco stood there, examining the guy. He seemed like he was telling the truth, but…Before he could make any decisions, he felt Harry tapping on his back. Draco turned slightly to look at Harry, who was still wiping tears from his cheeks, since his eyes were like broken faucets. Harry nodded, telling Draco he could forgive Dean. Draco just wanted to take the crying boy in his arms, and tell him it would be fine; that everything would be okay. But not right now; Draco had consolation to do.

Draco turned back to Ginny and Dean; Ginny was standing with her arms crossed protectively over her chest, and Dean was still leaning on the stone wall. He looked over at Dean, and said, "He forgives you, Thomas." Dean looked up hopefully. "He believes you, and I assume you're still mates," then he looked at Ginny then, who was still looking up at Draco with mixed emotions. "As for you," he spat, "I doubt Harry will ever be able to look at you again without having some kind of problem. You inconsiderate arse! What'd Harry do to you?" he asked, then turned slightly. Still looking at Ginny, Draco gently took Harry's arm and led him away from his ex-girlfriend.

Once they were a considerable distance away, where they were in private, Draco stopped and looked at Harry. He had managed to stop crying, but that didn't mean he was okay. "Harry?" he asked gently. Harry looked up at him sadly. "Are you alright?" he wondered, tenderly putting a hand on the shorter boy's arms.

Harry nodded, looking down. Damn, how Draco hated that. "I - I don't know what I did wrong, D-Draco." he said quietly. "I don't know why she would cheat on me. Did I do something wrong?" he asked meekly.

Draco pulled him into a hug, nervousness be damned. He soothingly stroked his long fingers up and down Harry's spine, the other hand holding him close around his waist. "Of course you didn't, Harry." Draco soothed, "Some people, though," he stopped, looking for the right words, "Some people don't care about other peoples feelings; they do what they want, when they want. Relationships be damned." he said. He felt Harry's warm, shaky breaths on his chest through his shirt. "Alright?"

Harry nodded, and pulled his head away from Draco's chest. "We better be going; I bet my party has already started." he said, but didn't move away.

Draco kept his hands around Harry's slim waist for a few moments longer as he said, "It'll be alright, Harry. There are other fish in the sea," he said, remembering the Muggle saying. Harry nodded, and gained a sort of confidence look in his eyes that made Draco give a small smile. Harry smiled softly back. "See? That's better. Come on," he said, leading Harry towards Gryffindor Tower again.

They reached the portrait without another word between them, until they were directly outside the Gryffindor Tower opening. Turning to Harry, Draco said, "Just have a good time, Harry. This is your sixteenth Birthday Party, iand/i you're single. What could be better?" he asked, trying to cheer him up. "You can flirt with everyone in there and not feel guilty about your ex. Come on, have a good time, for me?"

Harry, who had been quiet this whole time, looked up at Draco when he asked Harry to have a good time. Smiling slightly, Harry nodded. Draco smiled back and said the password to Gryffindor Tower, and led Harry inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" screamed numerous Sixth Years. Wolf -whistles and callings were voiced as everyone got a look of Harry in fitting clothes. Harry smiled brightly at everything and everyone as music started up and people began dancing, as was plan. There was a marvelous food buffet, filled with everything from Chocolate Frogs to Fire Whiskey. On the walls were banners and ribbons, balloons and confetti of every color were littered around. There was a table in the far left corner of the Common Room, where Hermione usually kept to herself to study or do her homework, but Harry realized the table was filled with presents for him. He gave a wide smile; he had never gotten so many gifts.

Harry moved his way over to the food bar, where he saw Hermione and Ron waiting for him. Harry smiled a little at the sight of them and went over to where they were standing. "Thanks, guys; this is cool." he managed to say over the music.

Ron and Hermione shrugged, "It was the least we could do, Harry." Hermione said sweetly. "Do you know where Ginny and Dean are? They haven't been here in forever," Hermione wondered, tapping her finger to her chin in an effort to remember.

Harry looked down. "Y-yeah, I, umm…" Harry stuttered. Deciding he didn't want to tell anyone else, Harry leaned into Hermione's ear and whispered what he had witnessed between his ex and Dean.

Hermione was wide-eyed as Harry pulled away, determined not to cry. "Y-you're serious?" she mouthed back, still wide eyed. "Oh, Harry. I am so sorry," she said sincerely.

Harry nodded. "What? What's going on?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed exasperatedly, and when Harry gave her a small nod, she recited to Ron exactly what she'd been told. Ron went red with anger by the time she was done. "Damn it," he swore. "Why the fuck would Ginny do something like that…?" he wondered. Looking over at Harry, he took a deep breath and said, "Mate, I'm sorry, you know. I didn't know she was like that; she always talked like you were the greatest thing; like she would never let you out of her sight if she had you."

Harry nodded. "I'm just going to forget about it, Ron. I've forgiven Dean; I trust him. Your sister, though…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

Ron looked sadly over at Harry. "I wouldn't blame you if you never trust her again, Harry."

Harry gave a small, sad smile. "I might not," he agreed in a whisper.

Before he could say any more, Draco came over to him, holding two Fire Whiskeys. "Here, Harry." he said, offering Harry a cup full of alcohol.

Hermione and Ron smiled, "You need to loosen up, Harry." Ron agreed, but resisted an urge to sneer at Draco.

Harry noticed the restrain that Ron was using, and took the cup from Draco. "Come on, I think Pansy wants to play a game," Draco said, eagerly grabbing Harry's hand and leading him away from his friends and up the stairs to a dorm. Draco opened one of them, and went inside. Harry looked behind him, but Ron and Hermione hadn't followed. Mentally shrugging, Harry walked in the dorm that Draco had entered.

Harry shut the door behind him, and immediately the music became muffled and he could actually hear partially better. He looked in the room; mostly Slytherins were there, and some scattered Gryffindors. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Seamus, Draco, a few Slytherin chicks, and some Gryffindor girls were there.

Harry walked further in the room and stood by one of the bedposts. He shut his eyes and took a long drink of his Fire Whiskey, pursing his lips as he felt the familiar burning sensation of swallowing the alcohol.

Someone nudged his arms, and he opened his eyes to look at Draco. Draco smiled and took Harry's empty cup out of his hand and replaced it with a full one. "I thought you said you couldn't hold your liquor." Draco mocked, taking a sip of his own booze.

Harry smiled before taking a drink of his own. "I lied," he admitted haughtily after he swallowed. Draco rolled his eyes. "I thought you said something about playing a game."

Draco's eyes lighted up. "Yeah, let me go make sure with Pansy." he said, then left him alone. Harry took another long drink of his alcohol and sighed into his warmth flooding through him. Draco reappeared moments later. "Yeah, everything's ready. Come on," he said, leading Harry over to a clearing in the room. Harry looked around. Many people had left, or so it seemed. The only people in the room were the ones that sat on the chairs and couches, configured from the beds in the room. Draco sat with Harry on a couch, and waited for everyone to be seated.

Harry leaned over to Draco. "What are we playing?" he asked, looking around curiously. Pansy came over and sat in a chair, near the couch he and Draco were sitting at. Instead of waiting for Draco's answer, Harry leaned over to Pansy and repeated, "What are we playing?"

Pansy looked over to her secret crush and almost blushed at just looking at him. "Truth or Dare," she answered. Harry made a shrugging gesture, content with the idea.

Draco smirked, and tapped Harry on the shoulder to get his attention. "It's not Muggle Truth or Dare, Harry." Draco warned, "This is Wizards Truth or Dare, where you have to take Veritaserum if you pick truth, and MSMD if you choose dare." he informed the smaller boy.

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. Draco nodded. Harry sighed quietly. "A-alright," he said. "That shouldn't be too bad, right?" he asked.

Draco shrugged, as much as being a Malfoy would allow. "It depends on who is asking you 'truth or dare?', doesn't it?" he countered, sitting comfortably on the two person sofa. Harry nodded. That sounded right.

"Oh, good! All the seats are filled," Pansy squealed from her chair. Harry took a look around. Crabbe and Goyle were on a couch, Seamus had taken a seat on a chair next to Draco, Theodore Nott had sat with Blaise Zabini on a couch by Pansy, and he and Draco were sitting on the couch in between Seamus and Pansy. "Alright, how do we choose who goes first?" she asked, snapping Harry out of his daze.

Immediately, Harry tried to answer. Must have been his Gryffindor determination to get things done, or something. Nonetheless, he was trying to answer her. "Well, who's the oldest?" Harry asked, knowing full well he wasn't the oldest.

Draco lifted a hand lazily, "June 5th, 1980." he told them. "And I know Crabbe and Goyle are younger than I am,"

Harry chuckled, "Beat me; July 31st, 1980." he said, then took a drink of his booze.

Pansy shook her head, "August 9th," she recited. She looked at Theo and Blaise, who also shook their heads. "October 2nd, December 28th." Theo and Blaise told them, respectively.

Harry turned to Seamus, "Oi! Don't look at me!" the Irish exclaimed, "I'm older than Harry, but I'm not older than Malfoy. July 12th." he said, crossing his arms.

Draco sat up, "Oh, goody, I get to go first." he said with a small smirk, "Alright, Finnegan, truth or dare?" Draco asked, setting down his empty cup on a table near his right arm.

Seamus grinned, "Dare," he challenged, grinning from ear to ear.

Draco smirked as he leaned forward to grab a MSMD pill from the bag. He gave it to Seamus, who promptly took the drug with a spare cup of water. They had a few galleons of water, since they couldn't very well take drugs with alcohol.

After Seamus had successfully swallowed his pill, Draco said, "Your dare, is to strip naked, and go out to the Common Room, and hump someone's leg." he told him.

Seamus' grin disappeared, "Are you serious?"

Draco nodded. "And just to make sure you actually do it, you have to take someone here who can prove it." Seamus' gaze snapped to Harry. "A non-Gryffindor, Finnegan." he sighed exasperatedly.

Seamus scrunched up his nose in thought. "Alright, then I choose Zabini," he selected, standing up. He looked sheepishly over to Draco, "Do I have to strip, like, in front of you?" he asked, switching nervously form foot to foot.

Everyone but Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco started wolf-whistling and calling Seamus to strip. Draco looked to his left, and saw Harry calling out to Seamus with a grin on his face. Draco rolled his eyes, "No Finnegan, I really don't want to see you stripping, thanks."

"Awwww!" everyone chanted, but all Draco did was roll his eyes again. "It could be a different dare!" he told them, and they all seemed happy again.

Seamus nodded and quickly went over to the bathroom connected with the dorm, and began to undress. Blaise looked over at Draco, "Why do you think he picked me?" he asked, looking curious.

Draco shrugged again. "Maybe he likes you, Blaise. It's a good thing you admitted earlier that you're bisexual, huh?" he asked with a grin, knowing Blaise would get embarrassed from it.

As predicted, Blaise's face turned beat red. "Yeah, love you too, Draco." he said mockingly, putting his head in his hands.

Harry scoffed. "There's nothing wrong with being bi, Blaise. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm bisexual. Hell, iDraco's/i bisexual, so don't bother yourself."

Blaise looked up at Harry and nodded. Draco was, impressed, to say the least, that Harry has such a powerful way to his words. He knew exactly what to say that made anyone feel better, or to just give great advice that would have sounded wrong or lame coming from anyone else. It was inspiring, that was for sure.

Seamus came out then, naked as the day he was born. The cheering started up again as Seamus walked over to the group of couches and chairs in the room. "Come on, I wanna get this over with." he said with determination.

Blaise stood, letting Seamus go ahead of him and out the door. Harry turned to his right to look at Draco, "That was really mean, you know." he said with a smile.

Draco looked back over to Harry with a smirk. "All's fair in Truth or Dare, Harry." was all he said about it.

Harry continued to smile as he drank the last of his booze and stood up. "I'm going to get another drink, I'll be right back," he said as he left the room.

Harry went down the stairs down to the Common Room, where he saw a circle of people gathered around someone. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing for sure that they were looking at Seamus and whoever Seamus was humping.

Harry grabbed another pre-made Fire Whiskey and was about to go back, when curiosity got the better of him and he pushed his way through the crowds. As he got past the last few people in front of him, he was rewarded by seeing Seamus, and the unfortunate person he had chosen for his dare. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or try to stop it, because all he knew was it was funnier than most anything that had happened today.

Seamus' truth or dare victim was Ron.

Blaise was shouting encouragement, as was just about everyone else. Finally, Harry went in and pulled Seamus off of Ron, who was so red in the face from embarrassment, Harry was sure he had sunburn.

As Blaise was pulling a still-naked Seamus away, Harry quickly grabbed another cup of Fire Whiskey and headed up the stairs, Seamus and Blaise behind him. Seamus opened the door for Harry, since his hands were full, and Seamus, Blaise, and Harry laughed as they entered the room.

Draco sat up from his comfortable position, "Well? What happened? What took so ibloody/i long?" he asked, looking intently from Blaise to Harry to Seamus and back to Harry. Seamus blushed deep red and went back into the bathroom to get back into his clothes, and finish his problem that the dare had left him with. Harry and Blaise took their respective seats, Harry handed Draco one of the cups of Fire Whiskey. "Thanks," he accepted, "So? What happened?"

Harry grinned, "He chose Ron, Draco!" he laughed, tilting his head to rest on the couch's back.

Draco almost choked on his drink, "You're serious?" he asked disbelievingly. "Damn, I'll bet Granger was pissed!"

Harry looked over to Draco a little more soberly, "Nah, she was shouting encouragements along with everyone else." Harry chuckled, "I think she's drunk already," he said, taking yet another gulp of his booze. Seamus came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. He sat down in his original seat and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his jeans. Seamus lit one up and inhaled deeply, before chucking the package over to Harry. "Thanks, Seamus." Harry accepted, also taking out a cigarette.

Draco's eyes widened, "You smoke?" he asked, staring at Harry, as everyone else was - save Seamus - with wide eyes.

Harry shrugged around his cigarette in his mouth. He took the smoke in his hand after it was lit and breathed smoke out his mouth as he answered, "Once in a while. Usually only go through a pack in about two months or so." he told them, then took a new drag. He looked over at Draco, then held the pack up to him. "You want one?" he asked, offering him the package.

Draco scrunched up his nose. "I heard they kill you," he said suspiciously.

Harry and Seamus laughed. "These aren't Muggle cigarettes, Draco, chill." he said, taking another drag, "Seamus' parents designed these for addicts; they give you the high without the dangerous effects. Completely harmless."

Draco shrugged then and grabbed the cigarettes. He pulled on from the package and grabbed the lighter from Harry's knee, and lit it up. To his surprise, he liked the taste of the smoke, and he didn't even cough. He pulled the stick from his mouth and looked at it expectantly, before shrugging to Harry, "It's good, I guess."

Harry nodded, then took the package and lighter away from Draco and tossed them both back over to Seamus. "Thanks, mate." he said, and, cigarette between his index and middle fingers, he picked up his beer for a swig. "Alright, Seamus. Choose your victim."

Seamus thought for a moment. "Alright, Nott. Truth or dare?"

Nott looked up. "Er, I don't know. Truth," he said offhandedly. He picked up a small squeeze tube and gave it to Blaise. Blaise tipped the bottle over Theo's mouth and dropped one squirt of Veritaserum into his opening.

Blaise turned to Seamus, "Remember, it's only good for one question," he warned.

Seamus nodded. He sat in thought for a moment, before snapping and asking, "How big are you?" gesturing towards Theo's dick.

Everyone's eyes widened and Theo blushed, but was forced to reply, "Six inches," before shaking out of his Veritaserum endorsed truth habit. Everyone was whispering fiercely to each other, including Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Draco were practically laughing back and forth, just because Theo was blushing. "Alright! Knock it off; I'm going to pick someone."

Everyone slowly regained composure. Theo looked around, trying to determine who would be the best victim. He glanced at Harry, who was smoking his fag leisurely. Smirking, he asked, "Truth or dare, Potter?"

Harry slowly let the smoke out of his nose, then replied coolly, "Truth," Draco picked up the same squirt bottle Theo had just used and raised it up to Harry. He carefully dropped one dose down Harry's throat, then took Harry's drink, and put out the finished cigarette.

Theo only looked once at Harry, before thinking for a moment. After said moment, Theo grinned and asked, "When did you lose your virginity?" Draco rolled his eyes, expecting to hear that Harry had just lost it over the summer, with Ginny.

He was wrong.

As Draco looked over at Harry, it was evident that Harry was trying to fight the drug, but it was hopeless. Before Draco could do anything to help his friend, he saw Harry's gaze water and Harry quickly shut his eyes. He finally managed to answer in a whisper, "Last summer,"

Draco raised an eyebrow; Harry and Ginny had begun dating over the summer. Why was Harry crying? "Harry, I know that you're upset about Weaslette, but -"

Harry shook his head, "N-no, no, it's nothing, I'm sorry."

Draco looked sadly over at Harry. Pansy also looked, but asked, "What? What did the Weasley girl do?"

Harry looked over at her, before looking back down at his lap. Draco breathed deeply in and out, before telling the room, "On our way here, we found the Weaslette with Thomas. She was cheating on Harry."

Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Seamus all let their jaws drop. It took Crabbe and Goyle a few more seconds before it clicked, then they too let their jaws drop. Harry looked up at all of them. "It's alright, guys. I'm not upset over that anymore,"

Draco still wouldn't let his worried gaze flicker. "Harry, you were just almost ready to cry; it's alright if you're still feeling bad about it. It just happened today."

Harry shook his head. "This isn't even about Ginny," he stated. "I didn't lose my virginity to Ginny." he announced.

If everyone was in shock before, it was nothing compared to now. Everyone had their mouths open and their eyes were as big as they could be. "But, you lost your virginity this summer," Draco reminded. He scrunched up his nose, "Granger or Weasley?"

Harry turned to look at Draco with the same expression that Draco was looking at him with, "Ew! No, neither. And, no, not Molly, Arthur, Fred or George," he said strictly.

Draco let out a soft sigh of relief, before raising an eyebrow, "Then who?"

Harry let out a shaky breath, "M-my Uncle," he stuttered. Everyone let out a gasp of shock. Harry didn't dare look up, instead he continued, "H-he raped me, a few days before I went to the Burrow." he said steadily, though tears were running down his cheeks, "I - I was so scared," he whispered.

Draco reached over for Harry and held him. for the second time that day, he had Harry close enough to him to actually get somewhere, and both times it was because Harry was suffering. Draco sighed silently and ran his fingers gently into Harry's back, through his silk shirt he had on.

Blaise was packing up he drugs, and putting then in his pocket. He figured no one would be wanting to play after hearing that. Pansy just stared at Harry, hand covering her mouth, until she decided to ask, "What'd Dumbledore say?"

Harry turned to her as best he could while in Draco's embrace. He really didn't want to move; it felt so good being held. "He didn't do anything." Harry whispered. "I told him, of course. I wrote to him the morning after it happened, but he just sent back a note that said, well," he stopped and pulled out a piece of parchment from his jeans and handed it to Pansy.

i'Where did he get that?'/i Draco wondered, but didn't get to answer himself as Pansy read the note, then read it aloud.

i'Dear Harry,

I am sorry for an inconvenient event that has happened recently, but as it stands, your Aunt's is where you are safest. I hope you continue to hold your ground; the last battle isn't very far away.

Albus Dumbledore.'/i

Draco sat in shock, until anger washed over him "I cannot believe that old coot! Obviously Harry isn't safe there, the bastard!" he growled. Flooding warmth spread inside Harry, making him feel light-headed. Ginny hadn't been so angry; and if she was, she didn't show it. Harry felt so safe in Draco's arms; so nice and secure, he burrowed deeper into the safer feeling. Draco began his soothing finger stroking up and down his back again, and Harry sighed.

Pansy motioned to Theo, who nudged Blaise, who tapped Crabbe, who bumped Goyle, who cleared his throat softly to gain the attention of Seamus. With a fast nod to and from everyone but Harry and Draco, who were oblivious, everyone else got up and quietly left the room after configuring the furniture back into the original beds.

Harry and Draco stayed in their position for a while, each enjoying the company of the other. Draco was leaning against the arm rest, Harry in between his legs on his side, so his soft cheek was pressed into Draco's red silk shirt.

Seemingly not to long after he'd grabbed Harry into an embrace, he was sure Harry was falling asleep in his arms. As cute as it was, Draco reluctantly sat up, and got off the couch. Harry slowly opened his eyes for a moment, looking up at Draco in the soft light of the room. The light framed Draco's hair, making it seem like a halo around his blonde head.

Harry smiled, "This isn't my room," he noticed.

Draco returned the small smile, "No, it isn't." he said back softly. "Come on, Potter," he said, then picked Harry up bridal style into his arms. He quietly left the dorms and walked down some stairs, carrying a light Harry around. He got to the Head Boy's dorms, before saying "Hinky Puff," and watching the door swing open.

Draco crossed the vacated room and gently placed Harry down on his bed. Harry was already asleep. Draco smiled softly at Harry, and gently placed a kiss on he boy's forehead. He turned to leave, and made it to the door before he heard, "Where are you going?"

Draco turned around to see Harry, sitting up in his bed with his clothes on and looking at Draco with sad eyes. "I was just going to my own dorms -"

Harry sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Will you stay with me?" he asked quietly. "I liked the little finger thing you did; it felt good. I - I really don't want to be alone right now," he said, equally as quiet.

Draco frowned and went back over to the bed, but didn't get in. Instead, he leant down and had Harry help him get Harry's shirt off, then his pants. Draco took off his own silk shirt and his faded blue jeans, and put them in a pile by Harry's end table.

Draco crawled into bed with Harry, and pulled the blankets up over them. Harry snuggled closer to Draco, who in turn put his arms around Harry and sighed. "Never alone, Harry." Draco murmured to the younger boy. "Never alone," he said. Draco tilted Harry's face up to look at Draco's, and he cautiously put his lips to Harry's.

Nothing rushed, nothing deepened. Draco's soft, pink lips above Harry's slightly chapped, full red ones. They stayed like that for a moment, before Draco pressed his lips slightly more to Harry's, and opened his mouth to let his tongue out. His tongue ran lightly on Harry's bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Harry willingly complied, and soon Draco's tongue was brushing soft, caring strokes on Harry's.

Draco pulled away slowly and opened his eyes in time to see Harry opening his. Draco smiled down at Harry, who smiled back up at him. Draco knew, upon seeing Harry's eyes, things were going to be alright. Abusive uncles, raging friends, whorish ex's, and psycho mad-mans be damned.

He had Harry.

b--------------------A/N--------------------------

Okay, so I know I was going to put in Harry with someone else, but I couldn't wait! So, Harry and Draco are finally together. ::hears readers scream "It's about time!":: I know, I know; I idon't/i know why it took me so long to get to the H/D in this story...::shrugs:: Oh well, it's here now./b

So, I hope you review! 


	14. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own the plot. Please do NOT sue, as all I can give you is a stick of sugar-free gum (which I want…::looks around nervously:: MINE!).

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Draco's Desire, for making sure all of my sentences flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and I will be sure to slap her. Thx!

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter!

Chapter 15: Doomed

Harry woke up slowly, letting his closed eyes adjust to the dimmed light of the room. He was sure he didn't have a hangover; he never got drunk last night. Sure, he'd had at least five drinks, but it took a lot more than that for him to get drunk, as he found out over time.

After he realized he wasn't in any pain from a nonexistent hangover, Harry noticed he was wrapped in a strong pair of arms, being held close to a warm, half-naked body. Harry opened his eyes cautiously and looked up at the sleeping form of the blonde in his bed. Draco was snoring lightly, barely a whisper of noise from his nose. Harry smiled then, remembering their first kiss last night, after he had revealed one of his inner demons.

Shaking his head, Harry firmly decided that he wasn't going to think about his Uncle right then, and instead burrow further into Draco's warm chest, and strong embrace. Draco replied by pulling the smaller boy closer to himself, resting his face into Harry's soft, black hair and sighing quietly. Harry smiled against Draco's chest, wondering when Draco would wake.

It wasn't too long, Harry decided, that Draco eventually hugged Harry closer and breathed in his ear, "Morning,"

Harry smiled again, "So I noticed," he chuckled. "Good morning to you, too." he greeted back. He heard Draco sigh into his hair again snuggled deeply into Draco, loving the warmth and security he felt being in Draco's arms. His traitorous stomach growled then, causing Harry to sigh exasperatedly, "I guess I'm hungry," he stated disdainfully.

Draco chuckled sleepily, the sound vibrating in his chest and into Harry's cheek. "Don't sound so enthusiastic, Harry. I'm only just waking up," he mocked. Harry smiled and slapped him playfully on the arm. "I suppose we should get up and get some breakfast, huh?"

Harry nodded, but didn't pull away. Realization hit Harry then, and he pulled back to look into Draco's eyes. "School starts next week, did you know?"

Draco put on a curious face, before thinking. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I suppose it does," he agreed, looking down at Harry's face.

Harry huffed. "I'm going to get dressed; I want some food." he told the blonde. "Can you check my clock?" he asked, sitting up, revealing his bare, tan chest as the comforter slid down to pool at his lap.

Draco turned to look at Harry's end table and read, "9:34." he turned back to Harry and smiled softly, "This is the longest I've slept in since I was little," he told him, "I'm always getting up to do something or another."

Harry rolled his eyes, but whatever reply he was going to shoot back had mysteriously vanished as Draco too sat up, and he became as noticeably beautiful to Harry as Harry was to Draco. Blushing, Harry asked, "What are we, Draco?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, obviously confused at the question. Harry shook his head, "No, I mean," he gestured with his hands between himself and the blonde on the bed. "Us; our relationship…"

Draco smiled softly and moved closer to Harry. "Do you want to be my boyfriend, Harry?" Draco asked the younger boy, staring soul deep into Harry's expressive emeralds. Harry smiled happily and nodded. Draco smiled, too. "Come on, lets go get some breakfast, eh?" he suggested, grabbing his clothes from his position on the bed and pulling on his shirt.

Harry nodded again and got off the bed to collect his clothes. He pulled on the same purple shirt that he had wore yesterday, then Draco's pants he had leant him as well. After careful thought, Harry turned the color of the shirt to a dull, sea blue and the pants to a slightly darker color.

Draco looked apprehensively over at Harry. "Would you mind helping me?" he asked politely, noting his own clothes he was wearing. Harry smiled lopsidedly and changed Draco's red, short sleeve button-up shirt to a green, mid-length sleeve button-up shirt. He also changed Draco's faded jeans to a slightly darker blue, though they were still lighter than Harry's. Draco looked down at his clothes, "Thanks, much better."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to use the bathroom, then we can go, alright?" Draco nodded. Harry went to the bathroom and quickly used the toilet before flushing and washing his hands. His hair, again, looked like bed head. Little did he care; he felt good this morning and he let his hair show it.

As Harry walked out of his bathroom, he looked at the Head Boy room with disgust. He really needed to move furniture, or better yet, get inew/i furniture. All of this stuff reminded him of Ginny, and her time in here. Draco stood from his sitting position on Harry's bed and walked over to his boyfriend, then leaned down to capture the red lips under his own.

Harry moaned softly into the kiss, instantly forgetting about his whore of an ex. Harry brought one hand to rest behind his Slytherin's neck, while Draco's hands wrapped around Harry's slim waist. Draco deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and nibbling softly on Harry's bottom lip, eliciting a low moan from his boyfriend. Draco's tongue slipped inside Harry's eager mouth, mapping out Harry's teeth and cheeks.

Slowly, they pulled away slightly, just enough to get air. Draco moved a little more away from Harry to look down at him. Smiling, he whispered, "I've wanted to do that for a long time, Harry."

Harry smiled softly, "I wish I knew then what I know now; especially about Ginny." he murmured, face still upwards but eyes downcast.

Draco returned the sad smile and gently caressed Harry's cheek. "We can forget all about her now, Harry. I mean, you'll still see her; it'll be impossible not to. But at least you aren't wallowing in self-pity; you've got me to keep you busy." Draco teased caringly, now stroking Harry's same cheek.

Harry's gaze snapped to Draco's. "Draco, maybe we shouldn't go out," Harry said suddenly.

Draco's eyes widened, "Why not?" he asked, edging towards whining; the curiousness and the hurt evident in his blue-gray storm eyes.

Harry looked down again, before pulling out of Draco's strong arms. "I don't know, I feel as if I'm using you, to get back at Ginny or to get over Ginny." he said, then looked straight into Draco's eyes. "I don't want to use you; you're better than that."

Draco frowned slightly and went back over to Harry. "I don't think you're using me Harry," Draco told him as he embraced the younger boy again, "I think you want and need to be held, and I'm a perfect candidate to give it to you." he continued.

Harry opened his mouth to tell the stubborn blonde that it was the same thing, when Draco's mouth quickly covered Harry's in a heart-felt kiss. Draco tried desperately to put every ounce of love he felt for Harry into that one kiss, but knew it was impossible; all the love he felt for Harry could never be shown physically.

As he pulled away again, Draco whispered, "Do you want this?" huskily into Harry's mouth. Storm eyes searched the dazzling Emeralds below them, and waited for a response. Harry looked back up at Draco and instantly nodded. "I want it too, Harry. You aren't using me; I'm more than willing to hold you and take the pain away." he said softly, caressing Harry's cheek.

Harry relaxed into the now familiar strong arms and let Draco hold him, all the while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Harry smiled lopsidedly at all the things Draco said, like how beautiful Harry was and how Draco would take care of him from now on. After Draco stopped talking, they stood there in a hug before Harry's stomach broke the moment.

Draco chuckled quietly into Harry's hair, "You always know how to ruin it," he accused, stepping away slightly.

Harry pouted, and Draco found himself ready to give whatever the raven-haired boy was about to ask for. "It's not my fault that my stomach can't tell a single moment compared to the rest of the day," he said, "but I'm hungry."

Draco nodded and took Harry's by the hand. "Come on, then." he said, walking towards the portrait. "We'll go get something to eat, and continue this later." he said lowly.

Harry tried to hold back his grin, but it didn't exactly work. Smiling from ear to ear, Harry mumbled, "Is that a threat?"

Draco turned to look at Harry, and smiled reassuringly, "No, it's a promise." he corrected the younger boy before giving him a peck on the lips in a tease of what was surely going to come. Harry smiled as well and they both left the Head Boy room hand in hand.

As they entered the Common Room, Harry and Draco noticed seemingly everyone was vacated, and the room was spotless. The house elves came in about five that same morning; the time the last few people had gone to bed.

Draco took Harry to the portrait opening and was just about to leave when he heard, "Harry?" Draco and Harry looked over in the direction of the voice. Dean and Ginny were in the Common Room, Dean sitting on a couch and Ginny in a chair, her head in her hands. Dean got up and went over to Harry. "Harry, I - we need to talk to you," he stuttered.

Draco resisted an urge to sneer at Dean. "If this is about yesterday," he warned, but his threat was cut off.

"No, it's bigger than that." Dean told them, looking quickly over his shoulder, then back to the two other guys in the room. "Way bigger." he whispered, going back over to the sitting area. He sat in a chair, to let Harry and Draco have the couch. Draco and Harry looked at each other curiously and went over to sit on the couch, holding hands in between them. Draco motioned for Dean to continue, so he did. "I don't know how to tell you this, Harry. I really don't,"

Harry raised an eyebrow. Before he could say anything, Ginny raised her head and looked at Harry. She had a tear-streaked face and blood shot eyes, a result of crying for a period of time. Ginny looked straight into his eyes for a minute, before getting up and handing him what she had been holding and sitting back down.

Harry studied the thing in his grasp before he dropped it from shaky hands. "No," he whispered. He looked over at Ginny, "No, no…this…no," he pleaded.

Draco sat up as soon as Harry dropped his item. "What is it?" he asked, "What? What's going on?" he continued as Harry pleaded. Draco looked to the ground and picked up what Harry had dropped. It was a short, white device with a blue plus symbol ( + ) in a square. Draco's eyes widened in realization of exactly what it was. He had seen his Mother use it once, and Pansy had used it millions of times, since the spells weren't that accurate. Draco looked worriedly up at the Common Room, "No, no way!" he whispered. This could totally ruin his and Harry's relationship!

Dean looked sorrowfully at Draco and Harry. "It…it might be mine," he said softly. "When Harry was in the Hospital Wing, I -"

Draco pierced his haze through Dean. "Slept with Harry's girlfriend," he finished sourly. Dean looked down. Suddenly, Draco's expression softened; it might be Dean's! Draco looked back down at the pregnancy test in his hands and sighed. "Harry and I are dating, now." he informed the other two, "And this is going to kill him," he continued, grabbing Harry's hand again and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Harry hastily wiped his eyes and vaguely wondered why he was so emotional lately before pushing the question out of his mind and looking up at Dean, not wanting to talk to the slut. "How far along is she?" he asked, making sure to sound like she wasn't even in the room. He wasn't going to even acknowledge her until he knew the baby was his, then he'd wait for an apology on the highest level.

Dean looked up at Harry and warily ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know. She got sick this morning, if that's anything to go by. That's why she took the test."

"She's probably about three or four weeks, then. Right on time for it to be Thomas' baby," Draco noticed, still staring at the pregnancy test as if it was going to change soon. Dean and Harry looked quizzically over at Draco, who promptly answered, "Muggle Studies," even though he hadn't looked up once. "I suggest you go to the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey will want to do tests on Weaslette, maybe we could find out who the father is, but it's probably too early yet."

Dean nodded. "Come on, Ginny." he said, helping the girl up. He turned to Harry and Draco, "Do you guys want to come, or…" he trailed off, leaving it open.

Harry snapped his gaze up to Dean's and nodded immediately. "What about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Do they know yet?"

Dean shook his head. "No, but Ginny sent them a letter earlier telling them; I suspect that we'll be getting mail sometime soon."

Harry's glare intensified as he asked, "Did she tell them it was mine?"

Dean shook his head again, "No, it just said she was pregnant."

"Who else knows?"

"Nobody,"

"I'm going to breakfast," Harry said suddenly, not waiting for anyone else. "I'll catch you in the Infirmary later, Dean."

Draco stood up quickly, and glared at Dean, very similar to the way Harry had moments ago. "Make sure she keeps out of trouble, Thomas. I don't want anything happening to that baby, especially if it's Harry's." he said, then left the Common Room. He ran to catch up with Harry, who was walking quickly to the Great Hall. "Harry, hey, slow down." Draco ordered, grabbing one of Harry's elbows and turned Harry around to wrap his strong arms around the shorter boy. Harry willingly allowed it, clasping his hands in a weak grasp behind Draco's neck. "I know you're upset and confused and whatnot, and you don't want to be a parent -"

Harry shook his head, "It's not that I don't want to have children, Draco," Harry corrected quietly, "I just don't want them with Ginny." he said softly, honestly.

Draco smiled, but couldn't help but ask, "You want children?"

Harry looked up at Draco and nodded, "Yeah, a lot of children. I've always wanted a big family," he said dreamily, causing Draco to smile more, "Living in a nice house somewhere with kids running around; it sounds so nice to me."

Draco pulled Harry closer. "It sounds great to me too, Harry." he said back. "What are you going to do if the baby's yours, though?" he asked fearfully.

Harry let out a shaky breath. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I just don't know."

Draco sighed silently and held Harry close. He moved back until he was leaning against the stone wall for support, and that's when he felt it: the Locator. Draco's eyes widened in realization and he pulled Harry slightly from him. Harry looked up questionably but then was curious because Draco was smiling down at him.

Draco reached into his pocket and wrapped his long fingers around Harry's gift, now wishing he had gotten something a little more…relation savvy. Preying silently that Harry liked it, he pulled it out and offered it silently to his boyfriend.

Harry looked down at it, and belatedly raised his hand to take the tiny package. After it was out of his grasp, Draco put his arms back around Harry's small waist and waited. "It's your birthday present," Draco told him quietly, "I think it's pretty funny, now that I think of it, that I looked for that for over two hours, and now I wish I wouldn't have bought it. It's not exactly something personal, like couples get each other; it's more like what a friend would get a friend, you know?"

Harry smiled softly at the package before bringing the smile up to Draco. "How could you have known we'd get together on the night of my party?" he asked with a slight chuckle. "You really didn't need to get me anything anyway," Harry muttered, beginning to open the gift.

Draco scoffed. "Of course I did, Harry. Even when you were just my friend you meant more to me than anything or anyone else ever has before." he informed the smaller boy, creating soothing circles in Harry's sides with the pads of his thumbs.

Harry smiled softly as a small blush crept along his face. He finally got the package unwrapped, and held the small coin in his hand. He looked up at Draco with a confused expression; his embarrassment momentarily forgotten. "What is it?" he asked, fingering the small sphere.

Draco smiled, "It's a Locator," he answered, "It can tell you where anyone is at any given time, why they're there, who they're with, and how long they've been there, as well." he informed importantly.

Harry's eyes widened. "Wow," he breathed, "It's like, the Marauders Map times ten!" he exclaimed, staring at the coin.

Draco smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked fearfully.

Harry looked up with a small chuckle, "Of course I like it; but it must have cost a fortune!" he noticed. "I couldn't accept anything like this, Draco." he said, still staring at the coin in awe.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Nonsense," he demanded, "It's your Birthday present, Harry. Weaslette told me that you don't spend much money on yourself very often, and I can tell you right now that I'll be filling that void." he said steadily, "It's a Malfoy thing," he noted proudly.

Harry chuckled. "Can I try it?" he asked, suddenly really excited. Draco nodded. Harry put the sphere close to his mouth and whispered, "Draco Malfoy," into the coin. Moments later, a piece of parchment appeared above the coin, and Harry grabbed the paper and began to read:

"i'Name: Draco Malfoy. Location: First floor, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why: Comforting Harry Potter. Who: Harry Potter. Time: Eight minutes.'/i"

Harry looked shocked up at Draco. "It really does do all of that!" he said excitedly.

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" he asked, holding Harry close. Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Come on," he said suddenly, "We should probably go to the Great Hall and get a sandwich or something, then go to the Infirmary to check on Weaslette."

Harry nodded again. He slipped the small sphere safely in his pocket and proceeded to walk down the hall towards the Great Hall. Harry and Draco stepped in, hand in hand, and immediately went to the Gryffindor table. The Slytherin's watched; Draco's friends not surprised in the least, but the other Slytherin's were shocked. The Gryffindors, though, were all skeptical.

Hermione spit out her juice and made a gesture to Seamus, who looked up and saw Harry and Draco coming towards them. He nodded, then went back to his breakfast. He was the only Gryffindor to know about their get together. Harry and Draco sat down by each other; Seamus on Draco's right and Hermione on Harry's left. Ron hadn't come down to breakfast yet; Harry figured he must have been hung-over.

Draco and Seamus began talking quietly, which seemed to get everyone watching out of their daze and back to their normal lives, and just glancing over in Harry and Draco's direction every once in a while. Harry looked at all the food, but just couldn't pull an appetite, knowing he might be a father soon.

Draco saw Harry's pale face and sick expression, and soon tuned out Seamus. He put his hand comfortingly on Harry's, who forced a small smile on his face before it quickly fell, and his nauseous expression came back. "Do you want to go to the Infirmary?" Draco asked worriedly.

Harry nodded. Before Draco could get him up, Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

Draco looked up, and noticed just about everyone at the Gryffindor table were openly looking at them. Before he could tell everyone to stuff it, Harry replied, "Ginny's pregnant," just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, as many of the girls did. The guys were all staring wide-eyed at Harry, and whispering back and forth. "Oh, Merlin, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "She…and you…" she stuttered.

Harry shook his head, "No, we aren't together," he said steadily, "I'm with Draco. But," he shook his head again, "I don't want a child with iher/i, Hermione." Harry told her. "Besides, it might not even be mine," he started again.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Seamus asked, still openly staring at Harry like everyone else.

Draco suppressed a growl as he ground out, "Ginny was sleeping with Thomas while Harry was in the Infirmary." everyone gasped softly and began whispering.

Fred and George stood and went over to Harry, who was also standing now, intent on going to the Infirmary. "Harry," one of them started.

"We're really sorry for…"

"…all of this." the other finished. "We didn't know she was like that…"

"…she always talked like…"

"…you were some God…"

"…that she'd be with you…"

"…forever."

Harry didn't even bother to try to keep up with the tennis-like twins in fear of dry retching or getting a dizzy spell from shaking his head. Before he could say that he didn't blame them, Hermione stood up by Harry, Draco, Fred and George. "She just might," Hermione said mysteriously.

Harry snapped his head up. "What?"

Hermione looked at him sadly, "When a Pureblood gets pregnant, or gets someone else pregnant, they must bond with their partner." she told him sadly. "So unless it's Dean's baby, you're -"

"Doomed," he finished for her, then promptly passed out onto Draco's chest from shock.

A/N

bMUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!/b I'm so evil, leaving it at a cliffy like that! Well, this little piece just 'popped' into my head while I was in classes today, and I knew it would make a great twist.

And OMG I thought up a whole new plot for a whole new story… (I do that quite frequently, jsyk.) It's going to be awesome…and it's an H/D…again. Whatever; I know you all like it.

Okay, so review and let me know what you think. 


	15. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own the plot. Please do NOT sue, as all I can give you is a stick of sugar-free gum (which I want…::looks around nervously:: MINE!).

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Draco's Desire, for making sure all of my sentences flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there are, let me know and I will be sure to slap her. Thx!

A/N: Okay. 16th Chapter. Sorry sooo much about the wait, but I had to actually figure out who the baby's father was, and now...I've got it::laughs evilly:: Hem Hem. Yes, well...read and review, alright? Thanks to the b99/b reviews! I couldn't believe it.

OH! Harry and Draco get a little steamy in this chapter...I think I did pretty well...

------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: The Baby's Father Is…

"Shh, I think he's coming around," a male voiced, Harry instantly recognizing it as his boyfriend, Draco's. His mind was all foggy, like he'd been hit in the head with a Bludger…iagain/i. Harry tried to keep his thoughts minimal and he slowly let his eyes flutter open, to the sight of a fuzzy blonde head close by him. He realized that he didn't have his glasses on, but didn't get to ask for them since Draco seemed to understand. Draco slipped the glasses on his boyfriend's face, then watched in curiosity as Harry's eyes focused. "Harry?" he asked carefully. Draco lifted a finger and waved it in front of Harry's face, much to Harry's annoyance.

Harry reached a hand up and playfully slapped the finger away. "Yeah, yeah. I can see you, Draco." Harry mumbled as he tried to sit up. His head felt all dizzy, and the room was swaying slightly, but he sat nonetheless. Harry groaned, "How long have I been out?"

Draco smiled gently, "Nearly a day now," he told him, watching Harry's eyes become wide. "That was some shock you took; I think iI/i may have fainted, had I not had you to carry to the Infirmary." Draco rolled his eyes mockingly.

Harry carefully looked up at the room, now noticing that the person Draco had been talking to earlier was Hermione. "Hello, Hermione." Harry greeted, rubbing his head. Hermione gave him a small smile. Harry looked at both of them and asked, "What have we found out about the baby?" He still wouldn't talk to or about Ginny, not until he iabsolutely/i had to.

Draco sighed. "Well, all Madam Pomfrey would tell us is that it's healthy and on time with how big it's supposed to be right now." he turned to Hermione, "I think Weaslette's here getting a more advanced check-up, isn't she?"

Hermione nodded. Harry was about to ask something, when she readily told him, "Madam Pomfrey will find out the gender of the baby, very little more, Harry. I don't think she'll be able to tell who the father is just yet, but it should be sometime soon, I'd wager." she explained, still standing.

"Here, Granger," Draco said, standing from his chair. He went over to Harry's bed, then promptly sat on the side, tenderly placing his hand atop Harry's on the cotton sheets. Hermione smiled gratefully and sat in Draco's now-vacated seat. "Are you feeling okay, baby?" Draco asked, still stroking Harry's hand.

Harry nodded slightly. "The room's spinning a little, but other than that, I'm good." he replied truthfully. Draco smiled slightly, then leant into Harry, and gave him a warm, loving kiss. They pulled away slightly; the kiss was only one of greeting, but it meant so much to Harry. Harry realized that, even though he may be a father (and a bonded man) soon, Draco hadn't left him; at least not yet, so he still had someone to lean on.

That's when Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "Ah, Mr. Potter, you're awake. Wonderful. How do you feel?" she asked, writing down scribbles on her clipboard.

"I'm well, except the room is spinning slightly." he repeated to the Mediwitch.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "That's to be expected." she replied to the statement. "It is, currently, eight thirty in the morning, Monday, August 24, 1996. You have been unconscious for approximately twenty-three and a half hours, Mr. Potter." she informed him. Harry nodded, just now realizing how hungry he was. "Now, about Ms. Weasley and child." she began. All three students snapped their gazes to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey went over to Harry, then whispered in his ear. She pulled away, then said, "It's your choice whether to let them know, Mr. Potter, that's why I solely told you."

Harry nodded, then turned to Draco, who was looking curious and worried at the same time. "The baby's a girl." he told them indifferently. He still didn't know if it was his. That thought made him turn to Madam Pomfrey. "Do you know who the father is, Madam Pomfrey?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "I've taken a blood sample, and it should be enough to tell who's it is." she told them, "It'll be ready by later tonight. You can come back after supper, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded. Tonight, Harry realized, would be either the bitter end of his and Draco's relationship, or their beautiful beginning. Harry was really, ireally/i wishing for the latter. "Am I able to go? I'd like to get some Breakfast," Harry said, noting the rumble of hunger in his stomach.

Madam Pomfrey looked skeptical. "You can leave, as long as you stay in bed for a while. Have Breakfast be brought to you. Mr. Malfoy, am I to assume that you can take care of Mr. Potter until later this evening? I'm sure he'll be better after the tests are in." she said.

Draco nodded. "Of course, Madam Pomfrey." he stood, then helped Harry stand, too. He swayed; the dizziness was still in full swing. "Can we get something for the dizziness?" he asked, trying to keep Harry up straight. In the end, Draco just mentally said 'To hell with it' and picked his Harry up bridal style.

Madam Pomfrey pulled out a vial from her apron, a blue liquid Draco immediately recognized as a Calming Draught. She slipped it in Draco's pocket silently, and Draco gave her an approved glance before turning and leaving the Infirmary, Harry in his arms. Draco looked down at Harry sometime on the way to the Head Boy room, and noticed, to his amusement, that Harry had fallen asleep in his arms. Draco smiled slightly, and gently lifted Harry to his face and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Draco reached the Gryffindor Tower, and stopped outside the painting. "Ambrosia," Hermione's voice told the Fat Lady from behind Draco. Hermione stepped up next to him and smiled cheekily, "Good thing I followed you, Malfoy; we changed the password this morning." Draco looked a little off guard by her presence, "Don't worry, I was there the iwhole/i time." she told him mockingly. Her voice became one that she'd use to talk to a three-month old as she mocked, "Malfoy wuvs to give Hawwy kissies, doesn't he?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

Draco sneered playfully, then determinedly looked away. "You're just jealous, Granger." Draco accused, then huffed. The portrait swung open, and Draco walked inside, not even stopping to listen to Hermione's reply. He made it to Harry's room, then whispered, "Hinky-Puff," to the door. Draco walked in, and again laid Harry down on his bed. He climbed in with him, both fully dressed. Draco snuck an arm around Harry, and pulled the boy slightly closer. Draco shut his eyes, and let himself revel in the feeling of being with Harry. He soon fell asleep to the feeling.

------

When Draco next awoke, it was to Harry stirring, basically underneath him. Draco leant on his arm, and looked down at Harry, who had - at some point - gotten under him. Harry opened his eyes then, and pouted. "I'm cold!" Harry exclaimed. Draco smiled and laid back on top of Harry, pleased to hear the boy sigh. "Feels nice, your body on mine," Harry sighed again, this time in contempt.

Draco smiled down at his boyfriend, and smiled even more as he thought about it. Harry was his boyfriend. Not Ginny's, not Pansy's, ihis/i. Harry smiled back up at him, causing Draco to smile brightly. He tenderly placed his lips above Harry's, then moved them into a kiss.

Harry moaned softly and parted his lips, giving Draco access to his mouth. Oh, it felt so igood/i to be held and kissed like this; Draco's hands roaming his sides and his insistent, but gentle, tongue mapping out his mouth.

The sounds of tender, passionate kisses echoed throughout the room, only making the kisses more real. Harry's hand slipped behind Draco's neck, where his tan fingers easily ran through the short, almost buzzed hair at the nape of Draco's neck. Draco's hair was in a cut that went to about mid-ear, like fourth year, maybe slightly shorter.

Draco moaned straight into Harry's mouth, and Harry swallowed the noise greedily. Harry felt Draco's tongue in his mouth, stroking on his own and feeling the insides of his cheeks. He let out a sigh, breathed into Draco's mouth, making Draco's moan in reply.

Draco nibbled on Harry's bottom lip, then pulled slightly on it. He let go of the swollen lip and pulled back, staring down at his boyfriend. Draco smiled, making a mental note. iAugust 24, 1996, our first snog.'/i Harry lifted his other hand and placed it in Draco's platinum blonde hair; his other hand still resting on Draco's neck.

Harry was breathing heavily, but little did he care. That was the ibest/i snog he'd ever had. He smiled back up at Draco, then let out a gasp of shock and pleasure as Draco leant down over his face, and made open-mouth kisses on his jaw. "Mmm, Draco," Harry panted, lost in pleasurable sensations. Draco let his tongue out of his mouth and let it roam over Harry's jaw, marking the place he'd just kissed. Draco moaned in agreement against his skin, making Harry shudder.

Draco inwardly smirked in accomplishment as he felt his Harry shudder underneath him. He continued his open-mouthed assault on Harry's face, then moved his mouth farther up Harry's jaw, to his ear. Draco seductively licked the outside shell of Harry's ear, then, suddenly, pulled away slowly when he heard Harry gasp. Harry's face was sporting a deep red blush. i'Oh Merlin,'/i Draco thought, i'Harry has sensitive ears.'/i Draco smirked down at his boyfriend, then leant back down to Harry's ear and took the lobe into his mouth, and sucked on it. He heard Harry give a pleasurable whimper, causing him to moan around the lobe in his mouth.

Draco moved from Harry's ear to his neck, but had to pull away. Harry whimpered at the loss, until he realized Draco was taking off his shirt. Draco pulled off his own shirt, and threw it away carelessly. Harry's breath came in harsh gasps as he lifted his chest so Draco could slip his shirt off of him.

Draco also threw away Harry shirt, then promptly lay back down on top of Harry, and licked across his neck. Two, slightly muscled chests moving together in a rhythm uniquely their own. Harry moaned and replaced his hand behind Draco's neck, urging him on. Draco worked his way to Harry's chest, where he took Harry's nipple into his mouth. Harry whimpered, somewhat loudly, and bucked his chest upwards.

Draco sucked the dusky nub, listening to and loving the whimpers of pleasure Harry gave. Draco pulled away slightly, looking down at his boyfriend. "Merlin, Harry." Draco panted, "The way you act, someone would think you're a blooming virgin." Draco exclaimed.

Harry shook his head. "Ears…and nipples…" Harry panted heavily, looking up at Draco with desirous eyes, "They're really sensitive…I haven't had them touched before…" Harry admitted, still panting.

Draco's eyes widened. "Weaslette never touched them, or your ears?" Draco asked incredulously. Harry shook his head. Draco smirked, "Good! I'm the first person to give you this pleasure." Draco said seductively. Harry almost whimpered again just by the look on his face. Draco leaned back down and licked the nub he hadn't just been licking, and fingered the other nipple.

Harry arched his chest up again. Suddenly, Draco parted Harry's legs and kneeled in between them, then bent down to Harry's chest. Draco licked a wet path to the edge of Harry's jeans, and licked around the edge. Harry moaned under the ministrations. Draco sat up then, and sent Harry a very horny glance.

Harry watched with wide, still desirous eyes as Draco lifted his hands to his own pants, and began to unbuckle them. Harry could hear his heartbeat in his ears as Draco stripped between his legs. It was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen: Draco's predator-like eyes watching him, his deft fingers slowly, oh so traumatically slowly unbuttoning the form-fitting jeans on slender hips. Draco's tongue came out from between his pink lips, and Harry was automatically in a trance; his eyes following the long tongue as it licked the pink lips around it seductively.

Harry felt a warm hand on his knee, and his eyes widened as he looked down at himself. He, as well as Draco, was only in a pair of boxers! When had they lost their pants? When he was watching Draco's tongue? Yes, Harry thought, that must have been it. Harry watched as Draco lay back on top of him and licked his way down his naval again. Draco stopped suddenly at Harry's bellybutton, before dipping his wet tongue in the small hole. Harry gasped, then whimpered at the feeling; his hand that was behind Draco's neck still there, and urging Draco on.

Draco widened his mouth around the bellybutton, and then proceeded to suck Harry's naval. Harry's mouth opened in a silent plea, only the sound of harsh panting and a slight moan could be heard from the otherwise silent boy. Draco pulled away, then slipped his tongue out from his mouth, and placed it in Harry's bellybutton again. With determined arousal, Draco moved his tongue in and out of Harry's naval repeatedly, tongue-fucking his bellybutton.

Harry whimpered and moaned, then began to writhe. It was so much, what Draco was putting him through, yet it wasn't even nearly enough. It was a very complicated cycle that Harry didn't even want to consider just then, because what Draco was doing with his tongue was absolutely magnificent; Harry had never been touched like this before.

All the pleasure Draco had succumbed Harry to those past few minutes was symbolized achingly between Harry's thighs, standing as best it could while in green confines. Harry noticed that Draco, too, was hard; his massive erection pressing urgently into the soft skin of Harry's thigh. 

Harry moaned. Draco pulled away then, and kneeled in between Harry's legs. He took in the beautiful body beneath him; the way Harry's face was still stained red from Draco's earlier teasing, Harry's increased breathing pace, Harry's golden chest and swollen nipples. A perfectly sculpted muscled abdomen, then a little bit ebony hair right above Harry's boxers. Draco was pleased to notice that the front of Harry's boxers were wet, though he was sure his own were, too.

Harry looked longingly up at Draco, wondering what was taking so bloody long. Harry so desperately wanted release, and Draco was just ilooking/i at him. Draco seemed to get the look Harry was sending him, because he placed his hands on Harry's hips, moving them slowly to Harry's boxers.

As Draco slipped his fingers inside, feeling the soft black hairs under the silk boxers, someone knocked loudly on the door. "Harry? Harry, wake up, mate!" Ron's voice shouted into the room. "You're missing dinner; there's only about fifteen minutes left to get yourself something to eat!" he continued.

Harry bolted straight up at Ron's voice, nearly colliding his head with Draco's. Draco moaned, "That is isuch/i a moment ruiner!" he exclaimed angrily. Harry looked up to him and nodded. Draco growled menacingly in his throat.

Harry tried to calm his breathing as he slipped out of bed. He turned to Draco, who was still kneeling on the bed, and gave him a slow, hot, passionate kiss. Harry slipped his hand behind Draco's neck again as Draco's hand found Harry's waist, and their tongues dueled for dominance.

In the end, Draco's won, and Harry let his mouth be invaded with the now familiar tongue. Harry breathed out a sigh of satisfaction, until Ron's voice interrupted them again. "Harry! Come on, mate! Dinner!" the voice causing Harry to jump slightly. Harry pulled back from Draco's kisses, but Draco brought him back in for another one, then sadly let him go.

"I will never forgive the Weasel for this," Draco muttered darkly. Harry smiled understandingly and moved to the bathroom. Harry shut the door behind him and, almost automatically, drove his hands to his boxers and pulled them down his hips.

Harry let out a hiss of pleasure as his hand wrapped around his neglected cock. He pumped his fist up and down his leaking shaft, when suddenly he felt someone else's hand slap his away and then start they started stroking him. Harry's eyes flew open to see Draco; his pupils dilated in desire.

"Thought you'd finish without me?" he asked lowly, making Harry shiver. Harry shook his head, beyond words. Draco seemed to get the hint, for he also dropped his boxers down to rest on his slim hips. He placed the same hand Harry was, just previously, pumping his own cock, on his shaft. He moved the slightly calloused hand on his long, thick cock, letting out a throaty moan of pleasure. "Merlin, Harry." Draco moaned.

Harry understood, and began pumping Draco faster. He vaguely wondered how Draco could still talk, but his thoughts were soon interrupted when white stars erupted in his vision, and he was coming, all over Draco's chest and thighs. Draco let out a long, deep moan of Harry's name and he, too, came over his boyfriend. Harry gasped at the feeling of hot, pearly-white come on his stomach, cock, and thighs.

By Merlin; Draco came like a race horse.

Harry limped against Draco; the force of his orgasm being too much for his knees. How Draco was still standing was a mystery, up until Harry realized Draco was leaning against the sink counter. Draco's breath came in fast, heavy pants by Harry's ear, making Harry shiver every once in a while.

"That was…" Draco panted, "The ibest/i…orgasm I have…ever had!" Draco exclaimed through his gasps of air. Harry nodded his agreement, though he was still debating whether he'd had a better orgasm with the dildo.

i'Absolutely /inoti'/i. Harry decided immediately. i'Best orgasm yet, and I'm pretty sure there's only one way to get a better one…'/i Harry let his mind wander for a minute, before sighing and pulling away from Draco.

Harry scrunched his nose up as he looked at his boxers. Well, fairly, they were Draco's…but he was wearing them. They had come on them; not just the pre-come his cock had leaked, either. No, Draco had just about covered the green silk boxers with his release, and that wasn't even counting what was on Harry's stomach and cock!

Wandlessly and wordlessly, Harry cleaned himself up and changed his boxers. They were now a pair of blue boxers that he'd bought for himself, and one of the very few pair that actually fit him. Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry hopefully, until Harry smiled and cleaned Draco, too. Harry willed on a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt for himself.

Harry looked over to his boyfriend and smiled. "I don't know what kind of clothes you have." he explained to Draco, who was still in his boxers. Harry quickly changed him to his old clothes, but asked, "Can we just Apparate to your room so you can change?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah; I share a room with Blaise, but he's probably at Dinner." Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. As Draco slipped his arms on Harry's waist, he said, "We need to be quick, or else we'll miss Dinner." Harry nodded again and Disapparated them to the Dungeon Entrance.

"I don't know where your room is," Harry admitted, letting go of Draco's neck.

Draco chuckled and said the password, "Scales," and led Harry to his and Blaise's room. Harry walked into their room, and sat on Draco's bed as Draco changed clothes. Harry knew it was Draco's bed, because of the Malfoy Crest on the trunk.

Harry bit his lip, waiting for Draco to finish dressing. He would soon know if that baby was his or not…It was a lot to take in for Harry. What would he name the baby? It was a girl, so…Harry sighed silently, thinking of possible girl names, just in case. Alexis, Jamie, Rebecca? Harry smiled softly, he liked that name. Rebecca, well, what would be her middle name, then? Jane? Rebecca Jane? Harry scrunched up his nose. Rebecca Ann. Rebecca Ann Potter. Harry smiled slightly. Now, if only it wasn't his and Ginny's baby…i'And it was mine and Draco's.'/i his self-conscious finished for him. Harry's eyes widened; did he really just think that? Harry smiled again. He knew he was falling in love with the blonde…

Draco turned to face his boyfriend, only to see Harry staring off at nothing and his silly, lopsided smiled on his face. Draco sat softly on the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "What are you smiling about, love?" he asked, laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry started, not realizing that Draco had gotten so close. "Oh, er…" Harry trailed off. "I'm just trying to make a good thought from a bad situation, I guess." he admitted.

Draco raised an eyebrow and lifted his head from Harry's shoulder. "Bad situation?" he asked curiously. Did Harry really think that what they had just did was bad?

Harry smiled softly, "Yeah, about the baby?" he asked, reminding Draco. Harry turned his head in time to see Draco's relieved expression. "Don't worry, Draco." Harry soothed, "Earlier, that was the best time of my life." he whispered to his boyfriend.

Draco beamed and placed his lips above Harry's momentarily, and pulled back before he lost himself to temptation. "We need to at least get a little Dinner, Harry. You haven't eaten anything in over twenty four hours. Come on," Draco said, standing from his bed. Harry stood, too, and wrapped his hands around Draco's neck again, and Draco's arms took their previous position around Harry's slim waist. "To the Great Hall!" Draco mocked, causing Harry to laugh as he Disapparated.

They appeared moments later, just outside the Great Hall. Harry and Draco locked fingers as the entered the double doors, and went to the Gryffindor Table again. Hermione looked up from her plate of food at Draco and Harry as they entered and sat down on the opposite side of the table of her.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione began her scolding. Draco saw Harry nearly wince at her tone. "Where ihave/i you been?" she asked, "Everyone's been looking for you, until I told them you were in your room." Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "You iwere/i in your room, weren't you?"

Harry nodded around the bite of chicken in his mouth. He swallowed politely and then answered, "Of course,"

Hermione still eyed him. "Well, where is Ron, then? He's supposedly waiting outside your door for you."

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "When will that guy get the hint that I can Apparate?" he asked to no one. Suddenly, Harry Disapparated from the Great Hall.

Draco looked over to where his boyfriend once sat. "Where'd he go?" he asked Hermione, not having paid attention to their talking. It was really hard to listen to anyone when you had an Irishman sitting next to you, Draco would have you know.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "To get the red-headed buffoon is my guess." she replied easily, taking another bite of her mincemeat pie. Seconds later, Harry and Ron were in the Great Hall, standing next to the Gryffindor Table. Hermione looked slyly over at Draco. "Told you,"

Draco rolled his eyes and slipped an arm around Harry's waist when he sat down. Ron had went around to sit next to his girlfriend, and completely missed the movement. Harry didn't think Ron even noticed Draco was there. He would soon, though.

As expected, Ron took a seat opposite Draco, and began to put food on his plate, not noticing that the whole table was completely quiet, staring at them. As Ron lifted his eyes to look for the gravy boat, his eyes slowly landed on Draco, who was innocently eating his mashed potatoes next to Harry.

Harry quickly cast a silencing charm around Ron, so everyone was seeing Ron's red face from exploding about Draco being at the table, but no one heard it. No one, except Ron. Harry hoped he would get tired of listening to himself talk and just shut-up for once.

No such luck.

After a few minutes of watching Ron scream out his lungs, Draco sighed and looked up at the ginger-haired boy. "Weasley," Draco started. Ron didn't stop his exploding. "WEASLEY!" Draco shouted, effectively stopping Ron's rant. Ron was looking wide-eyed at Draco. "Maybe you haven't noticed, Weaselby, but nobody can hear you, you oaf!" Ron looked up and down the table, noticing that everyone had their eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Next, Weasley," Draco started again when Ron looked back over to Draco, "You need to understand - sit down, Weasley. You're causing a scene." Ron sat back down. "Anyway, you need to understand a few things. One of them being, that Harry and I are dating." Ron's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to retort, but remained silent. "And your sister's baby is a girl; I don't know if anyone told you or not."

Harry carefully dropped the silencing charm on Ron in time to hear him whisper, "A girl?" happily. Ron looked up at Harry, "Are you the father?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm supposed to find out after dinner." he said, wondering why Ron hadn't had his out burst of he and Draco being together.

Ron nodded. "M'kay." he said, then put a bite of food in his mouth.

Harry and Draco looked curiously at each other, then at Ron. Hermione shrugged, too, but didn't say anything. Dumbledore cleared his throat at the Headtable, causing everyone to look up at him. Dumbledore smiled slightly and looked intently at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Madam Pomfrey would like to have a word with you." he said, excusing Harry from the Great Hall.

Harry nodded and stood, closely followed by Draco. Ron and Hermione also stood, and the four of them left the Great Hall, towards the Infirmary. Harry was, again, lost in his thoughts. Draco smiled a little and gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze. Harry smiled back as they walked into the Infirmary.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and company." Madam Pomfrey greeted. "Please, follow me." she suggested, leading them into the Infirmary. "The blood tests are finished, now, and we'll have our first glimpse at it. Then, we'll do an ultra-sound on the baby. Alright?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Alright. In here," she gestured to a space with the privacy curtain drawn.

Harry was hesitant, so Ron stepped up and softly placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before walking in. Harry went in after that, Draco right behind him. Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were the last to go in.

Ginny was sitting on her bed in a hospital gown, and looking bored. She must have been there all day. Dean was sitting in a chair next to the bed, looking much the same. Dean looked up at Harry and nodded to him. Harry nodded back.

"Yes, well." Madam Pomfrey cleared the awkward silence. "Here are the results." she said, holding a folded piece of parchment, "Harry, dear, is there anyone in this room you don't want to know any information about the baby?" she asked respectively. Harry looked around the room; it was only he, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Ginny. He looked back over to Madam Pomfrey, and shook his head. "Alright, what about you, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny's gaze snapped up to Draco. "I don't want Malfoy here," she nearly snarled.

Madam Pomfrey looked over at Harry and Draco; Harry was looking scathingly at Ginny, and Draco was plain fuming. "He's staying," Harry told her. "He's my boyfriend now, and he'll be affected as much by this as anyone else in here, save Madam Pomfrey." he shot back.

Madam Pomfrey nodded at Ginny. "Harry's got a point, Ms. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy has the right to be here." Ginny huffed. "Well, then. If that's settled, maybe you should take a seat, Harry, dear." she suggested worriedly. Draco moved over to a seat and had Harry sit in his lap. Madam Pomfrey took a deep, deep breath, like everyone else did.

Hermione crossed her fingers and was whispering pleas under her breath. Dean was wringing his hands on his lap, to anxious to sit still. Ginny was on the bed, trying to determine who the father was. Harry was sitting tensely in Draco's lap; his hand holding tightly onto Draco's, who was holding tightly back.

Madam Pomfrey took one last, deep breath and opened the folded parchment. She scanned the words for a moment, before opening her mouth to speak. Harry's heart stopped as she read, "The baby's father is…"

----------------(A/N)-------------------

bAH HA! Evil cliffie, but I had to do it! This chapter just SCREAMED cliffie./b

Review? 


	16. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own the plot. Please do NOT sue, as all I can give you is a stick of sugar-free gum (which I want…::looks around nervously:: MINE!).

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Draco's Desire, for making sure all of my sentences flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and I will be sure to slap her. Thx!

Please Read and Review it! Remember, the more reviews a story gets, or the better the reviews, the more the author will write. If not, they may either lose interest or feel it went so bad they don't want to continue it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Where Do We Go From Here?

iIn the Last Chapter of Picking Wildflowers:

Madam Pomfrey took one last, deep breath and opened the folded parchment. She scanned the words for a moment, before opening her mouth to speak. Harry's heart stopped as she read, "The baby's father is…"/i

Dean fell out of his chair in surprise after Madam Pomfrey had read the name, and Harry would have been right along with him had he not had Draco to hold him on his lap. Madam Pomfrey looked up at Ginny, "Ms. Weasley, I thought you had intercourse with Harry and Mr. Thomas." she said, plainly confused.

Ginny blushed and put her head in her hands. Hermione sat, wide-eyed, her hand in Ron's. She chanced a look over at her boyfriend, and wasn't surprised to see him, as well, wide-eyed and jaw dropped. Dean stood from his fallen position on the floor then, and muttered something about not needing to be there. He was about to leave when Madam Pomfrey grabbed his elbow gently, telling him to get the father.

Harry sat on Draco in a mixed emotion-haze. Shock, happiness, confusion, laughter, and the urge to cry were all balanced on a delicate wall of Harry's emotional barrier. Shock, as everyone else was in, that Ginny had slept with ihim/i. Happiness and the urge to cry, that the baby wasn't his; he and Draco could start a life, now! That is, if Draco wanted a life with him…Merlin knew he loved the blonde, even if Harry was only now slowly realizing it for himself. Confusion, just because all of his emotions were jumbled.

And finally, laughter, because…well, because Ginny had to be married to COLIN CREEVEY!

Harry didn't think he could take it anymore. He tried to suppress it, but the suppression only worked for a moment before Harry was down right laughing like a lunatic. His head, bent back to rest on Draco's shoulder, was split into a wide grin as he laughed.

"Damn, Harry," Draco said to the laughing boy on his lap, "What iare/i you laughing about?" he asked in curiosity, also starting to laugh. But, damn, Harry's laugh was contagious.

Harry continued to laugh as he managed to giggle out, "She…oh…" Harry giggled, it seemed he could pull himself together long enough to look at Ginny, then he laughed again. "She," he giggled again, pointing at Ginny, "OH, it's too rich," Harry laughed. "Ginny has to marry Colin!" he exclaimed, then burrowed his face into Draco's shoulder and laughed so hard, it was silent. Had anyone came in then, seeing Harry's silent, shaking body on Draco's shoulder, they would have been led to believe Harry was crying because he was the father.

Draco had to admit, that was pretty funny. Harry giggling on his chest was cute, too, and it felt so good to have that huge weight lifted off of his and Harry's shoulders.

Harry wasn't the father of Ginny's baby.

Harry wasn't a bonded man.

Draco, too, began laughing as he wrapped his arms around the boy in his lap, feeling the intense, hating stare on him that Ginny was shooting. Obviously, she didn't find it funny. i'Oh well,'/i Draco thought smugly, still laughing, i'She should have thought of that before she spread her legs for him.'/i

Hermione smiled humorously once, but soon put it away. Ron still was looking at Ginny with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Ginny?" he asked in a whisper. "Ginny, how icould/i you?"

Ginny didn't answer; rather, she didn't get to. Harry had just lifted his face, grin still intact, when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped in the privacy curtain. Mrs. Weasley took in Harry's smiling face, and Ron's shocked expression, and…came to the wrong conclusion. "Harry, dear!" she smiled happily, pulling him up off of Draco's lap and hugging him tight. Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who also raised one in return. "We're so happy for you, Harry. A family of your own with Ginny, oh, we are so happy. Of course, you two could have waited a few more years, but we're happy nonetheless. Have you thought of names? What gender is the next Potter, do you know?" Mrs. Weasley rambled, hugging the air out of Harry.

Harry smiled nervously and pulled out of her tight hug, then breathed in air. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but…" he stopped. Mrs. Weasley looked curiously over at him, her smile still in place. Harry sighed, "But I'm not the father of her baby." he finished, now completely serious.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows rose into their respective hairlines. "What do you mean, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Madam Pomfrey moved over by Harry and rested a hand on his shoulder. "He means, Arthur, that he's not the father of your daughter's baby. The child in Ms. Weasley's womb is not a Potter."

The Weasley's still seemed skeptical. "So, you two aren't dating?" Mrs. Weasley asked carefully. Her daughter was only fifteen, though a baby with Harry…she could let slip the early pregnancy. Anyone else's…

Harry scoffed. "Well, we iwere/i." he drawled. Seeing Molly's and Arthur's confused faces again, Harry retold his last few days. "Draco and I," Molly and Arthur looked over at Draco at the mention of his name, then back to Harry as he began speaking again, "Were on our way to Gryffindor Tower for my Birthday Party, when we found Ginny and Dean Thomas snogging." Molly's eyes widened, "I found out then that she'd been cheating on me with him for quite some time."

Arthur looked much like Molly; his eyes wide and mouth slack. "So it's Dean Thomas's baby?" he asked.

Harry shook his head again. "Just a few moments ago we all found out that Ginny wasn't only cheating on me with Dean, but also Colin Creevy, of her year. iThat's/i who the father of the baby is."

Molly suddenly exploded with anger, and she moved to the side of Ginny's bed. "GENERVA ANN WEASLEY!" she shouted. Harry barely recognized the shouting; instead, he was making a mental note to, if he ever had a girl, never name it Rebecca iAnn/i. Possibly Rebecca Joy, or not even Rebecca at all! He was starting to think that he didn't like that name so much. "How icould/i you do that to Harry? Go off and sleep with other guys, and now you're pregnant, probably with a child who's father doesn't love you!"

Arthur came over to his wife then, and calmed her down while scolding Ginny in a much more calm tone, "You're mother is right, Generva. What you did was very irresponsible, and now you and the rest of the family must deal with the consequences."

Ginny nodded sadly, tears streaking down her face. Dean came in with Colin then, before hurrying out of the room again. Mrs. Weasley looked over to the boy in the middle of the room, as did the rest of the occupants. Colin gulped loudly.

Mr. Weasley went over to the boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you Colin Creevy?" he asked the boy, who nodded quickly. Arthur sighed. "Do you know why you're here?" Colin shook his head. Arthur moved out of the way, so Colin could see Ginny on the hospital bed. "Did you have sex with my daughter?" he asked gently, causing Colin to tell the truth and nod. Arthur spun Colin so he could put both of his hands on the boy's shoulders as he said, "Colin, Ginny's pregnant with your daughter."

As Colin went over to stand next to his new fiancé in shock, Madam Pomfrey came over to where Harry and Draco were standing. "Maybe it would be best if you two left for a while, dears. This doesn't much concern you anymore." she asked of them gently. Harry and Draco nodded, and left the Infirmary.

Harry sighed. All he wanted to do, really, was go back to his Head Boy room and fall asleep in Draco's arms. Speaking of Draco…Harry looked over to Draco, who had been looking at Harry until Harry looked at him. Harry smiled nervously and stopped walking in the corridor, causing Draco to stop, too.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Draco asked, coming over to Harry.

Harry nodded, but asked, "What now, Draco?" he searched Draco's eyes for an answer. "What now, since I'm not in danger of being a father or bonded, where do we go from here?"

Draco wrapped his arms around his Harry and nuzzled the shorter boys neck as he answered innocently, "To the bedroom?" Draco began to kiss and nip on Harry's neck, waiting for a reply.

Harry's breathing became labored as he nodded hurriedly. He wrapped his hands around Draco's neck and Disapparated he and Draco to his Head Boy room. Harry was lucky that he managed to get he and Draco at least partially on the bed. He didn't think they would have been able to make it to a bed had they just Apparated on the floor; Draco was a horny blonde and probably would have just shagged Harry on the rug.

As it was, Draco was leant on top of Harry, kissing his neck, and causing Harry to whimper. Suddenly, Draco took a big part of Harry's neck into his mouth and bit down, then began to suck. Harry whimpered as the pain and pleasure coursed through him, knowing in the back of his mind that there would be a hickey there tomorrow. A huge one.

Draco still sucked the spot on Harry's neck, trying to put every ounce of joy he felt into that mark. He and Harry could be together forever, now. Tonight was the first of many, he hoped, that he and Harry went to bed together to enjoy love-making.

Draco was determined to show Harry what a real relationship felt like; rather than the relationship he'd previously had with that slut, Weasley, where they shagged at night and went about there separate lives during the day. No, Draco was going to show Harry the real way: the way in which Draco made sweet, passionate love to Harry, then took care of him and held him.

Draco pulled away from the skin, and blew cold air over the damp mark, causing Harry's skin to crawl. He suddenly stood up; his feet were on the ground since they Apparated, and Harry was back-bent on the end of the bed. Draco placed his large hands under Harry's arms, then threw Harry up further on the bed.

Harry landed on the pillows with a creak of the mattress and a soft 'Oof!'. Harry thought happily, then, that Draco was so strong, he could lift and throw him without much difficulty. Well, either that, or Harry was just really light. Harry was sticking to the first.

Draco again positioned himself between Harry's bent legs, loving the way Harry looked at him when he was knelt between them. The prominent bulge in Harry's pants was similar to his own, and they were so iclose/i, yet somehow so far away at the same time. Draco stared at Harry, knowing what was expressed in his stormy eyes.

Harry looked between his legs in longing. Draco was kneeling, staring at him with such a horny look, it made Harry shiver in excitement. The look, while like the one from earlier, was different, too. The look earlier was the predator side of Draco, while this look was more like longing and love, though the possessiveness gleamed in Draco's blue-gray gaze. Harry nearly whimpered at the sight. Harry couldn't escape the feeling of intensity from the look, nor did he want to.

Draco lifted his hands up to his shirt, where he began unbuttoning it in front of Harry. Harry's breath was labored as he watched milky-white skin become revealed, and let out a small moan. Draco smirked seductively, and continued his strip.

Harry raised his hands to his own shirt, trying to free himself from the confines and help them get done faster. He was shocked, to say the least, when he felt Draco's hands pinning his wrists to the sides of his head. Draco's gaze of love and possessiveness didn't waver. Harry somehow understood the glance, and lay anxiously on the bed, watching and moaning at the stripping blonde between his thighs.

After Draco got all of the buttons undone, he left his shirt on and instead slid his hands down his front, noting how Harry watched every move. His pale fingers wrapped around his belt buckle, and Draco undid the offending restraint, before leaving it exactly where it hung.

Harry was going crazy while Draco stripped. It was so intoxicating, watching Draco's flawless skin become revealed, but Harry wanted to see all of it! And he didn't understand why Draco wasn't taking anything off; was he just teasing him?

Draco had finished unzipping his jeans, and they, too, remained on him, slung low on his hips. Draco slid his hands up Harry's clothed torso, starting from his jean-clad ankles. The touches, though not even direct skin on skin contact, shivered Harry's skin and made him get goose-bumps. Draco's fingers found the hem of Harry's blue cotton tee, and they deftly went under the cloth and bunched it up with them as they headed north.

Harry arched his back as Draco's skilled fingers scraped across his nipples. He let out a soft whine, too, as Draco ran the pads of his fingers across his collarbone; it seemed like Draco was memorizing Harry.

And memorizing Draco was; memorizing how Harry looked underneath him during their foreplay, memorizing what Harry's skin felt like in different places, memorizing where Harry was sensitive and what drove him to the point when he just couldn't take it anymore. Draco wanted to know every single thing about Harry, whether it be about what he desired in the bedroom, or elsewhere; he wanted to know.

And Malfoys always got what they wanted. Unless, of course, you're Draco Malfoy, and can't say 'No' to Harry Potter's damnable pout! But other than that…always. Luckily, Harry hadn't thought of using the pout just yet, or else Draco was sure they'd be shagging like rabbits about now.

Draco purposefully ran his fingers over Harry's sensitive nipples again, causing Harry to whimper and arch his back long enough for Draco to slip the shirt off Harry's chest. The static from the cotton made Harry's hair go wild, but little did Draco care. It only made Harry look more gorgeous to him.

After Harry was topless, Draco ghosted his fingertips down Harry's muscled abdomen, to his hips. Draco ran the pads of his thumbs over the soft skin of Harry's waist, marveling how soft the skin was, and just memorizing every little detail that made Harry who he was. Draco panted softly as he unzipped his boyfriend's jeans again, and pulled them down his hips. Harry's naval, that had already been exposed when Draco had taken off Harry's shirt, was just calling to Draco. Draco marked it in his mind somewhere that Harry's bellybutton was also highly sensitive.

Draco pulled the black jeans down Harry's legs to his ankles, then stopped and removed Harry's shoes and socks, before slipping the jeans off the edge of the bed. He looked back over at his Harry, and nearly growled with possessiveness. His Harry was so, so gorgeous, laying there panting for Draco.

Harry lay under Draco as Draco watched him again. Draco had just removed his pants, and Harry noticed then that Draco had stripped of his own shirt, and let the silk puddle on the floor on the side of the bed. This time, Harry hoped Ron wouldn't be getting in the way. It was so terrible, last time, when Harry had suffered through all of that itorture/i, and then he came because of a hand job. Harry moaned, wondering how much better the orgasm could have been had they not been interrupted.

Suddenly, taking Harry off guard, Draco leant over his chest and took a dusky nipple into his mouth again. "Ohhhhh," Harry breathed in a whimper, his hand finding the back of Draco's neck once more. Draco licked and sucked one of Harry's most sensitive parts, moaning as he felt Harry slightly hump his chest from the pleasure. As he kept Harry busy, Draco wiggled out of his jeans and heard them fall to the floor, on top of Harry's.

Draco sat up then, and was again staring down at his Harry. He knew he was pushing Harry's restraint; Harry wouldn't like just sitting there for the rest of the night, with Draco just ilooking/i at him. Truth be told, there were many other things Draco wanted to do to Harry; the beginning of that list, at the moment, started with kisses and some lube.

Harry was staring back at Draco, wondering when he'd surprise him next. Suddenly, Harry got a feeling of control and he didn't wait for Draco to surprise him; rather, he surprised Draco. Harry sat up, knees still bent and spread with Draco between them, and clashed his lips under Draco's. Draco moaned in surprise and appreciativeness, and snaked his hands around to Harry's back, feeling the soft skin there. Harry breathed out a sigh of content, especially when Draco's hands fell to his arse, and he began kneading Harry's clothed cheeks.

Harry moaned against Draco's lips, and gasped as Draco's hands pushed him closer to the blonde, causing their clothed erections to bump each other. Draco moaned back into Harry's mouth, and pulled Harry closer still, this time raising his own hips just so, making their cocks grind.

Harry whimpered, his mouth going slack from the pleasure he was concentrating on. Draco took that moment to try something new and, with his hands still on Harry's arse, his tongue intruded in Harry's parted lips and began lapping inside the mouth. Harry began panting heavily and whimpered, but somehow knew not to kiss back. It felt so different, yet completely desired, to have Draco's long, skillful tongue in his mouth, lapping hungrily at his throat.

Harry, who was wrapped up in the new feelings of his mouth being eagerly tongue-fucked, didn't notice when Draco's right hand began roaming around his arse, then up his hip. He only noticed that Draco's hand had moved when Draco tenderly grasped his erection through the cotton boxers he was wearing. Harry gasped around Draco's tongue in his mouth, but let the touching continue.

Draco held Harry's clothed erection in his hand, wanting - no, needing - to be complete. Draco kept up his urgent and demanding tongue-fucking of Harry's mouth as he skillfully removed Harry's boxers from tanned, Quidditch-toned legs. Somehow, though Draco may never have known how, he lost his boxers, too. For the first time, he was naked, in bed, with his Harry. Draco moaned into Harry's still slack mouth, and eagerly went back to fondling Harry's cock.

Draco took the dark, engorged member into his hand, and moaned again in appreciativeness. Never in his life had anything felt more right. Harry whimpered into Draco's mouth as Draco felt up his cock; Harry was going mad with just the simple touches. Draco carefully ran the pads of his fingers all over Harry's cock, feeling the vein on the underside and taking note of precisely how long and thick it was. Draco wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to know everything about Harry. Draco's own member, though, was beginning to throb in jealousy of all the attention Harry's was getting.

Draco pulled away from Harry's mouth and looked at Harry's face. They're eyes locked for the briefest moment, but it lasted so long to the both of them. Harry's lips were red and slightly swollen from Draco's tongue treatment, but it looked absolutely sexy; especially combined with Harry's wild, seemingly-untamable hair and dusky, erect nipples. Harry was perfect, in all sense of the word, to Draco.

Draco looked much the same to Harry: Perfect. Draco was panting slightly from pleasuring Harry; his hair slightly mussed and his breath coming in gasps from the tongue-fucking. Draco's flawless chest was rising and falling quickly, and his pink nipples were erect from arousal. His chest also had a little wet spot, right between his nipples, from where the tip of Harry's leaking cock had humped into him while Draco sucked Harry's nipple.

Harry's eyes met Draco's again, and Draco didn't waist time I filling the space between them. Their mouths came together perfectly; Draco's soft, moist, full pink lips atop Harry's slightly chapped, red ones. Draco's hands still lay on Harry's arse, and they again pushed him toward the blonde, resulting in pleasurable friction of cock on cock. Harry moaned in pleasure and threw his head back as Draco continued to grind their naked cocks together. 

Out of nowhere, a bottle of lube appeared in Draco's reach. Draco eagerly grabbed for it, now only holding Harry's arse with one hand and continuing to move their cocks together. Harry looked back to Draco, and seeing Draco with a bottle of lube only made Harry moan. Draco smirked and lay Harry back down on the bed, finally giving their cocks time to rest. Harry panted and writhed slightly in anticipation; he wanted to feel all of Draco.

Draco was in much the same state. He wanted to know Harry inside and out, and since he just about knew Harry on the outside more than Harry himself did, Draco believed it was time to move to part two. That, and Harry was practically ibegging/i for it; his thighs parted and drawn up, his arse just waiting to be filled by Draco's cock.

Draco set the bottle down on the bed for a minute, and gently spread Harry's legs farther. Harry's arse hole was revealed, nearly making Draco moan for more. Draco's finger was placed at Harry's bellybutton, from there it went south, roaming from the base to the head of Harry's leaking organ, making Harry whimper loudly in pleading. Draco's finger then roamed over Harry's shaved balls, and then finally to Harry's arse hole, where it circled the entrance teasingly. Harry whimpered again and tried to move himself on the teasing finger, but Draco moved his hand away.

Harry whimpered again, begging with his eyes for Draco to just ifuck/i him already. That's when Draco couldn't take it anymore; Harry had finally used the pout! Draco took the bottle of lube and dipped two fingers in, then gently pressed the forefinger to Harry's entrance. Harry whimpered softly, then moaned as Draco's finger entered him. Harry panted, trying to get used to being stretched again.

When Draco didn't move after a moment, Harry pushed back on the finger and fucked himself on it. Harry moaned and pulled up to do it again, but this time he came down on two fingers; Draco had positioned another one when Harry went up. Harry whimpered loudly at the further stretching of his hole, but moaned as Draco began to quickly pump the fingers in and out, then scissor them to widen him for something much, much bigger.

Once Draco believed Harry to be stretched enough, he removed his fingers from Harry's arse hole and replaced them on Harry's arse, lifting Harry to be upright. Draco looked soul-deep into Harry's eyes then, and Harry stared back in the same way. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but he had to close it again, not knowing what to say.

How did you tell someone you loved them more than life itself? How did you explain to the love of your life how much it'd hurt if they were ever to leave you? How did you show the one you called yours how much they meant to you, in just words? How could you resemble your eternal love, in just a few syllables or a few carefully chosen phrases?

Draco continued to stare at Harry. And he stared, for about a few more moments, until Draco opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to his mind. "I love you," he said clearly, still looking into Harry's eyes. Draco internally froze. What if Harry didn't love him back?

Harry's eyes widened slightly, and he began to tear up. Draco immediately became worried; had he said the wrong thing? Harry wiped his tears with the back of his hand, then wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, and breathed out a sigh. "I love you, too." he admitted truthfully, causing Draco's heart to start up again. Harry continued to cry on Draco's shoulder in happiness, "Merlin, I love you, Draco." Harry whispered into Draco's neck. "More than I could ever tell you," Harry cried, "Please promise me that, whatever happens, you know that I love you."

Draco immediately nodded, hugging Harry close. "I love you, Harry Potter." Draco whispered. "And I promise," he breathed into Harry's hair, "I promise."

Harry pulled back then, and Draco only got a glimpse of his lover's tearful face before Harry's lips were on his own, kissing him in such as passionate way, Draco couldn't believe how tender it was. It was so perfect, and Draco was content to stay that way for the rest of his life.

Well, his neither regions weren't agreeing with him. Draco's cock stirred and throbbed with longing, causing Draco to moan into Harry's mouth. Harry moved back and looked down at Draco's and his cocks; the tips were nearly touching. Harry thrust into Draco slightly, causing the organs to bump each other and resulting in a moan from both boys. Harry pulled away from Draco and laid back on the bed, spreading his legs wide and drawing them close to himself for Draco.

Draco scooted closer and quickly covered his cock in a thin layer of lube before putting the blunt tip of his long, thick cock at Harry's entrance. He kept his eyes solely on Harry's as he eased his way into Harry's tight channel, finding the outer ring of tight muscle to be, well…tight. Harry moaned and kept relaxed, letting Draco in.

Draco was only about a quarter in when Harry closed his eyes. Draco stopped to give his boyfriend time to adjust, and waited until he got a sign from Harry that it was alright to go on. Harry gave that sign when he wiggled his hips slightly, and Draco held gently onto Harry's waist as he pushed himself further into Harry's tight anal passage.

Harry felt like he was on fire, but he assumed this was way more pleasurable than burning. Draco's cock was so filling, and Harry was sure Draco wasn't even halfway in yet. Proving Harry right, Draco kept going further and further inside him, making Harry wonder just how big Draco really was, and how is arse kept stretching to fit Draco's huge cock.

Draco was amazed at how tight Harry felt; gay sex was so different than hetero sex, and so much better, in Draco's opinion. Pansy always felt so…open and big, where Harry's hole was more like…closed and small, making it so much more pleasurable to Draco. Draco eased in more of his cock, keeping an eye on Harry's expression. He didn't want to hurt his Harry.

Harry was going insane…iagain/i. Harry kept thinking that Draco would be fully in him sometime soon, but those thoughts were quickly diminished as Draco kept entering him. And, by Merlin, it felt so great having a huge cock up his arse. Draco was just so big, and he stretched Harry wonderfully. Harry propped himself on his elbows and looked down at his and Draco's body's, where they connected. Draco only had about a quarter to go, now; Harry was surprised the other seventy-five percent had fit in him. Harry was anxiously waiting to get fucked by his boyfriend; they were still in the process of trial and error, and Harry had had about enough of it.

Surprising both himself and Draco, Harry used his elbows to push himself quickly on the rest of Draco's long member. Draco moaned as Harry gasped and whimpered in pleasure; damn, now ithis/i was being filled. Harry was still propped on his elbows, though his eyes were shut and he was breathing deeply in satisfaction. Harry marveled in just how full he felt; he was going to have to ask Draco later how big he actually was.

Harry wiggled his hips again; Merlin, he just needed Draco to imove/i. And Draco did just that; he pulled out about halfway - though it was a huge amount - and plowed back into Harry. Harry moaned and pushed himself onto Draco's long member, loving the feeling of Draco's cock sliding in and out of his stretched arse.

They repeated that cycle over and over again; each thrust becoming faster, harder, and deeper into Harry. Harry was whimpering and moaning nonstop by the time Draco was pulling nearly all the way out, then shoving quickly back into Harry's hot, tight hole. Merlin, it felt so igood/i to Harry to be so stretched and filled.

Just when Harry thought it couldn't get any better, Draco pulled out of Harry's arse, besides his engorged head, and angled differently. Harry's breathing increased; he knew what was coming. Draco's cock shot back into his tight hole and the blunt head hit directly onto his prostate, making Harry whimper and nearly coming from it. Draco held onto the base of Harry's cock, though, preventing it.

Draco pulled out and shoved back in repeatedly, loving Harry's whimpers of encouragement. His fast, hard thrusts hit Harry's prostate on every time, and Harry was o close to coming. Draco stopped holding the base of Harry's cock, and began pumping the organ, trying to make Harry release all over them both. Harry whimpered repeatedly, then his body tensed and he was calling out Draco's name as he forcefully came. First, it was all over Draco's chest, then over his own chest. Draco kept pumping, milking Harry for everything he had. And Harry had a lot, as Draco soon found out.

Harry continued to release his hot come, and he instinctively clenched his arse around Draco's prick. Draco moaned and thrust deeply into Harry - fast, hard thrusts - and came, balls deep in Harry's tight channel, loudly moaning out Harry's name. Draco continued his fast thrusts as he and Harry continued to come, but when Harry fell back on the bed bonelessly, Draco finished off his release and lay down on top of Harry; their sweat-soaked chests pressed against each others and Draco's softening cock still inside Harry's come-filled hole.

Draco panted hot air into Harry's neck, then kissed the hickey already forming. "I love you, Harry James Potter." Draco whispered between pants.

Harry nodded and lifted his arm to stroke Draco's back with his fingers. "Love you, too, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Harry whispered back. Harry willed his comforter and sheets over he and Draco, and sighed contently. "That was the best," Harry whispered. Draco nodded into his neck. "Goodnight, Draco. I love you,"

Draco smiled into Harry's neck. "I love you, too, Harry." Draco said back. Harry was already asleep.

-------------(A/N)--------------

b...Yeah, I know. Long, long, LONG sex scene. I couldn't help it! Gah.../headpalm. I need a boyfriend, or something. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Gotta love (or rather hate) Slut!Ginny. ::giggles:: Ginny Ann Creevy...HEE HEE! I'm sorry, but I was laughing all through that part.

PICKING WILDFLOWERS IS ALMOST FINISHED. I'm planning on one, maybe two more chapters. I might just make it an even 20, but I'm not sure yet. I have ideas for a short (5 chapters or so) sequel, so let me know if anyone would be interested./b

Hope you review, to answer the following questions and comment on the following topics:

-The sex scene -Should Harry and Draco have a child: Boy or girl?

Okay, so...review for me. I take every single review into consideration, let me tell you.

Slashy Snitch 


	17. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own the plot. Please do NOT sue, as all I can give you is a stick of sugar-free gum (which I want…::looks around nervously:: MINE!).

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Draco's Desire, for making sure all of my sentences flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and I will be sure to slap her. Thx!

Chapter 18: Numb.

Draco's eyes fluttered open early the next morning, to the most beautiful person sleeping on his arm, snuggled deep in his chest. Harry's ebony hair was still wild from last night's events, his luscious red lips parted in his sleep for breathing. Draco lifted his other arm - the one Harry wasn't sleeping on - and moved it to Harry's chest, then began to let it roam over Harry's small figure.

He smiled as he remembered their shared emotions the night before; how both had confessed there love for the other, and how the feeling was equally mutual. Draco could only imagine, now, what his and Harry's life would hold. They were only sixteen, yet they had found someone to love, who loved them back.

Harry's golden chest rose and fell slightly in his sleeping state, and Draco's hands continued to roam over Harry's body. Harry's sides, his abs, arms, just anything to be touching his Harry. Draco then realized that he was still inside Harry, though he wasn't hard. Draco smiled amusingly to himself; he didn't know when he'd be able to get hard again. Last night had taken a lot out of him, and Harry as well, he was sure.

Draco didn't feel like moving at all; it was so peaceful to just listen to the pitter-patter of the rain on the windows of the Head Boy room, Harry sleeping right through it. There were flashes of lightning occasionally, and the soft rumble of thunder afterwards. Draco continued to listen to the nature's music as he stared at Harry; the soft lullaby eventually putting him back to sleep.

----------

When he next awoke, Harry was still sleeping next to him, and Draco let out a soft sigh of relief. For some reason, he kept thinking that it was too good to be true, and that Harry would jump out of bed and deny that last night had ever happened. It was a terrible thought, but now that Draco actually had his Harry, he was scared to lose him.

Harry's eyelids fluttered softly, making Draco smile at him. Behind those eyelids were the two prettiest green eyes he'd ever seen, especially when they looked at him longingly, like they had last night. But Draco also liked when Harry smiled, because his eyes seemed to smile with him, and it was just a magnificent sight to see Harry's face aglow. Draco smiled again, this time remembering Harry's face yesterday when he was laughing about Ginny marrying Colin. Now ithat/i was a great sight.

Draco vaguely wondered what time it was, but couldn't tear himself away from watching his raven-haired Adonis sleep to check the clock. As Draco continued to watch Harry, he saw Harry's eyelids part and his sleepy green eyes land on his face. Draco smiled softly to Harry, and brought his hand up to caress his face caringly as Harry slowly woke up.

Harry breathed deeply in and out a few more times, before closing his eyes and reopening them a few seconds later. Harry sighed out, "Draco," in a very exhausted manner. He shut his eyes again and continued to breath deeply, his face near Draco's chest. The rain, thunder, and lightning all continued outside, completely down casting anyone's mood that didn't like thunder storms.

Draco immediately became worried. Harry sounded so weak; what was wrong? "Harry?" Draco asked, propping himself on an elbow to look down at his boyfriend. "Harry, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked, still caressing Harry's face and hair.

Harry continued to just breathe; his eyes shut for a few moments longer. Draco was about to ask again, thinking Harry hadn't heard him, when Harry's eyes opened again. They looked really, really tired, exhausted, and weak-looking. It was very unnerving to Draco, who had only ever seen Harry's eyes strong with determination. "Draco," Harry breathed in a whisper, blinking his eyes slowly.

Draco laid back down and held tightly onto his Harry, looking completely worried. "I'm here, Harry." Draco breathed. "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong, Harry." Draco pleaded, holding Harry close and continuing his soft touches.

Harry breathed in and out a couple more times before answering, "I feel different today," and closing his eyes again. "Don't really understand it, Draco." he mumbled, "Feel so different. I'm not in pain, but…I feel so tired, like I'm using up energy way too fast." he told Draco, still trying to stay awake.

It took Draco all but a few seconds to realize and come to the conclusion that that wasn't normal. Draco carefully slid out of Harry's anal passage with a slight 'pop' as the tight outer ring became smaller, no longer stretched by Draco. Draco got out of bed an grabbed his wand, quickly and efficiently cleaning he and Harry. Then, he began grabbing clean clothes; he was going to take Harry to the Infirmary. Something wasn't right.

Draco took the gathered clothes over to the now-clean bed, and placed his and Harry's clothes in a different pile. He looked back over at Harry, who's eyes had again slipped closed. It was difficult to tell whether Harry was awake or not.

"Harry?" Draco asked, putting on his clothes. He had took some of Harry's nicer clothes and put a small enlargement charm on them, making them fit Draco's sculpted body perfectly. Harry's eyelids parted with difficulty as Harry turned to look at Draco. "Harry, you need to stay awake, alright, baby?" he asked of his boyfriend, zipping up his pants. "I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing, Harry. There's something wrong and I want to know what. You said you aren't in any pain?" Draco asked worriedly as he slipped on some clean socks and his shoes.

Harry weakly shook his head. "Just tired," Harry said quietly. "Feels so different, Draco." Harry muttered.

Draco stood after he was properly dressed and grabbed some clothes he'd picked out for Harry. They were some of the looser-fitting clothing, since he didn't want Harry to be all uncomfortable. Plus, Madam Pomfrey might want to do tests on Harry, and usually it was better if the patient wore looser clothing.

"You're going to be fine, Harry." Draco assured, more to himself than Harry. "I'm going to carry you to the Infirmary; I don't think you're in a well enough state to be Apparating." he babbled, dressing Harry carefully.

Harry breathed in deeply, then let it out. He continued that routine as Draco dressed him tenderly. Draco had just put on his pants, and was zipping them up when Harry whispered, "I love you, Draco."

Draco looked up to Harry, who was watching him through half lidded eyes. Draco smiled softly, and it was the last thing Harry saw. His vision was going dark, and he only saw Draco's smiling face and worried expression. Harry struggled to stay awake, trying to do what Draco had asked him to but the pull was so strong, calling him to sleep. He was centimeters from unconsciousness, and the last thing he heard before the darkness took him was "I love you, too, Harry."

----------

Black. Nothing. Emptiness. Harry couldn't see anything. He was sure he'd opened his eyes, yet there was nothing to see. His whole body felt numb, though he could tell he was laying on something, but what it was he couldn't tell.

Harry lay there for a minute, and tried to talk. He couldn't speak, or at least he didn't think he could. Since his whole body was numb, Harry didn't think it wise to try to sit up or roll over. That could be hurtful when he regained feeling of his body. Suddenly, Harry heard voices nearby. He couldn't see anything, still, but he heard voices. They were somewhere next to him!

"…Unknown symptoms…"

"…Felt weak; I didn't know what else to do…"

"…Magic is shared…"

"…No living relatives…"

"…Must be kept safe…"

"…Needs help…"

"…Unknown symptoms…"

Harry only got a few segments of the conversation, though he was sure there were three people talking. He couldn't recognize the voices, but by the contents of some of the sentences, he knew one was Draco.

He needed to tell them he was awake, but how? Harry decided that, even though he was numb and may move in a wrong angle, he'd move anyway. He concentrated on moving his hand off whatever he was laying on, then dropping it back down. Harry tried to do it repeatedly, but how many times he'd done it, he didn't know.

"…Waking up…"

"…Can't see…blind folded…light will hurt his head…"

"…Harry, I'm here…"

Draco! That last, it was Draco! Everything was becoming slightly clearer, but he still couldn't see. Hadn't someone said he was blindfolded? Suddenly, he felt his numb lips be parted and something tasteless was slipped down his throat. Harry knew in the back of his head it was a potion.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Draco asked, "The potion was supposed to clear your head a little, baby, but you're probably still numb. It's a good thing Madam Pomfrey numbed you before the pain started." he said, wiping Harry's hair out of his face.

'Draco,' Harry mouthed, or at least tried to, he wasn't sure if that's what his lips had formed to or not. Question after question arose in Harry's mind, like: Why was he numb? What pain? Where was he? Though, the answer to that was probably the Infirmary. That's where Draco had said he was taking him. What was wrong with him? How long had he been knocked out this time?

"Yes, Harry," Draco breathed, "I'm here, baby. I'm here." Draco said to him. He was holding Harry's hand, though Harry probably couldn't feel it. "I know you're probably really confused and have a million questions right now, but we really don't know much. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were here, but now it's just you and me, baby." Draco said, stroking Harry's hand in his.

Draco sighed. "Before I begin, Harry, I want you to squeeze my hand every once in a while, that way I know you're still awake. Alright?" he asked, and Harry lightly squeezed Draco's hand. "Alright. Well, when I brought you here, the Infirmary, I told Madam Pomfrey your symptoms and she called it a case of exhaustion. But then," Draco paused for a brief moment, "Then, she ran a check over you, and somehow found out that your next symptom, after tiredness, was going to be pain. So she numbed your body." Draco explained.

Harry squeezed Draco's fingers again. Alright, so he was tired, and supposed to be in pain, but he wasn't…what next? "Madam Pomfrey bandaged your eyes, just in case the light would hurt. That's why you can't see. We…" Draco trailed off, so Harry squeezed his hand again, "We aren't sure why you can't talk, but we figured you would have if you could. Can you?" he asked, stroking Harry's face with the hand that wasn't holding Harry's.

Harry opened his mouth slightly, and tried to produce sound. Really, the only thing that came from his voice-box was a groan. Draco perked up slightly, "Do you want some water?" he asked, hoping Harry could talk to him. Harry squeezed his hand in reply. Draco grabbed a water bottle nearby, and gently placed it to Harry's bottom lip. "I know you can't feel it, but if it spills out of your mouth, I'll clean it. Just start swallowing, I'm going to pour now."

Harry began swallowing, and he felt the cold water go down his throat. Harry couldn't really tell if he'd spilt any, but reckoned he did, since he heard Draco mumble a cleaning spell under his breath. Draco pulled the water away and recapped it, then took Harry's hand again. "Draco," Harry croaked. His voice sounded foreign to himself, but it was a voice, nonetheless.

Draco smiled, "Yeah, that's better, isn't it?" he asked, holding Harry's hand. Harry nodded slightly. "How do you feel?"

Harry laid there for a minute before replying, "Numb." Draco chuckled. "I can't see anything, and I feel really exhausted. But, I can't sleep…" he trailed off, confusing himself. "Can you tell me what's wrong with me?" he almost sobbed. He didn't know why, but his emotions were over boiling at the moment.

Draco immediately quieted the sobbing boy, "Shh, Harry." Draco soothed, stroking Harry's hair, "We don't know exactly what's wrong, and it's killing me," Draco said. Harry couldn't see, but he could almost ifeel/i Draco wince. "To know that you're so tired, and you should be in pain…the readings said the pain would be that to rival Crucio." Draco took a deep breath. "The only thing that Madam Pomfrey has found out, to my knowledge, is that the reason you're so weak, is because you're…well, isharing/i your magic with someone."

Harry kept listening. "Sharing my magic?" he asked in a whisper; his voice wasn't steady. "How can I s-share my magic? And who am I sharing it with?"

Draco sighed softly. "Well, Madam Pomfrey says it's a relative. A magical, blood-relative."

"But the Dursley's, they aren't magical." Harry stated, plainly confused.

Draco nodded, "I know," he said, "I tried to tell her that. Now, she and Dumbledore are searching through some of the Malfoy's Ancestry books." Draco explained, "Father was here earlier. He wishes your speedy recovery."

Harry was shocked. "Lucius Malfoy wished ime/i to recover? Merlin, I wonder if he's under mind control," Harry pondered teasingly, his voice slightly hoarse.

Draco chuckled, "Of course not, Harry. He supports me and my decisions, so when I told him I loved you, he…iwell/i," Draco leapt into story mode, "iFirst/i, he told my mother, and then ishe/i had to come to Hogwarts to tell me how proud she was and that she wants tons and tons of grandchildren to run around the Manor." Harry smiled. "Then she was telling me a bunch of drabble of plans and…things. But anyway," Draco dodged, "Father was sitting here with me for a couple of hours, until Madam Pomfrey came back and requested his assistance with the books."

"They're searching my dad's family, then?"

Draco nodded, but then remembered Harry couldn't see it. "Yeah, it'll be about an hour or so before they go through the entire thing."

Harry sighed silently, "How long have they been checking it?" he asked, secretly wanting another drink of water.

Draco smiled softly, "About a day now," he admitted. "Of course, they've taken short breaks, and gotten some sleep, but other than that, they've been working nonstop." he said. Harry opened his mouth to ask something, when Draco answered for him, "Four days, Harry." he sighed, "You've been unconscious for four days. Madam Pomfrey says you may not be ready for school to start; it's Saturday and school starts Monday, if you recall." Harry nodded in shock.

"What's happened in those four days?" he asked, trying to keep himself awake again. The drowsiness was returning.

"Nothing much, really. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let you have any visitors until she was sure you weren't contagious, so Weasley and Granger didn't see you. They aren't here anymore, though."

Harry panicked. "What?! Not here? Where -"

"Harry, calm down," Draco interrupted, "I meant that Weasley and Granger are at The Burrow." he explained. Harry sighed in relief and relaxed. "Weaslette and Creevy were taken out of school because of the bonding, and it was completely Weaslette's mum's idea. They're going to get their homework via owl, and they've got volunteer tutors going over there daily." he continued. Harry sighed in relief again; he was wondering how they'd pay for it. "Granger and Weasley are there for moral support and will be back tomorrow." Here, Draco chuckled, "Harry, you should have seen Weaslette; she's inflating like a balloon!"

Harry giggled quietly. "I wish I could've." he whispered. "Hey, Draco?" Harry asked sheepishly, feeling his cheeks become a little warm.

Draco immediately sobered. "What is it, Harry?" he asked, wondering why Harry was blushing.

Harry continued to blush as he squeezed Draco's hand cautiously. "Well, I…I wanted to ask you a few questions, actually." Harry sighed and continued to blush as he asked in a mumble, "Can I have another drink of water?"

"Aw, Harry." Draco breathed as he grabbed the water bottle for his boyfriend, "You don't have to blush; asking for water is nothing to be embarrassed about." he said as he poured the water carefully down Harry's mouth. Draco again muttered the cleaning spell as he pulled the water away from Harry's lips. "Better?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "I wanted to ask you something else," Harry admitted softly. "Well, if I don't go back to school on time, you know, because of this, well…" Harry took a deep breath and asked, "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldtutorme." all really fast so the words blended together.

Draco chuckled quietly. "Of course I'll tutor you, Harry." Draco purred softly. Harry smiled happily. "Do you think, maybe, we could take your bandages on your eyes off? I mean, I could turn off all the lights so there's only a little coming from the window, and maybe you could see me. I - I want to see your pretty eyes," Draco said, stroking Harry's hair.

Harry nodded. "We can try," he said softly. Draco quickly turned off all the stationed lights by Harry's bed. It was relatively dark, save the light from the window. Draco then carefully peeled away Harry's bandages and let them fall cautiously from his eyes. Harry watched as Draco's face became revealed, his platinum blonde hair fixed neatly to mid-ear, and his blue-gray eyes worriedly looking at him. "Draco," Harry breathed, smiling.

Draco smiled then, too. "Harry," he said back. "Are you alright? It doesn't hurt, does it?" he asked fearfully, holding one of Harry's hands with one of his own, and the other hand stroking Harry's ebony hair out of his face.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing hurts, Draco." Harry assured, closing his eyes briefly. "But the drowsiness is coming back." Harry closed his eyes desperately, already feeling the tears in the back of his eyes. Draco stroked his hair, and Harry thought he could feel the soft strokes to his skin, even though his face was numb. Harry sobbed and a tear ran down his face, "Merlin, Draco, why me?" he asked desperately. "I'm always in here," he sobbed, looking around the Infirmary, "And it's always me that has something completely new, that no one else has had yet; I just want to be normal, Draco." Harry continued to sob as Draco sadly stroked his hair, "I just want to be like you," he whispered, still crying, then let the darkness envelop him once again.

-----------

Talking. Talking was what woke him next, and Harry fought to pay attention. It wasn't Draco, that much he was certain, so Harry didn't open his eyes or talk back, or even let the talker know he was awake. It wasn't Draco, so he didn't want to talk to them.

"…Said 'It's just a table'…'No disease,'…Pfft, I tried to tell them…All Malfoy's fault, Harry…I'll get revenge for you…It's all Malfoy's fault…I've got to go…I'll get revenge…"

Harry just couldn't make out the voice. It was spoken close to his ear, or so it sounded, and he knew the voice from somewhere…but who? The only thing Harry was certain of was that it wasn't Draco. Speaking of Draco, where was he?

As soon as Harry was sure the mystery person was gone, he slowly opened his eyes. Harry realized his body wasn't numb anymore, so he sat up carefully and looked around. Sadly, there wasn't much to look at; the privacy curtains were drawn. "Draco?" Harry asked quietly. No one answered. "Draco, are you here somewhere?" he asked again, slightly louder. Harry sighed and laid gently back on his bed. Harry suddenly thought of something, and reached his hand into his jeans pocket. Luckily, Draco had put the same pants Harry had been wearing on him, and he still had the Locator. Harry sat up and carefully propped himself on the pillows, then whispered "Draco Malfoy," into the coin again.

Immediately, a piece of parchment - significantly larger than the last one - appeared out of thin air above the coin. Harry grabbed the parchment and read silently to himself:

i'Name: Draco Malfoy. Location: Potions Classroom, Dungeons, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why: Potions Class. Who: Professor Severus Snape and collected students. Time: Fifty-eight minutes.'/i

Harry groaned. Potions class? That meant school had started. That sucked. At least Draco would be out in a few minutes, and hopefully he would come see him. Harry laid back on his pillows; he was certainly feeling better now. The drowsiness was nearly gone, so it felt, and he wasn't in any pain. Harry chuckled to himself. He was probably just over reacting; the great sex the night before the symptoms probably wore him out. Harry continued to smile as he tenderly placed his hand on his neck, over the hickey Draco had left.

Harry's eyes became wide. It was huge! Well, sure, Harry knew it would be big, but that meant that whoever had come to see him…Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, the mystery person, iLucius Malfoy/i…they all had probably seen it! Harry groaned as he tenderly touched the mark. He couldn't believe it was still there.

Harry sighed and let his hand drop back down onto his bed in the Infirmary. He suddenly noticed his thirst, and looked around for the water bottle Draco had him drink out of last time. Harry looked to his left, and saw three bottles of water on his end table, and eagerly grabbed one. Harry untwisted the cap and drank the charmed-cold water, and couldn't help himself from drinking it all at one time.

"Thirsty, Harry?" a voice asked, causing Harry to jump and spill some of his water. Harry sheepishly brought the bottle down from his mouth and was happy to see Draco there, smiling at him. Harry nodded and recapped the empty bottle. Draco moved over to the side of the bed and sat down in a chair, then chuckled and muttered a cleaning spell again. "I'm glad you're awake." Draco said, stroking Harry's hair again. "How do you feel?"

Harry sighed at the hand stroking his hair; it was really nice that he could actually feel it. "I feel well today, Draco." Harry replied truthfully. "A lot better than previously, actually. I'll bet I was just exhausted from…well, I'm sure you remember." Harry blushed.

Draco smiled amusingly and touched Harry's hickey on his neck. "Oh, I remember, alright." Draco purred seductively. Harry chuckled quietly. "Father was quite impressed with it, you know." he said, smiling. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, until he understood. Harry's eyes became wide and he tried to say something, ianything/i, but he just continued to splutter. Draco chuckled. "By the way, I've got a lot of homework for you and I to do later. Surprisingly, you and I are in the same classes."

Harry nodded. "Ah, Mr. Potter." Harry snapped his gaze to the privacy curtains, where Lucius Malfoy stepped in, followed by Madam Pomfrey. "Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Lucius asked politely, sitting in a chair by the curtain.

Harry nodded nervously. "I - I'm well," he stuttered softly.

Madam Pomfrey bustled hurriedly over to Harry and shoved a thermometer in his mouth, then proceeded to take his blood pressure and feel his pulse. Madam Pomfrey nodded approvingly. "Blood pressure's normal, but your pulse is a little low. That's just from the drainage of magic, though, Harry." she assured. She took out the thermometer from his mouth and read, "95.9" she tisk'd. "It's low, but I expect it's again because of your magic. You do look awfully pale, Harry."

Harry nodded sheepishly. "Do you know who I'm sharing my magic with yet?" he asked, hoping they'd figured it out.

Lucius shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but we haven't had any luck with finding any close enough family. The closest thing would be my wife, since she was a Black at one time." Lucius answered.

Harry sat up a little more. "But, the Blacks…they're related to the Weasley's, right?" Draco nodded at him. "Well, Ginny's having a baby, could that -"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, effectively stopping Harry. "No, Harry. Ms. Weasley is, in fact, also sharing her magic, but it is with her own child." she stated matter-of-factly. "I imagine Mr. Creevy is even sharing a small amount with the child, though he won't feel the effects of it as much as Ms. Weasley does."

Harry nodded. Just then, Lucius stood up abruptly, causing Harry and Draco to start. "Mr. Potter, what did you say your symptoms were?" he asked with a thoughtful expression.

Harry cleared his throat softly and replied, "Er, tiredness and...pain. There was supposed to be pain, I think, but Madam Pomfrey numbed me."

Lucius nodded, turning to Madam Pomfrey. It was clear he knew something, and was just wanting everyone else to find it, too. "And Poppy, what are the side-effects Ms. Weasley and Mr. Creevy are going through?" he asked purposefully.

Madam Pomfrey looked thoughtful as well as she listed off symptoms. "Well, Ms. Weasley could be experiencing temperature changes, weakness, inability to stand, dizziness, and uncontrolled emotions." she stated, counting them off on her fingers. Draco's eyes were wide. He wasn't ithat/i thick. He knew what his father was getting at. "And Mr. Creevy could be going through some light-headedness and extreme worry. Sometimes inability to pay attention, as well." she looked over to Lucius. "Why do you ask?"

Lucius sighed and shook his head. Draco looked wide-eyed over to Harry, who was looking confused. "That got us absolutely no where fast." Harry said, laying back on the pillows.

Draco nearly fell out of his chair in exasperation. "Harry, you don't get it, do you?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Get what?" Harry questioned in return.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes became comically wide. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy," she said to Lucius, chuckling nervously, "You can't ipossibly/i think that young Harry is…" she trailed off.

Harry sat up. "I'm what?" he asked, looking around the room. "What? What do you all know that I don't?!" he exclaimed, wanting to know. He hated being left out.

"Run the spell, then, Madam Pomfrey!" Draco exclaimed. "Come on, the spell that's really accurate; test him!"

Harry looked at Draco, then to Madam Pomfrey repeatedly. "What spell? Run it on who? Test for what?!" he asked desperately, "Will someone iplease/i tell me what's going on?!? Don't leave the Gryffindor in the dark!" he pouted.

Draco smiled at his clueless boyfriend and took Harry's hand as Madam Pomfrey preformed the spell. "Harry, we think you're -"

"Pregnant!" Madam Pomfrey finished as she put her wand back in her robes.

Harry spluttered and shook his head. "What are you talking about?" he asked the room. "Guys can't get pregnant; you're all off your rockers." he denied, taking his hand out of Draco's and stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

Draco was beaming at Harry. "Harry," he started in a whisper. "Harry, you…you're pregnant." he whispered happily, tearing up.

Harry carefully looked over at Draco and let his hands fall to his lap. "You're all serious." it wasn't a question. Madam Pomfrey nodded. Harry looked over at Draco, who was still looking at him in wonder. Harry looked down at his own stomach and put a hand over his mouth. "I - I'm pregnant." he whispered to himself, placing a hand over his still-flat tummy.

Draco got off his chair and stood, then wrapped his hands around Harry. "Merlin, Harry." Draco exclaimed, "I was so worried there was something wrong with you, but now…" Draco sighed happily, "Oh, you're pregnant with our child." he stated again. Harry was still in wonder, and gently hugged Draco back.

Lucius came over to Draco and eased a hand on his shoulder. Draco pulled away from Harry and stood next to him, while Harry looked up at the two blondes. "Mr. Potter," Lucius started, "I believe you remember what happens when a pureblood gets someone pregnant?" he asked with a small smile.

Harry's jaw dropped and looked up at Draco, who - obviously - too had forgotten. Harry kicked the covers off himself and stood, wrapping his hands around Draco's neck as Draco's arms caught him around the waist. "We're going to be married, Harry." Draco whispered happily into Harry's ear. "I love you, Harry Malfoy."

Harry breathed out in satisfaction as Draco held him. Nothing had ever felt or sounded so right.

--------------------b(A/N)/b----------------------

So, how was that? I took a reviewer's suggestion to have Harry not believe that guys could get pregnant, but I didn't really drag it out any. Ah, well. I know you are all happy for the quick update; I'm really excited to keep posting, because iI/i want to know what happens...lol.

Now, about the sequal. I plan on making it a few months into Harry's pregnancy, and it's really what ties everything in. You all remember Harry's 'Demi-God' Powers? Thet come back into play, as well as a weird twist with Draco. THe Quidditch Accident is linked back to, too. A battle between Harry and Voldemort...BUT WAIT! Harry's pregnant. Uh oh...And much more to come in my exciting sequal! HA HA!

I hope you all review!

Slashy Snitch 


	18. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do NOT own Draco (Gorgeous) Malfoy, or Harry (Equally as Gorgeous) Potter. I DO, however, own the plot. Please do NOT sue, as all I can give you is a stick of sugar-free gum (which I want…::looks around nervously:: MINE!).

Beta: I would like to thank my Beta, Draco's Desire, for making sure all of my sentences flow, and that there will be no grammar mistakes...but if there is, let me know and I will be sure to slap her. Thx!

A/N: As sad as it is, this is the last Chapter of my first ever fanfiction, Picking Wildflowers. Yes, there will be a sequal. I've already got the name and ideas for it, too! (Yay!) As of posting this chapter,I have many, many loyal reviewers. I lost a few on the way, and I don't know where they went, but I love you all who reviewed and simply read the story. Now, enjoy your last chapter and let me know how you liked it and the story overall, please!

♥

Chapter 19: You And Me, Baby, Picking Wildflowers.

"Be prepared," was all the warning Draco gave his fiancé. Harry looked quizzically over at Draco, but couldn't ask what he meant because he had been abruptly swooped up into someone's arms.

"Oh, my baby boy is going to be married!" cried a woman's voice, owner of the voice spinning Harry around. Harry felt nauseous; he was sure that the baby didn't like this very much. "I always knew you two had more going for you than petty fights, and now you're bringing a child into the world and you're to be married!" she continued to rant. "I had kept telling Lucius that you two would work it out, and you have!"

"Now, Mother," Draco warned, saving Harry from Narcissia Malfoy. "Please be gentle with Harry, Mother. My fiancé's pregnant and fragile." Draco pouted, wrapping a supporting arm around Harry's still small waist.

Harry gaped and spluttered incoherently, until he finally managed to gasp out, "I am inot/i -"

"Draco's right, Narcissia." Lucius interrupted. "You remember how you felt during your pregnancy with Draco, so do give the boy some air."

Harry sighed. "I'm fine, really -"

"Tell her that and she'll be all over you again." Draco muttered near Harry's ear. "She's got a whole speech lined up about me being married to the love of my life, and we're all doomed to hear it if you keep it up."

Harry pouted instinctively, knowing by now that Draco couldn't resist it. "What if I wanted to hear it?" Harry asked slyly.

Draco groaned. "You don't," he muttered surely.

"Oh, what iare/i you two muttering about? Plans? Oh, I just can't wait until you're married and have a life of your own," Narcissia sighed, beginning to tear up. "Oh, it's going to be so, so sad, Lucius." she sniffed. Lucius wrapped his arms around Narcissia as she began to sob into his chest.

"I think your mum's Bipolar," Harry mumbled into Draco's chest, giggling only slightly.

"Don't you have a go at my Mother, Harry." Draco said playfully. "She means well." Harry nodded and calmed down a little as Draco held him.

They were sitting in the Infirmary, where they had been for the last week and a half. Draco got up and went to classes everyday, then came back to the Infirmary and taught Harry everything he'd been taught in lessons that day. Harry still felt weak a lot, and couldn't stand for long periods, but he was coping and he even had a few Mediwitches come in to see him and tell him about raising a child. And this was only the beginning!

Harry sighed and rest his head on Draco's chest. Draco hummed approvingly and had one hand roam through Harry's unruly ebony hair, while the other one went to Harry's stomach.

"You're already getting bigger, Harry." Draco murmured lovingly into Harry hair as he caressed the bump of Harry's stomach. It had been agreed that they wouldn't know the gender until the baby was born, keeping it a surprise.

Harry nodded and placed his hand atop Draco's on his stomach. "Madam Pomfrey says the baby should start kicking and punching soon." Harry whispered back. Lucius and Narcissia were still talking and going on about weddings and baby showers, completely ignoring Harry and Draco, which was fine with them for the moment.

"I can't wait," Draco breathed in Harry's ear.

Harry's heart sped up as he swallowed down a lump in his throat. "D-do you think that Madam Pomfrey will let us out of the Infirmary for a little while?" Harry whispered to Draco. Draco raised his eyebrow curiously. He was surprised to see Harry looking up at him with eyes that had very little green left; his pupils had dilated in desire and Draco could only see a faint ring of green along the edges.

Harry kept eye contact with Draco as he slid Draco's hand down from his stomach to the tent in his jeans, producing the slightest whimper when Draco's palm found his bulge. Draco nodded hurriedly. Harry could already feel Draco's hardness against his arse. Draco wanted it, too.

"Mother, Father, we'll be back." Draco said hurriedly.

"Be careful," Lucius warned with a smirk. He knew exactly what they were going to do…

Draco nodded and he and Harry left the Infirmary, in hopes of finding some quiet, secretive place to shag.

------

"I swear," Draco mumbled under his breath about twenty minutes later. "Not the Room of Requirement, not the Astronomy Tower, not the passage behind Sir Gilligan's statue…I'm beginning to think no one wants us to shag, Harry!" Draco said with hurt in his voice. "And you're not supposed to be walking so much; I'm surprised you lasted this long."

"Pfft," Harry scoffed. "Draco, may I make a suggestion?" he asked for the thousandth time…or so it seemed. Every time before, Draco waved it off and told him he'd found a safe, quiet place.

Draco never found a safe, quiet place, though.

Draco sighed. "If you think you no a place where we won't be disturbed for a little while, by all means." he said, turning another corner, Harry's hand in his.

"Can we stop for a few seconds?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco immediately stopped. "You're alright, aren't you?" he asked worriedly.

Harry nodded. "I'm going to summon the Marauders Map." he said, "It'll tell us where an empty place is, and then we can just Apparate there."

"Harry, you're pregnant. We won't be Apparating anywhere." Draco said reasonably. Harry sighed and focused on the Marauders Map. He pictured where it was, and tried to summon it into his hands.

Nothing happened.

Harry fell to his knees. "Draco," he cried weakly. Draco was right there beside him instantly. "Draco, my powers…I can't summon anything…"

"Shhh," Draco soothed. "I'll read about it later, Harry. I'm sure its just because of the pregnancy." he comforted, stroking Harry's hair out of his face. Harry nodded. "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

Harry nodded again and Draco helped him stand. Harry hurriedly switched to plan b and got out his wand from his sleeve. i"Accio Marauders Map!"/i Harry waited for a minute before sliding his wand back up his sleeve. "It'll be coming from that way." Harry pointed behind Draco.

Draco turned around and, sure enough, had just enough time to extend a hand and grab the thick bunch of parchment. "I don't know how -"

"Here," Harry said, taking it from Draco. He wanted to get laid iNOW/i, dammit! "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said hurriedly.

"In a bit of a rush, Harry?" Draco mocked.

Harry growled. "If you want to get off too, I suggest you let me find a place to bloody well shag."

That managed to shut Draco up.

i'Pregnant teenager hormones,'/i Draco thought, putting his head in his hands. i'THIS is what Mother and father were warning me about.'/i

He was saved from wallowing deeper into self pity by a soft tap on his arm. Draco brought his head out of his hands to see Harry, nervously shuffling his feet and blushing; the sorrow evident in his eyes.

"S-sorry," Harry murmured. "I don't know exactly how I feel just yet, and it's really confusing." he sniffed. "I f-found an empty place, if you still want to -"

Harry was cut off by a demanding - but loving - pair of strawberry lips pressing down on his own red ones. Harry moaned softly into Draco's mouth, but Draco pulled away. "Where is this empty place, Harry?" he purred seductively.

Harry smiled and pointed to his left, Draco's right. Draco looked and could have nearly hit his head on something for being so shallow. "There's no one out there, Draco." Harry whispered. Indeed, the spot right by the lake was very much open.

"There's about to be." Draco growled. Draco picked Harry up bridal style and took him outside, where Draco lazily transfigured a leaf into a cozy blanket for them to…lay on. Draco mumbled a warming spell and Harry sighed as he warmed up. Draco placed Harry neatly on the blanket, then laid next to him.

"We have a beautiful view of the lake, Draco." Harry whispered.

Draco decided he didn't give a damn about the sodding lake just then; he wanted Harry, and he ihad/i Harry…why were they talking about a stupid lake? Draco configured another blanket from a pebble by the lake, and covered he and Harry with it.

"Hmmm, Draco." Harry sighed. Draco smiled and began shedding he and Harry of clothes, until both boys were in nothing but boxers. Draco started at Harry's lips, then kissed his way down to Harry's bump. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he kissed the bump. "Draco, hmmm." was Harry's reply.

Draco took off Harry's boxers as he reclaimed Harry's lips under his own. Harry knowingly wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed back with a passion. Harry pulled back, promptly deciding that Draco was wearing too many clothes. He reached up and hooked his fingers into Draco's boxers, then pulled them down forcefully so he could see all of his fiancé.

Draco slipped out of his boxers somehow and gently spread Harry's legs apart. Draco's one thought was on lube…he hadn't brought any, and Harry's summoning power wasn't working.

That didn't seem to matter, because Draco looked over to his right and there was his savior: the bottle of green apple lube that Harry had under his bed. Draco distantly wondered where it came from, but was suddenly distracted as he saw Harry coat his own two fingers in the smelly substance.

"Harry, what are you -" Draco's question was cut off when he watched an erotic scene be played for him. Harry bent his spread legs, revealing his hole to Draco. Harry found his own entrance and carefully sheathed a finger in himself while still keeping eye contact with Draco. "Huhhh, H-Harry," Draco moaned.

Harry whimpered slightly as he added his second finger. "Yes, Draco?" he nearly hissed out in a whimper. Draco only moaned again. Harry began to fuck himself on his two fingers, then asked seductively, "Do you want to fuck me, Draco?"

Draco nodded immediately. "Damn it, Harry. You know I do," Draco answered, almost sneering.

"Fuck me, Draco." Harry whispered, bucking his hips up in pleasure when his fingers found his prostate.

That was all the encouragement Draco needed, for he quickly removed Harry's fingers from his arse - much to Harry's displeasure. Draco coated himself in a fine layer of the green apple lube that seemed to have laced all of his senses, and then positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

"Oh, Draco…" Harry moaned. "Come on, please," he whimpered. Draco bent down and claimed Harry's already swollen lips under his own as he worked his cock into Harry's tight channel. "Ugh…Draco, Mmphhhmmm,"

Draco moaned back into Harry's mouth as he shoved his cock into his arse. Harry moaned and pushed himself back onto Draco's long member, loving the feeling of Draco's cock sliding in and out of his stretched arse again.

They repeated that cycle over and over again; each thrust becoming faster, harder, and deeper into Harry. Draco was pulling nearly all the way out, then shoving quickly back into Harry's hot, tight hole.

"Gods, yes," Harry panted as Draco fucked him fully, "Gods, RIGHT THERE!" Harry screamed his plea to the heavens as Draco - rather forcefully - hit his prostate. "Draco, phmmm," Harry moaned as Draco kissed him hard again. "Draco…I'm…" Harry gasped as Draco somehow moved faster, sliding in and out of his stretched hole.

"Merlin, Harry," Draco panted, ramming into the beautiful boy under him. He felt Harry's muscles begin to spasm around his cock, and that plus the noises Harry was emitting was enough for him to tense his every muscle and release his hot spunk into Harry's arse.

Harry felt Draco come in his hole and screamed as his own release hit him and he was coming forcefully over he and Draco. Draco held onto his fiancé's hips as his full release was ejaculated into Harry's body, and when Harry finally stopped spraying his and his own chest with spunk.

Merlin, but Harry really did look great like that; unconscious and sweating, covered in come with Draco's cock up his arse…it was a great site for Draco to see. And it was the last thing he saw before he too passed out from exhaustion.

------

Draco had woken long before Harry had. He just stared at Harry now, stroking his face and hair with his long fingers as he waited for his fiancé to wake. Draco had cleaned them and wrapped the blanket warmly around the both of them, too, as he waited.

He had been awake for about an hour when Harry had woken up, and they shared a loving kiss that made Draco wish he could just stay right there with Harry for eternity. It wasn't sounding so bad to Harry, either.

When the afternoon chill had finally gotten to them, Draco and Harry redressed and held each other, watching the lake as fishes and mermaids jumped and splashed merrily under the September sky. Draco smiled as he pulled Harry just a little closer. Harry looked up at his fiancé and smiled as he asked, "What are you smiling about?"

Draco just smiled more and kissed Harry's forehead. "You," he answered simply and in all honesty. Harry blushed. "And being here, just simply ibeing/i here, watching mermaids and not bothering with the rest of the world. It's just so…" he trailed off, not knowing exactly what it was like.

Harry nodded. "Peaceful? Beautiful? Romantic?" Harry tied to help Draco.

Draco smiled and shook his head, then kissed Harry sweetly on the lips. "Perfect." he whispered. Harry smiled and pressed his own lips up to Draco's. When Harry pulled back, Draco moaned and said, "Damn perfect."

Harry chuckled and put his head in Draco's chest. Draco rubbed the small protruding bump in Harry's stomach, loving the knowledge that he had put it there; that baby inside Harry was theirs and they were going to have a family together. A real family! Draco could almost see their child now. Would it be a boy, with hair as black as Harry's and the blue-green eyes of a heart throb? Would it be a girl, with beautiful blonde hair like her Father and Harry's sparkling green eyes?

Draco smiled and looked away from the lake, towards the Forbidden Forest, when he suddenly got an idea. He turned back to the lake and leant so his lips were by Harry's ear as he whispered, "Baby, what'd you say we go picking wildflowers? I've got a spot way back in the woods," Harry raised an eyebrow and looked towards the Forbidden Forest. "Sneak away for a couple of hours," Draco whispered seductively into Harry's ear, almost like a spell or a song. "Just you and me, baby, picking wildflowers."

iHey baby whatcha doin' this evening?  
Can you meet me down at the railroad tracks?  
I got Tom Petty playin' in my Silverado,  
And I iced down a six-pack.

Hey Daisy don't you worry 'bout your mama,  
Like 007 we can keep it covert.  
Undercover on the ground by the water Gonna get a little peace. . .on earth.

Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
Got a spot way back in the woods. Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers.

Hey baby, Mother Nature is waitin'  
And love's bloomin' like a cherry tree.  
Let's buzz around, maybe do some pollinating,  
Dive on in like honey bees.

Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
Got a spot way back in the woods. Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers.

Take a trail ride if you know what I mean.  
Hey baby won't you come with me?

Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
Got a spot way back in the woods. Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers.

Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
Got a spot way back in the woods. Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers./i

♥b(A/N)/b♥

Yup, tear this is the end. Well, until the sequal. Anyone want it? REVIEW!!!

By the way, the Sequal is set to be called 'One More Day With You'.

If I don't get enough reviews, I'm not going to post it...Please Review!!!

Slashy Snitch 


End file.
